A coeur perdu
by Mystik.7
Summary: (Ma première FF) La vie de Richard, Kahlan et Cara va être, de nouveau, bouleversée par l'arrivée d'une femme au passé trouble. Cara et Kahlan arriveront-elles à faire les bons choix, partagées entre l'amitié, l'amour et le devoir? [Kahlan.A/Cara.M]
1. Chapter 1 : Prophétie

**Bonjour!**

 **Voila ma première Fan Fiction.**

 **Elle portera sur la série "Legend of the Seeker", et sur Cara/Kahlan, mais aussi j'y ai introduit des nouveaux personnages.**

 **J'avais l'envie d'écrire une sorte de suite à la série, qui s'est terminé après deux saisons...**

 **Je n'ai pas lu les livres, donc je ne m'y réfère pas.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, car vos avis sont, j'en suis sur, très formatif.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

 **1\. Prophétie**

* * *

Qu'il était bon de rentrer, de se dire que l'on peut enfin profiter d'un repos bien mérité, que le mal est loin, très loin dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Le palais du peuple n'avait jamais était un endroit aussi serein, et sûr qu'aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait un mois que tout c'était terminé. L'utilisation de la pierre des larmes sur le pilier de la création, avait bannie le gardien dans son monde, et refermé les failles qui s'étaient ouvertes parmi les vivants. Le petit groupe atypique composé de Richard, le sourcier, Kahlan, la mère inquisitrice, Cara, la Mord'sith et Zedd le sorcier, avait reprit la route pour rentrer au palais du peuple, afin que Richard puisse être légitimé en tant que seigneur Rahl. Cette fois c'était un seigneur juste, et bon, qui était attendu par ses fidèles.

Pourtant Richard Cypher, tout en regardant le peuple qui vit sereinement sous son balcon, se sentait morose depuis quelques jours. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de fin.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le mal était partout, dans chacun d'eux, comme un fléau qui se répand dans le cœur des hommes. Ils ne voulaient pas le voir mais il était là. Il avait été en lui, bien que porteur de la vérité et pourfendeur du bien. Le jeune homme se demandait, quand leur vie paisible serait perturbée par un seigneur avide de pouvoir, par le retour de Darken Rahl, son frère, ou même par le Gardien, qui n'en avait surement pas finit avec eux.

 _" Raaa arrête de penser au pire, tu es enfin libre de tout ça, tu as ce que tu mérites... loin de toute cette folie qu'a lancé Rahl! Tu vis avec tes amis, et la femme que tu aimes va bientôt revenir d'Aydindril alors quoi de mieux?"_

\- Cela fait longtemps, _soupira t'il._

\- Elle te manque tant que ça?

Richard eut un sursaut, et vit apparaître à côté de lui la chevelure blonde de la belle Cara Mason, accompagné de son sourire des plus charmeur, le regardant avec malice.

\- Oui je l'avoue, cela fait un moment qu'elle est partie avec Zedd... mais Cara, je pensais que tu étais occupée avec l'entrainement des gardes et ce qu'il reste du corps des dragons.

Elle perdit son sourire et détourna le regard face au paysage, se tenant à la balustrade.

\- A vrai dire, ils sont bien rodés pour ce qui est de protéger le palais, et les gardes s'occupent bien du reste. Pour sur ils ont été bien formé, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, mais c'est agréable qu'ils aient toujours, un certains respect pour moi, _poursuivit-elle avec fierté_. Je préférais quand on courait partout à la recherche de la pierre des larmes, c'était plus... excitant _._

Elle arrêta de parler, et se mit à réfléchir sous le regard interrogateur de Richard.

\- C'est étrange... Mais... Kahlan me manque à moi aussi... même ce bon vieux Zedd... _avoua t-elle timidement._

Richard se mis à sourire et à lever les sourcils.

\- Hey! Remballe moi ce sourire!

\- Cara, tu ne changes pas, mais c'est ce qui te rend unique.

Gênée, elle se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle se racla la gorge, souhaitant changer de sujet.

Richard se disait en regardant son amie, qu'en plus de les avoir aidé et sauvé de nombreuse fois, elle avait aussi beaucoup changé. Elle n'était plus la femme fière, dure et dépourvue de sens morale et de compassion, qu'il avait rencontré il y plus d'un an. Elle avait appris ce qu'était l'amitié, l'amour, les regrets et la peine. Et pourtant, elle était toujours aussi forte, belle et souriante.

 _"Quelle femme! Ces Mord'sith sont tout de même surprenantes...et effrayantes" repensa t-il en ayant une vision de Denna qui l'avait bien secoué..._

Il était fier d'elle, et heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui.

\- Tu as raison, moi aussi je m'ennuie un peu. Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce palais, il faut peut-être _... il se stoppa et les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la ville, il lâcha soudainement:_ Kahlan!

Il partit à sa rencontre, et Cara lui emboita le pas après avoir regardé dans la même direction que lui.

OOooOO

Kahlan Amnell eut un accueil des plus chaleureux, le retour du sorcier et de la mère inquisitrice fit des heureux parmi le peuple.

Arrivée prés des portes du palais, elle se rua dans les bras de son amant qui l'attendait depuis longtemps.

Cara voyant ça, leva les yeux au ciel en passant à coté d'eux, et vint saluer Zeddicus Zul'Zorander.

Le sorcier souriant, l'a regarda amusé.

\- Alors le voyage a été calme?

\- A part notre chère Kahlan qui se languissait de Richard, tout a été à merveille. Cela fait bizarre d'avoir un voyage sans encombre!

Cara acquiesça d'un sourire discret. Elle se retourna, pour voir ou en était les deux tourtereaux, quand une belle brune aux yeux bleus, lui sauta dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras, sans qu'elle puisse esquiver.

\- Cara! Tu m'as manqué toi aussi!

\- Kahlan, je suis ravie de te revoir, mais si tu pouvais éviter de m'étouffer, ça serait bien!

Kahlan lâcha son amie et se mit à rire tout en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

\- Toi alors!

OOooOO

Les quatre amis se rassemblèrent pour fêter leur retour, autour d'un grand festin.

Kahlan ainsi que Zedd se mirent à raconter leur petit périple, et leur séjour à Aydindril.

\- Comment va ta sœur? _demanda Richard avec tendresse, en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré par le passé._

\- Elle va bien, elle se fait à cette vie et son fils est un vrai petit ange!

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à elle-même et puis à Richard, qui ne pourraient peut-être pas connaitre ce bonheur. Celui de vivre comme tout le monde, de se marier, d'avoir une famille.

Les inquisitrices ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, sans convertir leur amant, étant donné qu'elles ne pouvaient pas contrôler leur pouvoir durant l'acte. Alors Kahlan repoussait ce projet le plus loin possible, _"Quel malédiction..." pensa-t-elle après un soupire._

Etant la mère inquisitrice et la dernière de surcroît, elle se devait d'aller à Aydindril, la cité des inquisitrices pour aider la population et donner sa bénédiction, ou même son jugement en temps que porteuse de la vérité. Un homme qu'elle avait converti par le passé, avait été choisi pour la remplacer en son absence, et sa sœur l'aidait quelques fois.

La route était longue, mais zedd l'accompagnait pour profiter des savoir de cette ville.

\- Zedd en a bien profité cette fois! Il a même revu cette vieille Shota. _Lança Kahlan taquine_.

Ce dernier, se mit à regarder l'assemblée d'un air gêné.

\- Encore elle! Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait? _chercha à savoir Richard._

\- Rien de particulier, elle est venue pour faire des recherches. Quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus, elle m'a envoyé sur les roses, et m'a avoué avoir fait assez d'erreur dans le passé... donc elle voulait attendre avant de dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle manigance!

\- Manquerait plus qu'elle te confectionne un filtre pour t'ensorceler... encore. _Ironisa Cara_.

Tous se mirent à rire. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, et de pouvoir profiter du calme.

En pensant tous, que celui-ci ne durerait pas.

OOooOO

Le lendemain Richard gérait les tensions des derniers événements, secondé par Kahlan. Zedd lui, s'était rué dans la bibliothèque pour se plonger dans ses lectures. Quant à Cara, elle décida de partir se défouler en forêt, arc en main.

La ville était paisible, la population ne vivait plus dans la peur et la souffrance. Même la présence de Cara, qui dans le passé aurait effrayé plus d'un, était accepté de tous. Elle était même vue comme une héroïne pour avoir aidé le sourcier. Ils savaient qu'elle était différente des autres Mord'sith, qui étaient encore sous le joug de Darken Rahl.

Cara arrivait enfin dans les bois tout prés du Palais. Les cheveux se mêlant au grès des légères brises, tapis dans un buisson, elle se mit à suivre une belle biche.

L'adrénaline. Courir, chasser, s'évader... Qu'il était bon de retrouver cette sensation passée qui aujourd'hui, n'avait plus sa place.

Deux chevaux au galop lui fit perdre sa concentration, la biche sauta au dessus d'une grosse racine, et s'enfuit, effrayée par le bruit que faisaient les chevaux. _"Et merde..."_

Intriguée, Cara se rendit vers la route pour voir ce qu'il se passait, quand elle vit au loin deux sœurs de la lumière. Du moins, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas celle de l'obscurité, qui étaient encore leurs ennemies _"Remarque ça m'aurait défoulé!" songea-t-elle_. Les deux femmes galopèrent en direction du Palais.

Cara reconnue l'une d'elle, la plus âgé des deux, et lui fit un grand signe de la main. Celle-ci s'arrêta à son niveau, après avoir reconnue la Mord'sith.

\- Eh bien qui voila? Notre vieille amie Verna!

\- Cara, heureuse de te revoir, je venais justement au palais pour vous parler. Vous êtes tous la?

\- Oui, mais que se passe t'il?

\- Monte, je vous dirai en arrivant.

Cara accepta et se hissa derrière son amie.

OOooOO

Après que Richard ait fermé les portes du palais et retrouvé le calme du hall, il demanda aux soldats d'aller à leur poste pour commencer leurs tours de garde. Puis, il rejoignit les deux sœurs de la lumière, ainsi que Kahlan et Cara qui avaient retrouvé Zedd dans la grande bibliothèque du Palais.

\- C'est bon, nous sommes tranquilles. Alors mon amie que se passe t-il pour que vous fassiez tout ce chemin depuis le palais des prophètes ? _demanda-t-il en proie à la curiosité._

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent.

\- Tout d'abord, je suis heureuse de vous revoir et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous féliciter pour votre réussite contre le Gardien. Alors bravo à tous.

\- Tu es l'une des seules au palais à avoir cru en moi, alors merci à toi Verna.

Verna sourit et repris le fil de sa conversation.

\- Si je suis ici c'est pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Dame Abesse a repris son pouvoir au sein du Palais. Elle a porté son attention sur une prophétie étrange et m'a demandé de venir vous en parler.

\- Et c'est repartie! _s'exclama Cara fatiguée de cette rengaine._

\- Hey, tu voulais de l'action non? _demanda Richard d'un air taquin, tout en restant perplexe._

\- Oui c'est vrai mais ça commence toujours de la même façon, par une prophétie, et après manquerait plus qu'on nous parle de Darken Ra...

\- Si on le laissait dans son trou? Et qu'on écoutait Verna? _Coupa Kahlan_.

\- Écoutons la voix de la sagesse, _finit Cara levant les yeux au ciel_.

Kahlan lui fit des gros yeux, et après un sourire discret se tourna vers Verna.

\- Nous t'écoutons!

\- Merci Kahlan, _avec un sourire, elle baissa la tête en signe de respect, et reprit son explication_. La prophétie annonce la venue d'une femme, qui jouera un rôle dans notre futur proche. Jusque la rien d'alarmant, mais la prophétie la présente comme "La fille de la lune".

\- Qui est cette fille de la lune? _demanda Zedd._

\- Il n'y pas d'explication précise la concernant. Dame Abesse a été très intrigué et s'est mise à rechercher une prophétie plus ancienne qui nous aurait échappé. Et ce que nous avons trouvé nous a d'autant plus troublé ... Il y a bien une ancienne prophétie qui a été écrite en parallèle avec la tienne Richard, celle qui annonçait ta naissance. Ce n'est pas la créatrice qui nous la envoyé...

\- Moi? Mais quel rapport entre cette femme et moi ? Que disait la prophétie? Qui l'aurait envoyé alors?

\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Nous pensons que cela vient du Gardien lui même, mais nous ne savons pas comment. Peut-être par un intermédiaire, ou par les sœurs de l'obscurité. Richard nous nous sommes aperçu que cette femme est née le même jour que toi et cette prophétie l'annonce comme étant ta… jumelle… obscure...

\- Vous êtes sûres de ce que vous affirmez? _Richard n'en revenait pas de cette révélation._

 _« Une jumelle ? »_

\- Sur, non pas vraiment, il faudrait retrouver cette femme pour l'être. On pourrait parler d'âme jumelle mais nous n'arrivons pas à savoir si c'est cela. Nous savons que les âmes jumelles sont rares et uniques contrairement aux âmes sœurs. Ces dernières sont des âmes qui se cherchent que ce soit pour une forte amitié ou un grand amour comme vous et Kahlan par exemple, _celle-ci se mit à rougir légèrement devant le regard consterné de Cara_ , elles sont importantes et unies car elles viennent du même groupe d'âmes, c'est-à-dire un groupe d'âmes liées entre elles depuis la première incarnation. Les âmes jumelles sont plus compliquées car c'est l'autre moitié de l'être, d'où leur coté unique, et d'ou notre supposition presque surréaliste. En tout cas quand ces deux âmes se retrouvent, elles ont un lien spirituel fort et se reconnaissent. Tout cela est confus, il n'y avait rien sur elle jusque la, et cette prophétie est en faveur du gardien ce qui est une première.

\- Tu oublies celle ou cela disait que j'allais échouer contre lui! _cracha Richard._

\- Hum..c'est vrai...mais...

\- Je l'ai retrouvé, je ne pensais pas mettre la main dessus, depuis le temps!

Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Zedd qui s'était déplacé. D'un coup il avait poussé un petit cri de satisfaction en sortant un livre noir, se trouvant au fond d'une des étagères de la grande bibliothèque.

Tous se retournèrent.

\- Un peu plus d'explications serait utile Zedd! _intervient Cara._

\- Oui, oui! Quand j'étais jeune, vous le savez, j'ai été dans ce palais et auprès de la famille Rahl qui s'intéressait à la magie, _expliqua-t-il tout en feuilletant le livre._ Je ne sais rien au sujet d'une prophétie concernant la naissance d'une fille vue que je suis partie, bien avant la naissance de Richard.

\- Oui! _affirmation générale._

\- Et bien j'avais un livre rare, ce livre, _il le désigna d'un coup de tête._ Je ne pouvais pas le prendre avec moi, alors j'avais décidé de le cacher dans cette bibliothèque grâce à ma magie, loin des regards indiscrets et des mages noirs comme Darken! Je n'y pensais plus du tout à vrai dire, et vraisemblablement, je l'ai bien caché! Celui-ci renferme les anciens savoirs du Gardien! C'est "Le livre des lamentations".

\- Mais c'est impossible ce livre a été perdu, il y a des siècles! _s'interloqua Verna_.

\- Et bien mon maître me la transmit...bref, ce n'est pas un livre à prendre à la légère, il renferme des secrets à ne pas libérer! Entre de mauvaises mains, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

\- Heureusement que Darken ne l'a pas trouvé, tu as pris un gros risque! Et en quoi ce livre peut-il nous aider? _trépigna Kahlan, qui voulait en savoir plus sur cette femme._

\- Un instant !... ah j'ai trouvé! ... Etant donné que le sourcier a été choisi par la créatrice pour combattre le gardien, je me suis dit que celui-ci avait peu être trouvé une sorte de parade et donc j'avais raison... "La fille de la Lune" ou appelé aussi, ''la fille du Gardien''. _Cette femme est attendue comme étant l'exact opposé d'un sourcier puissant. Deux combattants choisis par la créatrice et le gardien se livrant bataille l'un contre l'autre._ C'est étrange car c'est écrit comme une sorte de quête obscure, ce n'est pas comme pour toi, Richard, ou tu devais accepter ton destin de sourcier. Il faut que je l'étudie en profondeur, pour en savoir plus.

A ces mots tous croisèrent leurs regards, de plus en plus intrigués et angoissés.

\- Charmant! _fit Cara._

\- C'est possible qu'elle ne soit pas encore maléfique, non ? _tenta Richard plein d'espoir._

\- Eh bien en effet, comme le dit le livre, il fera appel à certains agents ou même ceux qui le vénère pour retrouver cette femme et faire d'elle son "pantin", _il toisa le groupe d'un regard inquiet_ , je pense qu'avec la déchirure du voile qui nous protégeait du monde des morts, cela a dû lui permettre de la localiser... d'ou la prophétie... à moins que cela vienne d'elle directement. Je trouve étrange qu'il n'ait pas agi avant.

\- Après tous ce qu'il a fait pour nous gâcher la vie, entre Darken et les agents lambda, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, _renchérit Cara_.

\- Mais _, réfléchit Verna_ , il y a une grande chance pour que cette femme soit de notre côté, comme dit Richard, et donc, qu'elle soit en danger.

\- Bon il faut la retrouver avant les agents! _conclut Richard_. On fait comment pour trouver cette mystérieuse… jumelle? D'ailleurs, serait-il possible, qu'elle soit ma sœur ?

\- Je ne pense pas… Oh, étrange...

\- Quoi Zedd? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a pire!

\- Le livre vient de me dire comment la retrouver.

\- Quoi?! _Interrogation générale._

Ils se rapprochèrent de leur ami.

\- Juste après ta question des phrases se sont écrites sur la page blanche du livre.

 _"Toi qui veux trouver la fille de la lune, alors recherche celle dont la marque attire les regards, celle dont le cœur, s'est brisé dans le sang, celle connue pour son courage, et enfin celle capable du pire comme du meilleur. Alors tu trouveras cette femme perdue, à la recherche de la vérité. Toi seul décidera de la sacrifier ou de la protéger, à toi de faire le bon choix car au final un seul futur en ressortira"._

Le texte disparu à la fin de sa lecture.

Le silence laissa tout le monde en suspens, tous réfléchissaient.

L'ambiance pesante fut brisée par la voix de Cara.

\- Voila qu'ils nous refont le coup de l'énigme, _fit-elle d'une voix blasée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_. Bon... ça ne nous aide pas vraiment tout ça...

\- En prenant les éléments un par un, peut-être! _Richard perplexe était resté sur une phrase en particulier._...perdue à la recherche de la vérité... _se répétât-il tout bas..._ Mais oui bien sûr! Qui sont ces femmes qui se sont vouées depuis des siècles à trouver la vérité?

Tous se tournèrent vers Kahlan.

\- Alors si elle ne vient pas vers moi... elle ira à Aydindril, _termina l'inquisitrice._


	2. Chapter 2 : Winterglass

**Bonjour!**

 **Ce chapitre sera un peu particulier, car il n'y aura pas de personnages connus... mais juste ceux que j'ai inventé pour le déroulement de ma fiction.**

 **Je précise que cela sera le seul.**

 **Cara et Kahlan reviendront vite :)**

 **Alors ne vous arrêtez pas à ce chapitre...**

 **Ps: Je m'excuse, par ailleurs, pour les fautes qui se seraient glisser entre les lignes.**

* * *

 **2\. Winterglass**

* * *

Au nord de la région de D'hara, se trouvait une cité cachée dans la montagne, bordant la limite de tout le territoire. Une montagne millénaire, à perte de vue, s'achevant par la suite sur les falaises abruptes de l'océan de glace.

Enneigée toute une mi-année, au relief vaste, entre plaines, forêts et monts se dresse cette fameuse cité nommée Winterglass.

Une cité légendaire, à flan de montagne, peu visible des plaines de D'hara.

Construite en pierre, elle était en partie entourée d'un mur haut et massif, qui protégeait la ville des dangers extérieurs, autans de la froideur de l'hiver que des créatures ou bandits qui sillonnaient les montagnes et forêts. Les plus téméraires arrivaient en haut de ses nombreuses marches pour contempler la grande porte d'orée et sculptée qui fermait l'entrée de la ville.

La vie dans cette région y était rude, et peu de gens connaissaient ce petit peuple, qui vivait reclus du reste du monde. Bien gardée, elle n'eue que peu de perte lors de l'attaque de Grinceurs venant du monde des morts.

Dans la plaine en contrebas, les quelques victimes était les fermiers, villageois, chasseurs et aventuriers inconscients ou téméraires.

Peu de messagers arrivaient dans la haute demeure du Grand Duc Ian Silver, dirigeant de la cité, guide de ces habitants à part et isolés.

Malgré tout ils eurent la nouvelle de l'apparition d'un nouveau sourcier, puis de ses quelques réussites, soulageant les citadins.

Tout était revenue à la normale quand cette mystérieuse faille vers le monde d'en bas se referma.

Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait...

OOooOO

Le Grand Duc Silver se trouvait comme à son habitude sur son trône de pierre au milieu de la plus grande salle de sa demeure, recevant et écoutant toutes les réclamations des habitants en processions devant les marches.

Une salle remplie de tableau, mais aussi décorée par les armoiries de la famille Silver, représentées par un flocon de neige devant une montagne.

Leurs histoires, leurs victoires et leurs défaites se trouvaient représentées dans cette salle. Mais aussi des sculptures, des gravures à même le sol, œuvre d'art de cette ville, si atypique.

De grandes torches mises dans la plupart des recoins de la salle, rendaient l'endroit plus agréable.

Le Duc était un homme bon, respecté et apprécié, un dirigeant pourvue d'une poigne de fer mais généreux. C'était aussi un père aimant. Veuf depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année, il avait décidé de prendre soin de ses deux enfants sans jamais se remarier, conservant le souvenir de son amour perdu.

Jude son fils aîné était le chef de la garde. Doté d'une carrure imposante, des cheveux long et blond entourant un visage dur. La douceur de ses yeux bleus reflétaient le respect comme chez tous les Silver. Jude était devenue l'un des meilleur combattant à l'épée et au bouclier de la cité, formé par son oncle qui se trouvait être l'ancien chef de la garde, le commandant Vermillion.

Cassandra la fille chérie, avec le temps se trouvait être une belle jeune femme, élancée, douce, portant une longue tresse blonde, sur le coté. C'était une fille rêveuse, qui recherchait l'aventure et très altruiste. Elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps, à lire dans la grande bibliothèque de la ville ou à rendre service.

Pour cette dernière tâche, il lui arrivait de suivre son amie, sa sœur de cœur, la mystérieuse Jaina.

Jude au côté du trône écoutait son père en silence, il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps ce dernier était pensif, comme préoccupé par quelque chose, et le chef de la garde avait une idée de ce qui le rendait si distrait...

\- Père, vous avez l'air ailleurs depuis quelques temps, vous allez bien? _s'inquiéta Jude._

La tête posée sur sa main, attendant une nouvelle demande, le Duc sortit de sa réflexion pour porter toute l'attention à son fils.

\- Je vais bien mon fils, mais même s'il n'y a plus les Grinceurs, ou les agents du Gardien à l'extérieur de nos mur, je m'inquiète des fréquentes et récentes sorties de ta chère sœur et de Jaina.

 _"J'en était sûr"_ _pensa Jude._

\- Je n'aime pas cela non plus, mais ma sœur et une femme aujourd'hui, et quant à Jaina, elle à toujours su se défendre et protéger Cassandra de tout danger.

\- Je sais bien... mais ce n'est pas des autres dont je me soucis, mais de Jaina. Nous l'avons recueilli étant jeune, sur l'initiative de mon frère mais après toutes ses années, nous ne savons toujours rien d'elle, d'ou elle vient et d'ou elle tiens ses...dons.

\- Pourquoi vous préoccupe-t-elle, tant que cela? C'est à cause de sa magie?

Le Duc observait son fils de ses yeux bleu fatigués, il lui sourit et se leva.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton vieux père qui se fait, sûrement, trop de soucis!

Jude ne voulait pas en rester là, mais le Duc avisa les habitants et la garde qu'il se retirait dans ses appartements, et s'en alla sans un regard, ni un mot de plus.

Il se demandait pourquoi son père faisait tant de mystère, pourquoi il se préoccupé autans de cette femme, et pourquoi, après toute ses années, il ne savait toujours rien d'elle. Il l'avait accepté auprès d'eux, mais elle restait une énigme indéchiffrable.

Sur cette dernière pensée Jude sortit de sa réflexion au rire bien connue de sa sœur cadette, qui entra dans la salle un livre à la main, accompagné de Jaina, qui la regardait avec tendresse, le sourire au lèvre. Elle était vêtu d'un pantalon foncé prés du corps, de bottine en cuir robuste, et d'un gilet sans manche en cuir fin, porté par dessus une chemise blanche. Elle se coiffait souvent d'une queue de cheval haute, qui n'empêchait pas à ses cheveux châtains légèrement ondulé de retombé sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Jaina s'avançait en portant son carquois dans une main et son arc sur l'épaule.

\- Eh bien chère sœur que t'arrive t'il, pour être aussi guillerette?

\- Je racontais, à Jaina, quelques petites anecdotes te concernant, _fit-elle avec un regard amusé,_ surtout quand tu essayais, en vain, de tirer à l'arc.

\- Hey, je me suis amélioré depuis! _Jude fit la moue comme un petit garçon vexé._ J'avoue ne pas être à l'aise avec l'arc... Peu être que je devrais demander des cours à notre chère Jaina, qui s'entraîne si durement.

Jaina, en face de lui, le regarda fixement de ses yeux noisette, ce qui le troubla légèrement. Il détourna le regard pour le poser sur cette fameuse tâche de naissance qui se trouvait au dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme, représentant deux croisants de lune inversées par le côté arrondi. Elle attirait souvent les regards, surtout quant la chasseuse la laissait apparente. Il rougit de plus belle en se rendant compte qu'il la fixait un peu trop longtemps et capta son regard à nouveau, comprenant qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Voyant la gêne de Jude, elle lui sourit.

\- Eh bien ça serait avec plaisir Jude, tu viendras à mon prochain entrainement!

\- Tu n'as même pas besoin de t'entraîner autans! Tu es la meilleure tireuse de tout Winterglass, je te rappel!

\- C'est bien ce que je lui dis, mais elle ne me croit pas! _s'indigna Cassandra_.

\- Mes amis, j'aime être la meilleure, c'est aussi simple que ça, _un sourire charmeur sur le visage , elle balança ses cheveux sur le côté et releva la tête, dans le but de mimer une femme hautaine et de faire sourire ses deux amis._

Ils la connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du tout ce genre de femme, et se mirent à rire en cœur, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Jude sentit une pointe au cœur. Il appréciait cette femme mais la curiosité l'empêchait de rester serein face à elle.

Un homme grand voir même imposant, grisonnant, et doté d'une barbe fournie, rentra à son tour dans le grand hall, s'aidant d'un bâton pour marché, il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Eh bien les enfants vous conspirez contre notre belle ville?

\- Oncle Vermi vous êtes revenue! _s'exclama Cassandra avec joie_.

Jaina se retourna et sourit à son mentor, qui rentrait enfin de son dernier voyage.

\- Ma chère Cassandra ne m'appelle pas ainsi tu n'es plus une enfant voyons!

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais je l'aime bien ce surnom, et je suis sur que ça vous plait, _répondit-elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil._ En tout cas vous avez l'air fatigué, parcourir le monde n'est plus de votre âge!

 _-_ Content que tu te soucis de ma santé ma chère petite. Tu seras ravis d'apprendre que c'était ma dernière, _Cassandra lui sourit à l'annonce de cette nouvelle._

Vermillion lui rendit son sourire.

Il posa les yeux sur Jude, le gratifia d'un signe de respect, et regarda Jaina qui lui souriait toujours timidement.

\- Comment vas-tu, ma petite?

\- Je sais que vous êtes partie longtemps, mais je ne suis plus une enfant! _répondit Jaina avec un regard de défit_. Je vais bien merci, et je suis heureuse que vous soyez de retour.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, _il se mit a rire, et l'ambiance fut agréable_. Je suis heureux d'être enfin de retour... chez moi!

Vermillion s'était occupé de Jaina, il la considérait aujourd'hui comme la fille qu'il aurait voulue, si la vie avait été tout autre.

Il était le frère cadet du Duc mais restait un membre à part entière. Conseillé et confident de ce dernier, il partait souvent pour en apprendre plus sur le reste du monde, c'était pour lui comme un besoin, mais la vieillesse le rattrapant, il avait décidé de passer le flambeau à Jude, ou tout autre aventurier.

Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre la salle ou le repas devait être servi. Et après ce festin, et ces belles retrouvailles, ils se quittèrent pour s'enfermer dans leurs chambres respectives.

OOooOO

Jaina a été découverte à l'adolescence, en pleine forêt non loin de la ville par Vermillion lui même alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission, accompagné de ses quatre hommes.

 _Flashback_

Cette année la, l'hiver fut plus rude que les autres. Le meilleur combattant de la cité, bravait le froid, et le vent glacial venant de la montagne, lorsqu'il entendit une voix non loin, celle d'une femme. Tout en suivant ce qu'il entendait, et guidé par les battement de son cœur, il se dirigea sans hésité, dans l'obscurité de la forêt silencieuse.

Ses hommes le suivaient en silence.

C'était dans cette forêt, que la plupart des ignorants, ne connaissant pas ses dangers, se confrontaient à des ombres, représentant leur peurs les plus profondes, entourés d'un silence effrayant. Ils se perdaient dans les méandres des profondeurs de la forêt noire, et se laissant happés par le froid, qui les endormait à jamais.

Vermillion et ses hommes passaient souvent par là, ils connaissaient les dangers mais restaient alertes et méfiants, car même cette voix qui les attirait, ne présageait rien de bon.

La voix se faisait plus proche à chacun de leur pas. Leurs tensions étaient de plus en plus importantes au fur et à mesure de leur progression, leurs cœur confus battaient fort dans leurs poitrines. Lorsqu'ils voyaient une ombre se profilée non loin d'eux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sursauter et de regarder tout autour d'eux. Il suffisait pour eux de rester discret.

\- Commandant! _murmura l'homme à sa gauche_ , Regardez! Là contre l'arbre!

Vermillion posa le regard sur la forme, qu'avait aperçu l'un de ses hommes. _"Une personne assise, recroquevillé ou alors un petit animal... ou quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant" pensa t'il_.

Ils se rapprochèrent, et Vermillion se rendit compte que ce qu'il entendait, n'était autre que les pleurs d'une femme, portés par le vent, sifflant à ses oreilles.

Des pleurs qui le guidait vers cette ombre _"Est-ce le piège d'un démon?..."._

Ils furent surpris quand d'un coup, le silence s'imposa à eux. Auprès de l'individu emmitouflé dans une cap, il se rendirent compte que le temps c'était comme... arrêté.

A l'approche de ces hommes, l'étranger leva la tête, et plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Vermillion qui se mit à frémir. Un léger souffle chaud sortait de ses lèvres presque bleues, et quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappèrent de la capuche, couvrant légèrement son visage. Ils virent que ce n'était qu'une jeune fille, qui frissonnait.

\- Allez…vous...en… _peina t'elle à dire_.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes interdit devant elle.

\- Ce n'est qu'une gamine! Comment a t'elle pu survivre ici? _Lança un des hommes qui s'était rapproché de son chef, pour la voir_.

\- Elle à l'air gelé, cela doit faire un bail qu'elle est là! On fait quoi ? _commenta un autre._

Vermillion s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. La jeune fille passa la main sous sa cap, et en sortit une dague étrange. La poignée étaient noire, et l'on pouvait voir un serpent gravé le long de la lame légèrement ondulée. Elle le menaçait tout en essayant de se relever, s'appuyant avec son autre main, à l'arbre dans son dos. Épuisée, elle usa de ses dernières forces et tomba inconsciente dans la neige.

La curiosité le rongeait, il avança sa main pour prendre la dague, mais ne put la tenir que quelques secondes, car à son contact, il sentit une brulure dans la paume de sa main, laissant tombé l'arme dans la neige. Il vit apparaitre sur sa peau une légère marque de brulure, encore douloureuse. Les hommes nerveux, voyaient quelques ombres se mouvoir dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

\- Commandant!

\- C'est bon, ça va... c'est juste... surprenant.

\- Les ombres… il faut partir !

Sous les regards inquiets de ses hommes, il prit son écharpe et emballa soigneusement la dague dedans sans la toucher directement, pour la ranger dans son sac, par la suite. Puis il recouvrit la jeune fille de sa cap afin qu'elle puisse se réchauffer, et la pris dans ses bras.

\- On la ramène à la ville, il lui faut des soins, sinon elle va mourir de froid.

\- Oui, Commandant! _firent t'il en cœur pressé de quitter cet endroit maudit._

Le temps reprit son cours.

En silence et un peu plus rapidement qu'a l'aller, ils reprirent le chemin de la route, pour ensuite se diriger vers la ville en toute hâte.

OOooOO

Cette mystérieuse fille avait vite repris des couleurs grâce au soin de la guérisseuse. Elle reprenait peu à peu connaissance, quant elle surprit une fille plus jeune, avec des boucles d'or, qui la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Oncle Vermi! Oncle Vermi! Elle se réveille! Vite! Je le savais! Je le savais qu'elle allait s'en sortir!

La jeune fille essayait de se lever, et d'une voix faible s'adressa à la petite qui sautillait de joie.

\- Ou... Ou suis-je? Qui es-tu...?

Vermillon apparu dans le champ de vision de l'adolescente, et plaqua ses deux mains sur ses épaules, afin de l'obliger à se rallonger.

\- Vous…

\- La guérisseuse s'est permise de te changer, tu étais trempé. Tu t'en sortiras très bien petite, d'après elle, tu as une très bonne constitution, mais c'est tout de même un miracle d'avoir survécu, il en a fallu de peu. D'ailleurs elle a remarqué cette marque, _confus il pointa du doigt le sternum de la jeune fille._

\- …

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est?

-Je... je l'ai toujours eu...

-C'est une drôle de tâche de naissance en tout cas, on dirait deux croissants de lune inversés.

Jaina mis instinctivement sa main sur sa marque, elle ne se souvenait plus mais savait au fond d'elle que cela avait toujours été là.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu?

Elle mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Jai... Jaina.

\- Bienvenue à Winterglass Jaina! _S'écria la petite au boucle d'or, faisant faire une grimace à la nouvelle venue._

\- Je te présente ma nièce, Cassandra. Elle t'a veillé souvent, à vrais dire c'est une petite curieuse, très têtu, et des que je t'ai emmené ici, impossible de l'empêcher de venir te voir.

La petite en question, fit les gros yeux à son oncle, avant de les reposer sur Jaina.

Celle-ci la regarda. La petite blonde était haute d'une dizaine d'année, elle lui faisait un magnifique sourire.

\- Je sais que tu es faible, mais il faut que tu me dises d'ou tu viens, et ce qu'il s'est passé! Tu n'as pas l'air d'être d'ici, ou est ta famille?, _interrogea Vermillion_.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, _elle se prit la tête entre ses mains_ , je... je ne me souviens pas...

Cassandra la regardait d'un air grave, passant d'elle à son oncle.

\- Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ma petite?

\- Je ne vous connais pas, et je ne suis pas petite! _cette réponse fit sourire Vermillion_ _qui ne s'attendait pas à cela_.

La jeune fille le regardait, les yeux tristes, puis observait ses mains et les reposa sur son ventre.

\- J'ai des flashs... Je vois, une femme... ma mère. Son sourire, ses mains qui caressent ma joue, ses bras qui me serrent contre elle, sa chaleur si apaisante et douce, sa voix qui m'apaisait, _elle se tut quelques instants, étouffant un sanglot_. Puis... la douleur, le sang... Comment m'avez-vous trouvé?

\- Je n'en suis pas sur, mais la voix d'une femme m'a guidé... jusqu'à toi! Dit moi, tu doit avoir une quinzaine d'année, non?

A ces mots Jaina posa ses yeux profondément dans ceux de Vermillion, qui fut troublé à nouveau.

Elle se sentait d'autans plus perdue...

\- Oui...

Le regard doux du grand homme, apaisa étrangement la jeune fille aux yeux noisette.

\- Si tu le veux bien nous allons te garder ici, et je prendrais soin de toi, tu seras mon apprentie, et moi ton mentor, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire te revienne, est-ce que ça te va?

\- Apprentie? Mentor?

\- Je vais t'enseigner tout ce que je sais, et tu m'aideras dans mes tâches. En échange, tu auras un toit, à manger, et des gens sur qui compter.

 _"Et j'aurais le temps d'en savoir plus sur elle... et sur cette...arme"_

Elle réfléchissait un petit moment.

\- Ai-je le choix?

\- C'est à toi de voir si tu veux braver le froid, et affronter les dangers de la forêt...

\- Hum… J'accepte... je n'ai nul par ou aller... mais pourquoi faites vous cela, pour moi?

\- Parce que tu en as besoin.

Jaina esquissa un sourire pincé qui ravie l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Merci, _dit-elle faiblement_.

\- Très bien, repose-toi maintenant et demain ta nouvelle vie t'attend! _Il lui fit un grand sourire._

Sur ces mots, il sortait avec la petite Cassandra qu'il tenait par la main, quant elle le lâcha au dernier moment. Elle courut vers Jaina pour ensuite lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir légèrement.

\- Quand tu iras mieux on jouera ensemble! Comme des sœurs!

Jaina posa sa main sur sa joue chaude _"des sœurs? ..."_

 _Fin flashback_

La jeune femme qu'était devenue Jaina après cette rencontre, ne pouvait que rendre fière son mentor. Elle ne pourrait jamais le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, depuis prés d'une dizaine d'année. Elle excellait en combat, à l'arc, et avait même d'autres facultés, qu'elle apprenait à maîtriser, comme le fait d'allumer une bougie par la pensée, ou déplacer certains objets. Cela, l'avait effrayé au début, mais il avait su la rassurer, et rester bienveillant envers elle.

Bien qu'elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de son passé, tout semblait naturel pour elle.

Accoudée à la fenêtre, les cheveux volant dans la brise de cette douce nuit, Jaina observait ces milliers d'étoiles qui remplissaient le ciel, et qu'elle aimait tant. Elle repensait à sa rencontre avec Vermillion et Cassandra, à ce jour ou tout avait basculé.

Depuis, son cœur froid avait laissé place à certains sentiments qu'elle avait oubliés.

Mais aussi à quelque chose de plus troublant. Certains flashs sur son passé, venaient encore la hanter même dans ses rêves, des images qui lui laissait un gout amère, un gout de sang. Elle sentait que quelque chose était enfoui au plus profond d'elle, une énergie, une force qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, et qui lui faisait terriblement peur...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise malgré tout.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le dire en tout cas ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rage et Révélations

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voila le Chapitre 3, un peu de mes personnages bien sûr, et retour de nos amis crée par Terry Goodkind (pour les livres) et Sam Raimi (Pour la série).**

 **J'aimerais remercier Linsy qui ma laissé une belle review, et qui m'a poussé à publier ma fan fiction.**

 **D'ailleurs, petite pub, n'hésitez pas à lire ses fictions sur "Once Upon A Time" qui sont splendides.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **3\. Rage et révélations**

* * *

Cassandra était de bonne humeur. Ce matin là était différent des autres. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, afin d'observer le magnifique paysage, qui s'offrait à elle derrière les remparts de la ville.

Jaina lui avait promis de l'emmener avec elle, pour chasser, et non pour leurs sorties habituelles. Aujourd'hui, elles allaient monter à cheval, et s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

La jeune femme attendait l'été, et ce jour avec impatience.

Elle avait mis des bottes de cuir, qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, un pantalon marron près du corps finissant par une ceinture en cuir. Elle portait une petite veste beige, légère, boutonnée à l'avant, par dessus une chemise blanche ample. Des vêtements agréables, souples, qui la protégeaient de la fraîcheur de la matinée.

Elle s'observait dans le miroir, quand on toqua à sa porte.

\- Tu es prête Cassy?

Jaina fit irruption dans la chambre de la fille du Duc, qui finissait juste de se faire une tresse sur le côté, comme à son habitude.

\- Je suis prête! _dit-elle enthousiaste, et souriante._

 _"Elle est mignonne..." pensa Jaina, les joues légèrement rosies._

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambre, pour se diriger vers le grand hall, où les attendait, Jude, peu rassuré de cette petite sortie.

\- Bonjour vous deux! Vous m'avez l'air en forme, et de bonne humeur, _il sourit à leur approche._ J'ai demandé à Geoffrey, mon meilleur garde, de vous accompagner pour...

\- Pas besoin Jude! C'est gentil de ta part, mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants, et tant que je suis avec Jaina, je ne crains rien! _interrompit Cassandra_.

\- N'en fait pas qu'à ta tête Cass ! Je suis le chef de la garde, vous partirez avec lui, et vous ne discutez pas, _souffla-t-il exaspéré._

\- Mais...

\- Vous devriez l'écouter _, intervient une grosse voix._

Le Duc, et son Frère, Vermillion, s'approchèrent à leur rencontre.

\- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance en vous, mais une sécurité. N'oubliez pas que même si nous sommes en paix, beaucoup de bandits, et mercenaires convoitent notre richesse. Je n'aimerais pas apprendre votre enlèvement.

\- Vous avez raison! _Cassandra regarda Jaina, choquée, et fit la moue_ , Je ne pense pas que mon enlèvement leur rapporterait grand chose, mais pour Cassandra, on ne sait jamais. Je vous jure de la ramener saine et sauve.

\- Je te crois mon enfant...

\- Ne dit pas que tu ne vaux rien Jaina! _intervient son mentor._ Tu vaux beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, tu fais partie de la famille! _Insista Vermillion un peu irrité, par ses propos_.

\- Et je me permets de dire que nous sommes tous d'accord, _renchérit le Duc plus amusé par la jeune femme que ne l'était son frère._

\- Si vous le dites!

 _"Ah qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve, quand elle fait sa tête de mule" se dit Vermillion, levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Bon il est temps d'y aller Cassy!

\- Je te suis!

Les trois hommes les regardèrent s'enfuir. Tout trois pensifs.

OOooOO

Ils partirent donc à trois, vers leurs montures, puis franchirent la lourde porte de la ville, et passèrent par un chemin plus praticable pour les chevaux.

Ils descendirent vers la plaine bordant la grande forêt silencieuse.

Cassandra, toute excitée de cette sortie, regardait le paysage tout en avançant au coté de Jaina. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus sérieuse, cherchant un endroit discret où laisser les chevaux. Quant à Geoffrey il les suivait, silencieux.

En posant les yeux dans les profondeurs de la forêt silencieuse, Jaina eu un frisson, comme à chaque fois, se rappelant la morsure de ce fameux hiver, où elle avait croisé le chemin de son mentor.

Elle décida d'aller de l'autre coté de la plaine, où les bois étaient plus accueillants. De loin, on pouvait apercevoir le toit d'un cloché en ruine.

Après quelques minutes, ils entrèrent à l'orée de la forêt.

\- Nous allons laisser les chevaux ici ! En retrait de la route, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Nous on continue dans la forêt, _ordonna Jaina d'une voix calme_. Vous n'avez qu'à rester là, et nous attendre.

-Ma mission est de vous suivre princesse !

-Bon déjà, je ne suis pas une princesse, _elle entendit le gloussement de Cassandra derrière elle_. Et ensuite, vous aller effrayer tous les animaux de cette forêt avec tout votre attirail! _Il observa un instant son armure avant de reposer les yeux sur ladite « princesse »._ Puis ce n'est pas la forêt silencieuse, c'est moins dangereux ici, et si nous rencontrons des bandits, je saurais nous défendre. Je vous alerterais avec une flèche. _Elle pointa le ciel du doigt_.

Il resta quelques minutes à les observer tour à tour, d'un air sceptique. Il se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, de les laisser, mais voyant leurs regards déterminés, et sentant qu'il n'arriverait pas à avoir le dernier mot, il accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il alla s'occuper des chevaux, non sans préciser auparavant, qu'il les retrouverait, au moindre doute.

-Géniale ! Maintenant qu'on s'est débarrassé de l'autre boulet, ou est ce qu'on va ?

-Tu es vraiment sûre d'être la fille du Duc ? _ricana Jaina_. Tu n'as plus vraiment l'air d'une petite princesse, quand tu parles comme ça.

-Ah Ah Ah, très marrant ! Bon tu me réponds oui ou non ?

-Patience! C'est une surprise, _elle lui fit un clin d'œil_.

-Je croyais qu'on devait chasser ?!

-J'ai dit que je t'emmènerais en forêt, mais pas qu'on irait chasser.

-Alleeeer ! Dit moi ! Tu es tellement mystérieuse, je veux sav…. _elle se heurta au dos de Jaina quis s'était arrêtée d'un seul coup._

-Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que… _Jaina se retourna, et posa sa main sur la bouche de son amie, tout en lui faisant signe de se taire, et de la suivre_.

Elles se baissèrent, et avancèrent silencieusement parmi la végétation. Puis se stoppèrent, un peu plus loin, proche des ruines de ce qui devait être un ancien puits, pour ensuite apercevoir une ancienne chapelle en ruine.

-Wow ! C'est … _Elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue par la main de Jaina, et leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard insistant de son amie._

-Arrête de parler aussi fort, nous ne sommes pas seules, _fit-elle dans un murmure._

Des voix d'hommes leur parvenaient faiblement. Elles pouvaient voir le bâtiment principal, sous le cloché, et une grande entrée fermée par une lourde grille de fer. Les portes en bois étaient ouvertes en grand. L'endroit ne semblait pas être gardé, mais l'obscurité de l'entrée, rendait la visibilité restreinte.

Sur le côté, elles virent un escalier en pierre, caché par la végétation. Il permettait sûrement d'accéder plus rapidement à l'étage de la petite bâtisse.

-Je voulais t'emmener dans ces ruines, sachant que tu aimes ce genre d'endroit, mais quand j'y suis allée, il n'y avait personne. Ce sont sûrement des bandits, il vaut mieux partir.

-Tu es sûre ? On pourrait s'approcher un peu, et voir ce qu'ils font ?

-Non, je ne te ferais pas courir ce risque ! _fit-elle sans quitter des yeux l'entrée des ruines._

-Roh aller, fait pas ta rabat joie ! Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie !

-Non ! Cassy tu es sous ma … _mais celle-ci ne pût finir sa phrase, elle vit la jeune femme se diriger, discrètement, vers l'escalier en pierre._

-Rah… la prochaine fois je l'attache, _grogna-t-elle_.

Elle la rejoignit rapidement, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens, aux aguets du moindre bruit.

Cassandra s'aida de sa dague pour couper quelques lierres, et ronces afin de rendre le chemin plus praticable.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, elles furent stoppées par une petite grille en fer.

-Cassy, c'est fermé, on…

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà les mains sur la serrure. Elle essayait de la crocheter à l'aide de ses épingles à cheveux, sous le regard choqué de son amie. Elle ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard. La cambrioleuse retourna un sourire remplis de fierté, qui fit lever les yeux de la chasseuse.

 _"Elle est autant une princesse que moi " se disait-elle amusée par son amie._

Elles entrèrent discrètement dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de mezzanine en longère. Celle-ci donnait sur la salle principale de l'ancienne chapelle, sur son autel, ses bancs, et sur trois hommes, armés, assis au milieu des décombres. Tout trois en pleine discussion.

Elles ne virent pas l'homme, tapis dans l'ombre, adossé au mur juste derrière elles, observant, avec un sourire malveillant, les deux intruses.

OOooOO

Richard avait quitté le palais du peuple pour se rendre à Aydindril, afin de retrouver cette jeune femme mystérieuse, dont faisait mention la prophétie. Kahlan et Cara l'accompagnaient, ne voulant pas le laisser seul, dans sa nouvelle quête. La soeur qui accompagnait Verna était repartie pour le Palais de prophète afin de prévenir la Dame Abesse. Quant à Verna elle avait décidé de suivre le petit groupe.

Zedd, quant à lui, avait pris la résolution de rester au palais, afin de continuer ses recherches. Mais aussi pour surveiller le chancelier, élu en tant que remplaçant, en l'absence du Sourcier.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils voyageaient.

La nuit tombait doucement sur les terres de d'Hara. Sentant la fatigue arriver, ils décidèrent de faire un feu de camp, afin de se reposer, ainsi que les chevaux.

-Tu penses vraiment que l'on va la retrouver ? _fit Richard, à l'intention de Verna, qui s'occupait de couper quelques fruits trouvés dans la forêt._

-Je ne sais pas, mais tout porte à croire qu'elle cherchera la vérité sur elle. Alors, cette idée d'aller à Aydindril n'est pas mauvaise. C'est léger comme déduction, mais il faut bien un début, et nous n'avons aucunes autres pistes…

-Richard, tu as toujours suivit ton cœur, alors fait lui confiance une nouvelle fois, _finit Kahlan sur un sourire rassurant_. C'est vrai qu'on est dans le brouillard, mais en restant au Palais nous n'aurions pas eu plus de réponse.

-Vous avez raison !

-A la bonne heure ! Bon, et si on mangeait ces appétissants fruits, _intervient Cara, laissant échapper un petit rire aux autres, amusée de la remarque légèrement enfantine de la blonde._

-Un vrai estomac sur patte ! _lança Kahlan_.

-J'aime manger, il n'y a pas de mal à cela !

Après un repas, fait de gibiers et de fruits, le petit groupe se prépara pour la nuit. Verna déjà allongée sur sa paillasse, semblait dormir. Richard était assis un peu plus loin contre un arbre, son épée à portée de main, pour son premier tour de garde.

Kahlan rejoignit Cara, qui était assise prés du feu. Elle plaça sa paillasse, et son sac, entre celle de la blonde, et de Richard.

-Si tout ce passe bien, nous serons là bas dans deux jours. Je ne pensais pas y retourner aussi vite... d'ailleurs j'avais oublié, que c'était beaucoup plus agréable de faire la route avec vous. J'aime beaucoup Zedd… mais... c'est Zedd.

-Je veux bien le croire, il ronfle comme un ours, _la remarque fit rire les deux jeunes femmes, ce qui leurs value un regard accusateur de la part de Richard. Il leur désigna Verna, endormie en face d'elles, d'un signe de la main._

-On peu même plus rigoler, _kahlan leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers son amie._

-Ah ces hommes, de vrai rabat-joie, _murmura Cara, un sourire timide sur les lèvres._

Kahlan observa quelques instants la blonde. Elle avait les mains dans son sac de voyage, qu'elle referma ensuite pour le reposer non loin d'elle.

-En parlant d'homme ! Tu en es où de ce côté la ?

-C'est à moi que tu parles ?

-A qui d'autre ? _Kahlan étouffa un rire._

Elle savait que Cara n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, parler d'amour était une sorte de supplice pour elle. Elle avait accepté leur amitié, mais pour le reste, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Kahlan avait eu énormément de mal à se faire à la présence de la jeune femme, tout au début de leur rencontre. Depuis, elle lui avait prouvée qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle repensa à certains moments de leur précédent périple, où les deux jeunes femmes, s'étaient petit à petit rapprochées. Pour se soutenir, et se protéger l'une et l'autre. Mais aussi, elle revit ces moments bien à elles, comme celui qu'elles partageaient cette nuit. Des moments où elles pouvaient se confier, où Cara s'ouvrait à elle.

Elle savait qu'à force son amie laissait petit à petit tomber ses barrières, et la brune adorait la taquiner.

L'inquisitrice devait avouer que pendant son séjour loin de ses amis, la jeune femme l'avait beaucoup manquée. Le fait d'être à ses côtés ravivait certaines émotions en elle, qu'elle avait souvent du mal à cerner.

-Je suis partie deux semaines entières, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'ais pas trouvé un bel homme pendant ce temps ?

-Eh bien non, et puisque tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'un homme, _souffla Cara, excédée._

-Oh _, fit Kahlan surprise_. Hum… une femme alors ?

Cara eu un hoquet de surprise, et fixa la brune qui la scrutait. Elle pouvait voir son sourire bienveillant, à la lueur des flammes du feu qui crépitait encore. Un sourire qui pouvait exaspérer la Mord'sith, comme lui provoquer une chaleur réconfortante, qu'elle avait encore du mal à accepter.

Elle avait toujours trouvé cette femme aux yeux bleus, attirante, intimidante, et même effrayante quelques fois.

-Non plus, _elle détourna les yeux pour fixer les flammes._

-Cara voyons, tu as bien quelqu'un en vue? Cela ne manque pas en ville! _fit-elle avant de devenir plus sérieuse_. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, tu le mérites.

Après ces quelques mots Cara eut une pointe au cœur. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, jouant avec ses doigts, sans s'en rendre compte elle montrait une certaine nervosité. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ses mots se perdirent devant le regard insistant de la brune. Elle baissa les yeux.

Après une grande inspiration, elle s'exprima enfin dans une voix presque inaudible.

-Je... Je suis heureuse avec vous, _malgré la situation qui la gênait horriblement, elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de l'inquisitrice_. Tu m'avais manqué, Kahlan.

Le sourire béa de son amie, laissa échapper un soupire de lassitude de la blonde. Elle roula des yeux avant de se coucher, et de lui tourner le dos.

Cara ne vit pas les joues rosies de la brune, qui avait toujours un léger sourire en se couchant. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel étoilé, elle entendait encore les mots de la Mord'sith qui l'avait touchés droit au cœur. Celui-ci battait sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Ce n'était rien, mais venant de Cara, c'était plus que de simples mots.

Après quelques minutes, elle entendit la respiration lente et continue de son amie. Elle tourna la tête vers Richard qui posa les yeux sur elle, et lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse. Son cœur se serra. Elle l'aimait, mais elle sentait que ses sentiments avaient changé, ainsi que son regard. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec une légère tristesse dans les yeux. Elle avait le cœur lourd en sachant que, jamais, elle ne pourrait vivre normalement à ses côtés. En avait-elle seulement l'envie? Cette année difficile l'avait perdue dans les méandres de ses propres doutes.

Elle regarda le dos de Cara, et sentit le sommeil prendre possession d'elle.

En face, personne ne vit le sourire de Verna qui se dessina alors sur son visage.

OOooOO

-Je suis peu être vieille, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, _lança Verna à Cara qui sursauta, alors qu'elles se trouvaient toutes d'eux à cheval, derrière les deux amoureux._

 _-_ Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois ! _grogna Cara._

 _-_ Quoi? Je t'ai fait peur? _demanda-t-elle ironiquement, devant le regard noir de la blonde_.

-Vous êtes peut-être la seule dans votre genre que je supporte, mais n'abusez pas !

-Et si j'abuse? _elle vit le sourire vicieux de Cara, et se retourna_ , en faite je ne veux pas savoir ! _finit-elle. Tout de même, cette Mord'sith la surprenait de jour en jour._ En tout cas, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'observe beaucoup.

-Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, alors soit.

Verna leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dit-moi, tu es toujours aussi méprisante?

-Bon je sens que vous avez quelques chose à me dire, alors je vous écoute, _souffla la Mord'sith._

-Merci! Depuis quand?

-Depuis quand, quoi? Vous parlez en énigme, maintenant!

-Depuis quand tu as des sentiments pour elle?

Cara faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, et regarda la sœur qui lui faisait un sourire victorieux.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez?

-Et bien de Kahlan. De ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-Mais ça va pas bien dans votre tête?!

-Oh si très bien, merci, _fit-elle avec un sourire narquois_. Comme je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vue de quelle façon tu la regardais.

-Et alors? Kahlan est devenue une... amie. Puis... elle est avec Richard... bref je ne la regarde pas d'une façon différente de vous.

La blonde observa ses deux amis qui discutaient, les chevaux au pas. En voyant la brune qui souriait au sourcier, elle sentit son ventre se nouer _"Non, ça n'a rien à voir... je ne la regarde pas différemment. Elle est toujours cette inquisitrice exaspérante, énervante et intrusive qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel... mais qui... me fait sourire... me soutient..." elle ferma les yeux un instant, et secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées._

-C'est vrai que c'est une très belle femme, _Verna voyait, juste devant elle, la chevelure brune de Kahlan. Elle observa Cara qui fixait la même personne._

-Quoi? Rooh... Vous n'écoutez même pas ce que je vous dis!

-Si, et j'ai compris que sa relation avec Richard est une excuse pour ne rien tenter.

-Quoi? _Cara n'en revenait pas, Verna était-elle entrain de la pousser dans les bras de la brune?_ Non mais vous vous entendez parler? C'est ridicule!

-Et si elle avait les mêmes sentiments que toi?

-Elle ne l'ai a pas! C _ara se mordit la lèvre inférieur, sans le vouloir elle venait d'admettre qu'elle avait_ _peut-être des sentiments autre qu'amicaux pour la brune._

-En es-tu vraiment sûre ?

-Je... Oh et puis merde! Depuis quand vous vous occupez de ma vie privée? En quoi cela vous regarde? _grogna la blonde qui perdait patience._

 _-_ Malgré ton caractère de cochon, je t'apprécie _, elle lui fit un sourire sincère._ Si tu ne lui demandes pas, tu ne sauras jamais, _finit-elle sur un clin d'œil explicite._

Cara, les yeux ronds, allait répondre mais la sœur s'avançait déjà pour rattraper les deux autres, mettant un terme à la conversation. Elle avait embrouillé la Mord'sith, et s'était enfuis la laissant seule avec ses questions.

La blonde la suivit des yeux, et posa son regard sur la magnifique chevelure ébène de l'inquisitrice. Celle-ci se retourna, et lui fit un signe de la main suivit d'un sourire enjôleur.

-C'est n'importe quoi! _grogna Cara avant de s'élancer vers le groupe._

OOooOO

Une douleur lancinante se propageait dans son crâne, les yeux clos, elle sentait le sol froid, et dur sous ses doigts. Reprenant peu à peu conscience, mais gardant les yeux fermés, elle entendit plusieurs voix graves, et masculines auprès d'elle.

-Alors c'est elle? _fit une première voix._

-Elle correspond à la description, _répondit une autre voix._

-Comment savais-tu qu'elle viendrait ici?

-J'ai surpris une conversation avec un des chasseurs du village.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait de l'autre?

-Elle ne nous sert a rien. On a cas la tuer pour éviter qu'elle alerte le garde, et le reste de la ville.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, Jaina reconnue ensuite la voix de Cassandra.

-Jaina! Lâchez-moi!

A ces mots, la chasseuse ouvrit les yeux et se releva du mieux qu'elle put. Deux doigts contre sa tempe, elle sentait la douleur se propager. Elle vit avec stupeur les paires d'yeux de trois hommes se tourner vers elle, mais surtout Cassandra qui se débattait entre les bras de l'un d'eux.

Alors qu'elle allait se ruer sur eux sans aucune arme, elle sentit une main sur son bras qui la stoppa nette dans son élan. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, ou de voir son adversaire celui-ci lui entoura la gorge de son bras, lui coinçant le poignet derrière le dos.

-Que penses tu faire, ma jolie?

-Lâchez-la! _cria-t-elle la voix cassée dut au bras qui lui compressait la gorge_. Lâchez-la, ou je vous jure que...

-Que quoi? Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de force, _fit l'homme qui se tenait debout devant elle._

-Laissez mon amie tranquille! _c'était Cassandra qui avait parlé cette fois_. Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez? Qui êtes vous? Des bandits?

Ils se mirent à rire devant la mine naïve de la jeune femme.

-Des bandits? Non loin de la, nous sommes des mercenaires. Nous recherchons une jeune femme, et une fois retrouver nous devons l'emmener devant notre "patron" afin d'être payés _, il agita un rouleau de papier, qu'il tenait dans sa main_. C'est grisant de voir que notre cible est venue directement à nos pieds, à vrai dire j'avais un doute sur ce plan, mais votre stupidité et votre curiosité vous ont fait défaut.

Cassandra commençait à paniquer, posant les yeux sur son amie qui fixait l'homme d'un regard noir.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener!

L'homme haussa un sourcil surpris, qui décontenança faiblement Jaina.

-Oh mais je crois qu'il y a méprise. Ce n'est pas cette fille que nous voulons. C'est vrai qu'elle est la fille du duc, mais l'avis de recherche ne lui correspond pas. En revanche, toi... oui, _finit-il en désignant du doigt Jaina,_ _qui l'observait la bouche bée_.

-Moi? Un avis de recherche?

-Oui, et c'est cette marque qui t'a trahie, _il déroula_ _le papier, et s'avança vers la jeune femme pour lui montrer le dessin qui était censé la représenter_.

Incrédule, elle vit alors le dessin d'une femme, les cheveux long tombant sur sa poitrine, le visage à moitié cacher sous une capuche. Elle fixa alors la marque dont parlait l'homme, et qui ressemblait en tout point à la sienne, à cette tâche de naissance. L'avis de recherche était au nom de la "Sorceleuse", écrit en toute lettre en bas de l'affiche.

Il enroula le papier dans sa main, et s'en servit pour écarter un peu plus l'un des pans de la chemise de Jaina qui cachait une partie de sa marque.

\- Alors, oses-tu me dire que tu n'es pas cette "Sorceleuse"?

-Non, je... ce n'est pas moi...

Cassandra profita du manque d'attention des hommes pour s'échapper, et prendre une planche de bois, qui se trouvait à terre. L'homme qui la maintenait, vexé d'avoir été berné se rua sur elle, la poussant violemment. Elle lâcha l'arme improvisée, et tomba au sol en poussant un gémissement qui attira le regard de son amie. Jaina voulait agir en utilisant ses dons, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

-Je l'avais oublié celle-ci... Tiens! J'ai une idée, _il fit signe à l'homme de s'approcher avec Cassandra_. Que dirais-tu d'un petit marché? Tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, et je laisse ton amie repartir sans trop de blessures. Cela m'intrigue cette histoire, vois-tu? Alors qui es tu vraiment?

-Je vous interdis de la toucher! Et je n'ai rien à vous dire!

-Dommage.

Il tordit le bras de la petite blonde qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur, devant le regard horrifié de Jaina. Cassandra tomba presque à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Stop! Je ne sais rien, je ne peux pas vous répondre! Arrêtez ça tout de suite espèce de salop!

-Oh c'est qu'elle est vulgaire en plus! Hum... Cela serait dommage de la libérer tout compte fait, elle est jolie et pourrait nous servir _, fit-il avec un sourire vicieux tout en se rapprochant d'elle_.

Un sanglot parcourue la petite blonde, qui essayait de repousser l'homme de son autre main.

-NON!

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna vers Jaina, dont la voix plus grave et imposante le surprit. Le sourire aux lèvres il allait répliquer, quand il vit le regard noir de haine que lui lançait la jeune femme. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et perdit son sourire. Tétanisé devant la rage apparente de sa cible.

Une rage qui déformait ses traits.

Jaina était envahie par une colère intense, qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Les dents serrées, elle fixait l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle et qui la répugnait au plus au point. Un regard tellement effrayant que même Cassandra ne put décrocher ses yeux de son amie, sentant un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Elle ne l'a reconnaissait pas, et n'avait jamais vue son amie dans une telle colère, une telle rage.

La chasseuse sentait au creux de sa poitrine cette énergie qui l'avait toujours habitée depuis si longtemps, cette "chose" qui lui faisait peur. Et pourtant elle ne voulait plus lutter, elle laissa cette noirceur envahir son cœur. Elle l'a laissa s'immiscer au plus profond de son âme.

Le sourire qui se dessina alors sur son visage glaça le sang des hommes se trouvant dans la salle.

Elle sentit ce goût amer que lui laissaient quelques fois ses rêves, ce goût de sang.

Cette rage. Elle voulait la libérer.


	4. Chapter 4 : Proposition

**Bonsoir,**

 **Après un week-end bien chargé, j'ai quand même boucler mon chapitre ^^**

 **Linsy: Je te remercie encore pour ta relecture, et ton soutien :)**

 **Je remercie ceux qui m'encourage à continuer, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir mais en tout cas vous me motivez!**

 **Alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **4\. Proposition**

* * *

 _Jaina observait les environs. Les hommes ne les avaient pas remarqués. Mais elle sentait une présence tout près d'elle, comme un pressentiment, lui faisant comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle tourna doucement la tête, et du coin de l'œil observa son amie, à sa gauche, qui épiait avec curiosité les occupants de la salle. C'est là qu'elle le vit, caché dans son angle mort. Un homme s'approcha d'elles, et sans qu'elles n'aient le temps de réagir, il attrapa le bras de Cassandra, et la propulsa plus loin sur la longère, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Les yeux rivés sur Jaina, qui s'était relevée, il fixait un point sous son cou. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et se rua sur lui pour attaquer avant qu'il ne fasse un geste vers elle. Mais celui-ci para son coup, et la poussa vers la rambarde usée par le temps, qui se rompit sous le choc._

 _Sous les yeux de son amie, Jaina s'écrasa sur le sol deux mètres plus bas._

OOooOO

 _Elle avait mal, très mal. Ses muscles endoloris n'arrivaient plus à se mouvoir, elle était épuisée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait allongée sur le sol froid. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et se releva encore une fois avec peine, reprenant peu à peu conscience, se demandant si tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. Mais c'est en ouvrant complètement les yeux sur la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, qu'elle comprit que le cauchemar venait de commencer._

 _Du sang._

 _Il y en avait autour d'elle, et sur elle, sur ses mains, sur sa chemise. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s'était passé. Elle observa la salle, et d'un coup d'œil vit les corps des trois hommes sur le sol._

 _Elle se demandait quel genre de monstre avait laissé un tel carnage._

 _En reculant d'un pas, sentant la peur la gagner, elle heurta quelque chose de mou. Elle se retourna doucement, et vit avec horreur le corps de l'homme qui l'avait retenue quelques minutes ou heures plus tôt, car elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Ses bras étaient brulés, calcinés, ainsi qu'une de ses joues ou l'on pouvait apercevoir la marque d'une main._

 _Son visage était figé, les yeux remplis d'effroi, la bouche encore entrouverte._

 _Elle secoua la tête, se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et non la réalité. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et sentit son souffle se couper en se remémorant les paroles de cet homme, l'avis de recherche, mais aussi cette noirceur qu'elle avait toujours sentit au fond d'elle._

 _Tout était réel pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais juste de cette rage qui l'avait habité._

 _Cela ne pouvait pas être elle, elle n'aurait jamais causé un tel massacre, une telle abomination, tué aussi froidement, et de cette façon ces quatre hommes, bien qu'ils en voulaient à la vie de Cassandra._

 _« Cassandra ! » Elle se mit à chercher des yeux la petite blonde, et la trouva allongée un peu plus loin._

 _Jaina combla les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'elle, et la retourna pour voir que ses vêtements étaient légèrement tachés de sang, mais elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente._

 _-Cassy ! Cassy ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, Cassy !_

 _Ses larmes commencèrent à couler, et instinctivement elle appuya deux doigts sur le cou de la petite blonde. Elle sourit en sentant un pouls, et vit sa poitrine se soulever. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras, la berçant doucement._

 _Une présence s'approcha, derrière elle._

 _Elle se retourna, et fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était autre que Geoffrey, qui observait la scène avec horreur._

 _-Geoffrey ! Elle… Elle respire… Il faut la ramener au plus vite._

 _Il la toisa du regard, passant des hommes à elle, puis à Cassandra toujours inconsciente. Elle remarqua qu'il avait son épée dans la main. La peur, et l'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux._

 _Elle se releva après avoir déposé son amie délicatement sur le sol._

 _-C'est… C'est bon tout est fini…rassura Jaina, voyant que celui-ci la fixait toujours._

 _-…_

 _-Il faut la ramener au plus vite ! Elle ne se réveille pas… Geoffrey ! Dites quelques choses !_

 _La scène était déroutante, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, et pourquoi il ne réagissait pas. Déterminée, elle se retourna pour prendre Cassandra dans ses bras afin de partir avec elle, mais elle entendit le jeune homme bouger derrière._

 _-Quel genre de monstre es-tu ?_

 _Surprise elle leva la tête, et allait lui faire face, pour tout lui expliquer. Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. Il la frappa avec le pommeau de son épée._

OOooOO

Jaina se réveilla en sursaut. Elle prit le temps de s'adapter à la lumière naissante de l'aube. Elle se releva, et assise sur sa paillasse, commença à regarder autour d'elle afin de prendre connaissance de son environnement.

Elle souffla en se rendant compte que tout ça n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, c'était encore les brides de souvenirs de cette horrible journée. Machinalement, elle porta ses doigts contre la cicatrice qu'elle avait depuis peu à son arcade sourcilière. Souvenir de Geoffrey.

Elle vit les cendres du feu qui lui avait permit de se réchauffer durant la nuit, et observa la végétation de la forêt qui l'entourait, et qui lui était familière. Mais ce silence l'oppressait. Elle se sentait vide.

Sans qu'elle ne la contrôle, une larme s'échappa pour effleurer sa joue, Cassandra, Vermillion lui manquaient terriblement. Elle l'essuya d'un geste de la main.

La jeune femme n'avait même pas pu voir la petite blonde, une dernière fois, avant de quitter Winterglass. Le Duc, le cœur serré, l'avait prié de partir, lui disant que sa place n'était plus parmi eux. Il avait tout simplement abandonné, et elle lui en voulait, mais peut-être qu'elle était réellement ce monstre qu'elle voyait dans le regard des gens, de Jude, de Geoffrey.

Cassandra était saine et sauve, bien qu'elle se soit enfermée dans le mutisme le plus total.

Jaina avait fait son sac puis on lui avait donné de quoi manger, un cheval, et elle avait pris la route dos à Winterglass sans jamais se retourner. Pour aller où ?

A Aydindril.

Vermillion avec tristesse lui avait conseillé de s'y rendre, de trouver une personne, qui l'aiderait à en savoir plus sur son passé, sur elle.

Jaina ouvrit son sac, et en sortit un objet enroulé dans du tissu. Son mentor lui avait donné avant de partir. Il l'avait gardé auprès de lui attendant le bon moment pour lui donner " _Ce jour est arrivé "_ _lui avait-il dit avec un regard triste_ , _lui conseillant de ne pas y toucher pour le moment._

Il était le seul à la voir telle qu'il l'a toujours vue, comme sa fille, et non comme un monstre.

Ce voyage, ces découvertes, elle devait les faire seule, même s'il mit du temps à lâcher son étreinte, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Elle savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais c'était à elle de trouver la vérité.

OOooOO

-Je mangerais bien un bon repas, _s'exclama Cara en s'étirant devant ses amis_.

-Pour cette fois, je suis d'accord avec elle ! _renchérit Verna qui remettait sa tunique en place_.

Richard acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je suis entouré d'une bande de morfale ! _fit Kahlan, les mains sur les hanches, roulant des yeux_. Laissez-moi le temps de parler au conseil avant toute chose, il faut que je leur explique mon retour.

-Evite de trop en dire sur la prophétie, d'accord ? _s'inquiéta Verna_.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais bien une excuse, _la rassura la brune_. Vous pourriez vous balader, je crois que c'est jour de marché.

-Tu as raison! On a que ça à faire de dépenser tout notre or, dans les magasins, _ironisa Cara_.

Elle sourit devant le regard noir de la brune, qui se retourna pour se diriger vers les marches du palais.

-Franchement, avec tout ce monde, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour la retrouver, _fit Richard, fouillant la foule du regard._

Le petit groupe décida d'aller sur le marché, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Observant les alentours avec discrétion, dans l'attente d'un signe, de quelque chose qui les mettrait sur la voie. Et cela ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

Alors que le groupe déambulait toujours dans les rues de la ville, s'écartant les uns des autres à cause de la foule, ils furent stoppés par les cris d'un homme.

\- Revient là !

Se tournant pour voir d'où provenaient les cris, Richard vit, à quelques mètres de lui, la foule s'écarter au passage d'un individu. Celui-ci était poursuivi par un homme imposant, et barbu qui vociférait des insultes à son intention, levant le poing en l'air.

De ce que pouvait voir le sourcier, le fuyard était de taille moyenne, son visage était caché sous une capuche, il ne vit que quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'en échappaient.

L'étrange individu se dirigeait tout droit vers Cara, qui était en retrait.

La blonde se frayait un chemin pour se rapprocher de Richard, quant elle fut heurtée de plein fouet par le fuyard. Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre sous le choc, et tomba sur le flan faisant s'écarter la populace.

-Mais qu'est ce que… _commença-t-elle furieuse, se tenant sur son avant bras, avant de voir que la personne se trouvait juste au dessus d'elle, les bras tendus de chaque côté de son buste._

Elle resta étrangement interdite devant le regard noisette qui la fixait. La jeune fugitive était tout aussi surprise qu'elle, n'osant bouger, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la blonde, les joues rosie, et le souffle court.

-Pa…Pardon… _fit la fugitive après avoir repris son souffle._

Cara fronça les sourcils. Elle attrapa de son autre main, le col de la jeune femme, et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

-Tu vas te pousser de là ? Ou tu préfère que je t'en mette une ? _fit-elle d'un air menaçant._

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, et se releva doucement, laissant apparaitre une marque au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle la cacha rapidement, mais Cara ne manqua pas de l'apercevoir, avant de se relever à son tour, et d'enlever la poussière sur sa tenue rouge. Elle releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui l'observait, silencieuse. Après un instant celle-ci, détourna les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, mais avant que la blonde ne puisse parler, elles furent interrompue par l'arrivé de Richard, et de Verna.

-Cara, tu es là ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demanda Richard_ , _voyant l'homme rebrousser chemin en rageant dans sa barbe._

-Cette… _elle_ _observa les alentours, mais fut surprise de voir que la jeune femme s'était volatilisé._

-Cara, est ce que ça va ? _s'inquiéta Richard._

-Hum… Ouais ouais, _répondit elle évasive._ Je pense avoir trouvé celle que l'on cherche.

OOooOO

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Richard avait attendu, de retrouver Kahlan, pour avoir des précisions sur ce que lui avait dit Cara. Ils s'étaient rejoints au palais, où ils avaient été invités pour le diner. Après un repas bien mérité, ils se retrouvèrent dans une taverne en ville, afin de profiter de leur soirée pour grappiller des informations intéressantes auprès de la populace. Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart pour être plus tranquilles.

-Elle avait une marque étrange au dessus de la poitrine, _répondit-elle peu sûre de sa réponse._

-Une marque ? _demanda Richard intrigué_ , _sentant son cœur battre fortement._

Kahlan silencieuse depuis le début, observait la scène, tout en jouant avec un papier plié entre ses doigts. Elle observa les alentours, et se pencha vers Cara.

-Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à ça _? elle déplia le papier devant son amie, et l'étala sur la table._

La blonde posa les yeux sur le dessin, et reconnue de suite la partie de la marque, qu'elle avait entrevue.

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que…

-Alors nous avons un problème, _coupa Kahlan, fuyant le regard noir de Cara qui n'aimait pas qu'on la coupe_. Cette femme est recherchée dans toute la région.

-Quoi ? _interrogation générale._

-C'est un avis de recherche _, elle le passa à Verna, et Richard qui se trouvaient en face d'elle_. C'est pour cette raison que je suis restée un peu plus longtemps avec le conseil. Un étranger, aurait fait passer cet avis aux mercenaires de la ville, sans même en parler à la garde. Celui-ci à été intercepté à l'aide de Shota, _tous levèrent un sourcil_. Elle l'a vue dans une vision, et en a informé la garde, disant qu'il fallait en parler au plus vite au sourcier. D'après ses dires, il y en aurait d'autre.

-Elle nous aide sans rien demander en retour ? Cela cache quelques choses ! _s'exclama Cara_ _sceptique._

-Je crois qu'elle savait pour la prophétie. Elle a des visions, ne l'oublie pas ! _rétorqua Richard._

-En tout cas, j'ai essayé d'étouffer un peu l'affaire, par chance Shota est restée très vague auprès du conseil, disant qu'elle venait en notre nom. Ils l'ont cru sans hésiter, et allaient nous prévenir, donc c'est une sacrée coïncidence. Je voulais avoir plus d'information, mais cette sorcière s'est volatilisée, _termina_ _Kahlan, à voix basse_.

-Pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne même plus ? _souffla Cara, légèrement désabusée._

-Si cet homme est un agent du gardien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il utiliserait des mercenaires pour la retrouver... du moins si c'est bien la femme qu'on cherche, _interrompit Verna_.

Richard dans ses pensées était absorbé par le dessin de la jeune femme, il releva la tête pour croiser les regards interrogateurs de ses trois amies.

-On doit retrouver cette jeune femme, et lui parler avant qu'elle ne quitte la ville. Si ce n'est pas elle que l'on cherche, et bien au moins, elle nous en dira plus sur cette marque, _il la pointa du doigt_. Avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, elle risque de…

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit dans un fracas. L'homme barbu du marché entra alors furieux.

Toutes les personnes de la taverne fixèrent cet individu, qui avait décidé de perturber la tranquillité du lieu.

C'est la que Cara vit une jeune femme tapie dans l'ombre, la tête penché sur un livre, elle était nullement inquiétée par l'arrivé de l'homme.

Il posa son regard sur toutes les personnes de la salle, et vit enfin celle qu'il cherchait.

-TOI ! _cria-t-il, un doigt en direction de la jeune femme._

Le pas lourd, il se dirigea vers elle, faisant monter la tension dans la salle.

-Rends moi ce que tu m'as pris espèce de sale Voleuse ! _celle-ci ne bougea pas._

Richard vit à son tour la jeune femme, sans pouvoir détailler son visage. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Quant à Kahlan elle observait la scène, et reporta son attention sur ses deux amies qui fixaient avec une certaine intensité, la dites « voleuse ».

 _" Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces deux la, à la regarder de cette façon ?" pensa t'elle._

-Tu me nargues en plus ?! Tu dois être complètement folle ou idiote, pour oser te montrer ici _._ Tu as une dette envers moi ! Et crois moi, ma belle, tu vas la payer !

Cette fois, la jeune femme ferma son livre dans un claquement sonore, et se leva de sa chaise passant dans la lumière devant les yeux des curieux. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux, longs, retomber sur ses épaules, et sa poitrine. Ses mèches, de devant, attachées en une petite queue de cheval.

Elle leva ses yeux noisette vers l'homme qui frémit, mit les mains sur ses hanches, et avec un air de défi se posta devant lui.

-Je ne te dois rien, espèce de pervers, ingrat et malhonnête ! _elle posa un doigt accusateur sur le torse du barbu_. Tu as abusé de ma naïveté, du fait que je ne connais pas cette ville pour te servir de moi ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type qui promet monts et merveilles, alors qu'en fait tu exploites des jeunes gens pour qu'ils fassent ton sale boulot ! Je t'ai volé ? J'ai ruiné ton petit trafic ? Je m'en fiche, car tous seront qui tu es vraiment! a _u fur et a mesure de son discours, elle avançait vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à se prendre les pied dans une chaise. Il tomba en arrière, provoquant l'hilarité générale._

L'homme se releva, partagé entre la honte et la colère. Voyant qu'il avait perdu ce combat, et après que la jeune femme ait étalé la vérité au grand jour, il se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! _les rires se firent encore plus bruyants._

Excédé, il claqua la porte.

L a jeune femme, un sourire discret sur les lèvres, prit son livre, sa cape et se dirigea vers le bar, pour s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises, où elle commanda un repas. Elle avait pris la peine de fermer un peu plus sa chemise pour éviter d'attirer encore plus les regards.

-Elle me plait bien ! _s'exclama Cara la suivant des yeux._

Richard aurait pu dire la même chose, mais resta silencieux devant le regard scrutateur de l'inquisitrice.

-Cela tombe bien, puisque c'est toi qui va lui parler ! _ordonna Kahlan, d'une voix douce mais autoritaire._

-Quoi ? Ah non je ne pense pas ! Ne compte pas sur moi ! C'est la jumelle de Richard pas la mienne !

-Cara, on ne sait pas si c'est bien "elle", pour le moment, et cela va faire bizarre si je vais la voir moi-même, alors que toi… _il pouffa légèrement de rire,_ bah tu as déjà eu un contact plutôt… proche. _Tous se mirent à glousser devant le regard noir de la blonde._

-Et ça vous fait rire en plus ! Vous n'êtes que des pleutres ! _finit-elle par dire, en se levant malgré tout pour rejoindre la jeune femme._

Cara s'accouda nonchalamment au bar, non sans lancer un regard vers ses amis qui lui envoyèrent un signe de soutient, ayant comme effet de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel.

Devant son assiette, la jeune femme sentit la présence de la blonde, elle la regarda du coin de l'œil par deux fois avant de la reconnaître. La fixant, incrédule, elle n'osait plus faire un geste lorsque la blonde l'observa à son tour.

-Tiens, comme on se retrouve, mademoiselle « je ne regarde pas ou je vais » !

Celle-ci déglutit sous la remarque cinglante de la Mord'sith. Bien que son sourire se trouvait être charmeur, ses yeux tels des lames, auraient pu la transpercer. Elle se ressaisi avant de se tourner complètement vers la blonde laissant, sans faire attention, entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine, que Cara ne manqua pas, encore une fois.

-Eh bien c'est que vous arrivez à sourire tout compte fait ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez m'assassiner en pleine rue ! _lança-t-elle nonchalamment_. Et mon nom est Jaina.

-Eh bien Jaina, _entendre son nom dans la bouche de cette femme la fit frémir_ , c'était une idée, mais je n'aime pas vraiment avoir du sang sur les mains.

Jaina fut rebuté par cette remarque, mais en voyant l'expression de la blonde, elle ne tarda pas à répondre, cachant du mieux qu'elle put son trouble.

-Je le conçois, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

La question dites d'une politesse exagérée par rapport, au discours de la scène précédente, fit sourire Cara, qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette jeune femme plutôt attrayante.

-Cara, et je suis avec cette bande de rigolo, _elle les montra d'un signe de tête_. D'ailleurs on aimerait discuter un peu avec toi.

Jaina se tourna légèrement pour observer la dites "bande de rigolo" qui lui fit un sourire entendu, qu'elle renvoya en signe de respect. Elle croisa le regard de Richard, et sentit comme un frisson dans son dos _"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de le connaitre?" se disait elle tout en l'observant._

Elle se détourna pour reporter son attention sur la blonde qui fixait, sans aucune gène, la poitrine de la jeune femme. Bien sur c'était la marque juste au-dessus, qui attirait encore une fois le regard de la blonde, un peu trop curieuse au goût de Jaina. Bien que la jeune femme soit sur ses gardes, se demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient, la situation l'amusait.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider? _demanda t'elle d'une voix ferme._

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, et se rendant compte qu'elle avait été prise sur le faite, Cara fixa la jeune femme, penaude, et se mit à rougir violemment, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

-Non, parce que si c'est ma poitrine qui vous intéresse, il fallait le dire tout de suite, _fit t'elle d'une voit un peu plus forte, s'amusant de la gène de la blonde._

Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle, et tomba sur la tenancière qui les observait tout en essuyant le verre qu'elle avait entre les mains. Cara lui envoya un regard noir pour l'inciter à aller voir ailleurs, ce qu'elle fit prestement.

Kahlan voyant l'embarras de la blonde, se leva pour intervenir. Que ce soit elle ou les autres, ils n'avaient jamais vue leur amie piquer un tel phare. Même Cara se sentait en plein désarroi devant la jeune femme, qui esquissa un sourire provocateur, juste après s'être rapprochée d'elle pour lui glisser quelques mots dans l'oreille.

-Tout va bien? _s'enquit Kahlan une fois arrivée, observant les deux femmes._

-Oui, je vous rends votre amie. Pour ma part je me retire, nous parlerons un autre jour, _elle regarda une dernière fois Cara, et après un clin d'œil, s'en alla sous le regard ahuri de la brune, et des deux autres, qui ne comprenaient plus rien à la scène, après les avoir rejointe au bar._

-Cara, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? _Richard fut surpris par le ton qu'employa la brune._

-Elle m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir, à l'auberge du Cheval noir, _répondit Cara fuyant le regard de la brune._

-C'est ce que nous voulions! On va pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. Je me suis demandé vraiment ce qu'il se passait tout... bah quoi? _demanda Kahlan devant le regard mauvais de la blonde._

-Bah quoi? Kahlan, elle M'A donné rendez-vous dans SA chambre! Vous n'êtes pas inclut, _elle toisa ses trois amis qui l'observait avec de gros yeux._ Dans quelle merde vous m'avez mise?

-Oh! _fit Kahlan, perplexe , ne sachant quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas pensé à..ça._

-Bah c'est encore mieux! _S'exclama Richard, le sourire aux lèvres_. Même si le fait que ça ne m'enchante pas que tu te rapproche, de cette façon, de ma possible "jumelle obscure", c'est le meilleur moyen de la mettre en confiance, _finit-il avec un clin d'œil._

-Hein _? répondirent Cara et Kahlan en cœur, les yeux ronds._

Elles s'observèrent un instant.

-Après tout, elle est plutôt jolie, _lança Cara._ Toi qui voulait que je me trouve quelqu'un, bah ça tombe bien non?

-Non...je... enfin j'ai dit que... rah zut! Je ne suis pas d'accord... _fit Kahlan désappointée._

-Si ça ne pose pas de problème de moralité, à Cara, et bien, elle fait comme elle veut, non?

-Ah non! Verna tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Mince tu es une sœur de la lumière, tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de discours!

-Oh bah pour ce que j'en dis!

Cara souriait nerveusement devant l'échange. Elle toisa la brune, les yeux remplie de malice, et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Pourquoi, ça te pose problème Kahlan?

La brune sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. _"Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin?" pensa t'elle_ _devant le regard insistant de la blonde._

Elle détourna les yeux.

-Puisque mon jugement ne compte pas, et bien fait comme tu veux, après tout c'est ton problème pas le mien!

Cara rit discrètement. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas vraiment, mais pour ce soir elle s'en accommoderait. Elle se retourna vers Richard.

-On sera pas loin... on vous laissera seule...mais si tu as besoin...enfin je veux dire...

-C'est bon Richard, j'ai compris, et je pense que je vais très bien gérer la situation, _finit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Kahlan qui souffla, et leva les yeux au ciel._

* * *

 **La suite au prochain épisode :p**

 **A très vite.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Confusion

**Bonsoir,**

 **J'ai quelques fois des baisses de confiance en moi, mais je continue en espèrent que cela vous plaise...**

 **Sinon bah tant pis j'irais quand même au bout de ce que j'ai entreprit ^^**

 **Un chapitre un peu "renversant"... jeu de mot que vous ne comprendrez pas sur le moment xD**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **5\. Confusion**

* * *

-C'est bon tu as compris ? _demanda Richard, légèrement stressé de la rencontre qui allait se produire sous peu. Songeant que c'était peu être un peu risquée tout compte fait_.

Nos quatre amis se trouvaient, de l'autre côté de la rue, en face de l'auberge du Cheval Noir.

Les lumières y était encore allumées, et l'on pouvait entendre les quelques rires des personnes, à l'intérieur, buvant et mangeant en attendant que le sommeil les emporte.

Verna n'avait pas cessé d'observer ses amis, surtout Cara et Kahlan qui l'intéressaient tout particulièrement. La tournure que prenaient les événements allait être attrayante. Elle avait écouté, légèrement amusé, les quelques directives de Richard sur la marche à suivre pour assurer les arrière de leur amie, comme si, celle-ci allait faire une mission périlleuse. Durant cet échange elle avait regardé discrétement l'inquisitrice, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite, les bras croisé, boudant comme une enfant.

Verna ne savait pas trop, ce que ressentait la brune dans tout ça, mais il était clair que sa tête, et même son cœur étaient un vrai champ de bataille lutant entre désirs refoulés, et devoir.

-Bien sûr que j'ai compris ! Je crois que tu oublies qui je suis ! Alors c'est bon arrête de me materner, je ne suis pas une gamine… Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose, _conclut-elle sur un sourire assuré._

-D'accord, d'accord, mais on t'attendra à l'intérieur comme prévue.

-Vraiment ? Cela pourrait durer des heures ! _rétorqua la blonde, envoyant un regard en coin à Kahlan qui l'observait de biais, levant les yeux pour montrer son mécontentement, sans vraiment le contrôler_.

Cara se mit à rire devant la mine boudeuse de la jeune inquisitrice, et les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

-Kahlan, pour une inquisitrice, parfois tu es bien trop transparente! _elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la taverne, n'attendant pas la réponse de la Brune qui fulminait toute seule._

-Elle n'a pas tord pour le coup ! _lança Verna le sourire aux lèvres, croisant le regard noir que lui envoya la brune._

Richard acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, songeant que Kahlan n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était beaucoup plus protectrice qu'avant, plus colérique aussi, du moins envers Cara.

Il avait l'impression que derrière son comportement, il y avait une certaine jalousie, pour cause il l'avait déjà vu ainsi. Par le passé, elle avait eu une jalousie excessive pour Cara, qui était bien trop proche de lui, c'était la femme qui était présente alors, et non l'inquisitrice. Aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Depuis quelques temps, il se rendait compte que leur relation était plus distante, il n'osait pas demander à la brune ce qu'il se passait, de peur qu'il puisse vraiment y avoir quelque chose _« Peu être culpabilise t'elle encore pour se qui s'est passé pendant notre périple? »_ _pensa t'il en observant la jeune femme._ L'arrivé d'une possible « âme jumelle », une femme en plus de cela, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il avait beau connaitre l'inquisitrice depuis longtemps, il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Il se ravisa car ne voyait pas pour quelle raison, elle serait jalouse. Il se disait que ça réflexion était ridicule, et repensant à cette fameuse « Jaina » qui le troublait, il engagea le pas vers l'auberge, suivit de prés par Verna.

-Vous avez vraiment décidé d'être contre moi ce soir ! _lança la brune, levant les bras pour les laisser retomber, avant de s'élancer à son tour vers l'auberge._

OOooOO

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne virent pas Cara qui était déjà à l'étage. Ils se choisirent une table à l'écart, afin de s'installer pour la soirée.

Kahlan avait rangé l'avis de recherche dans l'une des poches de sa tunique, instinctivement elle remit la main dessus en pensant à cette femme, mystérieuse, qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. A vrai dire tout c'était rapidement enchainé, sans qu'ils aient le temps de vraiment appréhender la situation, de vraiment comprendre, de savoir qui elle était.

Elle bouillait intérieurement ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Alors qu'une migraine la prenait, elle fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux, et posa deux doigts à la naissance de son nez.

-Tu es encore en colère ? _lança Verna à Kahlan alors que Richard était parti chercher des boissons._

Kahlan sursauta, et fixa son amie qui l'observait avec une attention particulière.

-En colère, pourquoi ? Elle est majeure, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut après tout !

-Oui mais cela ne te plais pas !

Bien sur que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était parce que cela sortait de ses principes, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on utilise son amie de la sorte, parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en cette femme ou parce qu'elle voyait la jeune femme comme une sorte de rivale ? _« Une rivale ! Non mais on aura tout vue ! » songea t'elle, consternée par ses propres réflexions_.

Cara n'avait pas tord, elle avait beau être une inquisitrice, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme, transparente, et incapable de comprendre ses propres sentiments, même envers Richard, alors qu'il y a quelques mois tout était clair dans sa tête. Mais les épreuves qu'ils ont surmonté, l'ont peu être plus touché, qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé.

Au fil du temps, elle sentait qu'elle devenait plus proche de Cara, à vouloir absolument être son amie, à l'aider à ouvrir son cœur, alors que depuis quelques temps elle-même était dans le brouillard. Elle se disait avec ironie qu'elle faisait une bien belle conseillère dans tout ça.

Et puis l'arrivé de cette femme avait déclenché des sentiments, dont elle n'était même pas au courant, et qui la bouleversaient bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait envisagé.

Elle soupira, croisa ses bras sur la table, et laissa retomber sa tête.

Verna la regardait, attendrie, elle avait envie de l'aider. Elle savait que les relations humaines était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, et que rien n'était fixe dans le temps. Bien qu'elle n'avait, elle même, aucune relation, elle en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet.

C'est vrai que Richard était l'âme sœur de Kahlan mais après tout, il n'y en avait pas qu'une, Cara pouvait l'être aussi, et la barrière entre l'amitié et l'amour était quelques fois très mince.

Verna avait toujours été plutôt neutre, et sage, ainsi que de bon conseil. En tant que sœur de la lumière, servante de la créatrice, elle c'était donné la mission de guider les autres vers leurs destins, leurs ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment son environnement allait évoluer, mais elle sentait que l'arrivée de cette jeune femme, allait chambouler bien des choses.

-Je ne sais pas, Verna. Je me sens bizarre depuis plusieurs jours, _confia la brune la tête toujours baissée._

-Peu être que tu te poses trop questions, _fit son amie comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées._

-Comment ça ? _elle releva la tête pour la regarder, toujours avachit sur la table._

-Eh bien, tu cherches à savoir pourquoi tu te sens bizarre, mais as-tu pris la peine d'écouter ce que ton cœur te disait réellement ?

Kahlan se redressa, les deux mains posées sur la table, elle baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à la question de son amie. En recroisant le regard de Verna, elle vit quelques choses dans ses yeux qui l'incitait à vouloir lui parler, à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce qu'elle avait du mal à exprimer, et même à lancer ses mots en vrac, qu'elles pourraient remettre en ordre par la suite.

Elle aurait voulu que sa sœur soit la, mais à vrai dire, elle était repartie d'Aydindril, et leur relation n'était plus comme avant. Elle sentait que beaucoup de chose lui échapper, et cela commençait à lui faire peur.

La brune allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand Richard revint à la table afin d'y déposer trois chopes de bière, le sourire aux lèvres. Ne se sentant pas prête à parler de tout ça devant lui, elle se ravisa devant le regard légèrement déçu, et le sourire un peu peiné de Verna.

OOooOO

Cara s'était postée devant la porte de la chambre que lui avait indiqué la mystérieuse jeune femme.

Elle avait fait ça plusieurs fois, alors pourquoi, elle avait cette retenue. Pourquoi, elle se sentait légèrement stressé. Elle rageait intérieurement de s'être ouverte à ses sentiments qui lui polluaient la vie. Les choses étaient plus simples, quant elle était froide et manipulatrice.

La blonde était soudainement moins sur d'elle, se demandant aussi comment elle allait grappiller des informations sur cette jeune femme. Il était facile avec l'Agiel de savoir certaines choses, la douleur que provoquait l'arme était insoutenable, et même certains hommes arrivait à parler facilement sur l'oreiller, mais la c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, et en plus elle serait face à une femme. Au final, elle se demandait si Kahlan n'avait pas raison, et s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution.

 _« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cette inquisitrice s'insinue dans mon esprit? » grogna la blonde intérieurement_.

Tant pis, elle était devant sa porte, sa fierté ne lui permettrait pas de rebrousser chemin, il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout.

Elle leva le point pour frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre Jaina, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Cara ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur sa chemise entrouverte lui permettant de voir complétement cette marque qui se trouver au dessus de la poitrine; sur ses long cheveux châtains qu'elle avait regroupé sur l'épaule gauche, retombant en fine boucle; sur sa bouche si tentante pour s'arrêter sur ses yeux noisettes qui la fixait avec une intensité qui fit frémir la Mord'sith. Cette femme était incroyablement attirante, et Cara ne pouvait le nier.

-Tu compte rester à m'observer sur le pas de ma porte, ou tu pense rentrer un jour ? _lança Jaina._

Cara tiqua sur le tutoiement soudain, et avait envie de se taper la tête pour avoir perdu les pédales ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, devant la jeune femme.

Elle lui fit un regard assuré afin de reprendre le contrôle sur la situation, et avec un sourire vicieux entra dans la pièce en se déhanchant, laissant le loisir à la jeune femme de l'observer.

A vrai dire, Jaina n'en menait pas large, elle courrait un gros risque, mais elle avait son idée derrière la tête. Elle essayait de masquer son angoisse, ne pouvant contrôler les battements de son cœur.

Cette femme, en plus d'être troublante, pouvait être bien plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraissait, elle le savait, et en avait entendu parler auprès de Vermillion.

Elle referma la porte, et passa une main dans son dos, pour la poser sur l'objet qu'elle avait mis dans sa ceinture.

Alors que Cara, qui observait la chambre, allait se retourner pour voir la maitresse des lieux, celle-ci fut surprise par la jeune femme qui la poussa avec force sur le lit, sans que la blonde n'ait le temps de réagir.

Jaina se mit à cheval sur elle, et posa une main sur ses poignets afin de les bloquer au-dessus de la tête de la Mord'sith. Avant que celle-ci ne fasse un mouvement de plus, elle sortit hâtivement son poignard, caché dans son dos, et posa la lame sur le cou de sa prisonnière.

Cette dernière ne pu réprimer un sourire malgré la situation, compromettante, dans laquelle elle se retrouvait, qui était plus que glauque.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on me menace avec un poignard… enfin si mais pas dans cette position, ni sur un lit ! _rétorqua Cara partagée entre l'envie, et la colère, se demandant tout de même ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite._

-Et bien moi je n'aime pas les fouineuses dans ton genre ! _répliqua Jaina, à quelques centimètres du visage de sa prisonnière, et essayant de garder toute sa consistance devant la blonde sulfureuse._ Tu vas me dire qui vous êtes, et ce que vous me voulez! J'ai vu l'avis de recherche sur votre table, bien que vous avez essayé de me le cacher. Alors qui vous envois? Et tu ferez mieux d'éviter de me mentir!

-Moi qui croyait que j'allais bien m'amuser ce soir, c'est raté ! Quoique… la vue est plaisante, _répondit Cara se mordant la lèvre inférieure en zieutant, sans gène, le décolleté de Jaina._

Celle-ci troublée par la remarque, sentit ses joues s'empourprer sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle relâcha légèrement l'étreinte au niveau des poignets, et baissa la tête pour suivre le regard non scrupuleux de la blonde.

-Attends, Tu…

Profitant de son moment d'égarement, la blonde libéra une de ses mains, attrapa le poignard, et se releva surprenant Jaina qui perdit son ascendant, et sous la pression de la blonde, son arme par la même occasion. De l'autre main, Cara agrippa rapidement la nuque de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne riposte, et utilisa son poids pour la retourner, les faisant glisser du lit pour retomber lourdement sur le sol, dans un fracas qui se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussé.

Elle bloqua les bras de la jeune femme avec ses deux mains, de chaque côtés. La surplombant, elle fit un sourire vainqueur devant le regard ahuri de Jaina, qui n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir, aussi facilement.

Jaina essayait de se débattre, mais fut vaincue devant la pression de la blonde _«C'est pas possible qu'elle soit aussi forte ! » ragea t'elle intérieurement._ Elle se calma, essayant de reprendre son souffle, et foudroya la blonde du regard.

-C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmée ? Tu vas être une gentille fille, et m'écouter maintenant !

-J'ai pas à t'écouter, espèce de…

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu réfléchisses avant de dire quelque chose que tu regretterais, sûrement, pas la suite ! _coupa Cara plus menaçante qu'auparavant, d'une voie grave, ses yeux émeraude rivés dans ceux de la jeune femme._ Je n'aime pas que l'on me menace, et j'aime encore moins les insultes.

Jaina se tue, et pinça ses lèvres comme une enfant prise en faute, elle ne fit rien malgré la colère, et la honte qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

-La, je préfère ! _Jaina grogna devant le sourire de la blonde._ Pour commencer, nous ne sommes pas la pour te livrer à qui que ce soit, en faite nous te cherchions, enfin du moins, nous cherchions une femme qui aurait ta description.

-Hum…Et qu'elle est la différence ?

Cara leva les yeux devant la lenteur d'esprit de la jeune femme.

-As tu vu le brun qui m'accompagne ?

-Je ne pouvais pas rater son sourire nié.

-Tu n'a pas tord sur ce point, _acquiesça Cara avec un léger rire_. Mais tu vois c'est Richard Rahl, et en plus d'être le seigneur Rahl c'est aussi le sourcier. Vue la tête que tu me fais, tu connais au moins ce dernier.

Jaina avait entendu parler de ce héro, mais jamais elle n'avait pu voir son visage, ni même ceux de ses amis qui l'avait accompagné durant sa quête. Winterglass était hors du temps, à l'écart, mais elle remerciait, intérieurement, Vermillion pour lui avoir parlé de ses différentes découvertes, lors de ses missions à l'extérieur.

-Alors la brune qui est venue nous parler, était…

-La mère inquisitrice, oui !

-Oh !

C'est à ce moment la que la concernée entra en trombe dans la pièce suivit de prés par Richard prés à en découdre s'il le fallait.

Ils restèrent tout deux interdit devant les deux femmes, qui se trouvaient cachées en partie par le lit. Cara les observaient bouche bée, relâchant la pression ce qui permit à Jaina de relever la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivant.

-Oh heu, pardon Cara… on a entendu un gros bruit…heu on croyait que… _tenta Kahlan, les joues rouge de honte, sentant son ventre se nouer._

-Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous avez jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrée ? _s'énerva la blonde qui n'avait pas finit son interrogatoire._

Jaina passait de l'une à l'autre essayant de comprendre les allusions, puis réalisa que la situation était plus que gênante en observant la position, équivoque, dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle réussi à faire perdre l'équilibre à la blonde pour la pousser sur le côté, et se releva avant que celle-ci ne se relève à son tour.

-Bien que la situation soit plus que bizarre, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, _se justifia Jaina d'une voix douce, les joues rosies._

Richard, surprit les trois femmes quant il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, devant leurs mines déconfites.

-C'est lui… le sourcier ? _demanda la jeune femme à Cara, levant un sourcil._

Celle-ci, roula des yeux, et acquiesça en soufflant un _« eh oui »_ blasé. Même Kahlan avait l'air du même avis.

-Bon, et comment je peux être sur, que ce que vous me dites est vrai ?

Cara posa une main sur ses tempes, légèrement excédée par la jeune femme.

-Si nous avions était des mercenaires, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de t'expliquer, et puis après tout nous t'aurions déjà emmené de force.

-Bien sur! Cela reste à voir !

Kahlan sourit, enfin, devant le culot de la jeune femme, elle s'avança vers elle, non sans lancer un regard en coin à Cara, qui leva un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur la brune.

-Nous pouvons t'aider, et je pense que nous devrions parler de tout ça autour d'un verre, _conclue Kahlan._

OOooOO

-Donc vous avez vu l'avis, et comme je suis tombée sur Cara vous l'avez envoyé me draguer ? _pouffa Jaina après avoir eu une partie des explications._

Cara les bras croisés, assise à côté d'elle la fusilla du regard.

-« Draguer », n'est pas vraiment le terme, mais on pensait que tu te méfierais moins d'elle. Vue ce qui s'est passé la haut, je pense qu'on peu dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, _expliqua Verna._

-Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit! _souffla Cara à Kahlan_.

-Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui ait accepté un rendez vous avec une inconnue, et qui ait failli me faire embrocher sur le lit ! _S'énerva Kahlan devant les regards surprit de ses amis, et même de Jaina._

Cara leva un sourcil, décidément la brune la surprenait d'heure en heure, et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait la rendre folle de rage. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelques choses d'étrange dans le fait qu'elle prenait cela autans à cœur, depuis le début.

Verna sourit devant le gène de Kahlan, qui s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle s'était quelque peu emportée.

Et pour le coup, Richard devenait de plus en plus soucieux du comportement de son inquisitrice.

Il resta malgré tout en retrait, reposant son regard sur Jaina qui le fixa au même moment, avant de détourner les yeux, se qui le troubla d'autans plus.

 _-_ Au moins, j'ai fait avancé les choses, _continua Cara_ , de toute façon il ne s'est rien passé, comme tu dis j'ai failli me faire embrocher, alors arrête de faire ta jalouse !

-Ma quoi ? s _'interloqua la brune_.

-Vous n'avait pas bientôt fini vos chamailleries ?! _t'empesta_ _Verna d'une voix plus autoritaire, pour calmer les deux femmes_. Deux vrai gamines!

L'une d'elle leva les yeux au ciel, alors que l'autre détourna le regard pour bouder dans son coin.

Jaina se recroquevilla en comprenant que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu, et que cette animosité était partie d'elle. Elle gigota sur sa chaise, gênée par la situation qu'elle avait provoqué sans réfléchir, poussée par son instinct défensif.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait invité Cara, juste après avoir pointé du doigt, une situation gênante. Du moins elle s'en était servie, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de mettre la blonde mal à l'aise, mais elle n'avait même pas pensé au répercutions, et n'était même pas sur que la blonde se fasse piéger aussi facilement.

Jaina se mit à l'observer, et croisa son regard, rougissant de plus belle _« Raa pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi embarrassée ?! » se disait-elle._

-Quoi ? _demanda la blonde d'une voix sèche._

-Hum… non… je me demandais… enfin… pourquoi vous êtes quand même venue ?

Cara ne put cacher sa surprise.

-Tu me vouvoie à nouveau ? _fit Cara qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté_. Et bien il fallait qu'on en sache plus sur toi donc c'était l'occasion.

-Ah… d'accord.

-Tu as l'air déçu ! Tu t'attendais à une autre réponse ? _lança Cara d'une voix enjouée, tout en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux, derrière l'oreille de Jaina._

Celle-ci se disait que la blonde voulait sûrement l'achever, que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante.

La Mord'sith fit un regard en coin à l'inquisitrice qui se trouvait juste en face de Jaina, et vit le regard noir qu'elle lançait tout en observant la scène. Cara en était sur maintenant, les réactions de Kahlan à son égard n'était pas du tout normales, ni même habituelles. _« Remarque les miennes non plus… » songea t'elle par la suite._

-Non… _elle s'éclaircie la voix pour faire disparaitre son trouble_. Pourquoi vous me cherchiez alors ? Pourquoi m'aider ? Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que si j'avais une prime sur ma tête, cela voulait dire que j'étais néfaste ? _continua Jaina._

-Eh bien, _commença Verna regardant d'abord les alentours pour être sur de ne pas être écoutée_ , vois-tu nous avons eu la connaissance d'une prophétie qui parlait de l'arrivée d'une jeune femme, proche du Sourcier. A l'aide du livre des lamentations, _elle murmurais à présent,_ nous avons appris que cette jeune femme avait une marque qui attirait tout les regards, une marque comme la tienne, _Verna en parlant, voyait le regard de Jaina perdre de sa lumière, faisant exprès d'omettre certains éléments de la prophétie._

Jaina fixait toujours Verna dans le silence le plus total.

-Cet avis, la met encore plus en valeur, car c'est la seule chose que l'on voit correctement, _expliqua Kahlan._ Notre déduction, et le fait que tu sois tombée sur Cara à fait le reste.

Jaina baissa les yeux regardant ses mains posées sur la table devant elle _._ Avant de les regarder en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et vous partez sur la seule base d'une stupide tâche de naissance? Je ne suis pas cette "sorceleuse", et je suis encore moins la femme cité dans une quelconque prophétie, _répondit Jaina sèchement._

-Si, tu l'ai! _Intervient Richard, qui n'avait fait que la fixer, sans même dire un mot, depuis le début de la conversation._

Toutes se tournèrent vers lui, mi-surprise, mi-sceptique, attendant une réaction de Richard ou peu être de Jaina.

-Ah oui? _elle se redressa, et encra ses yeux noisettes dans ceux du Sourcier._ Et comment tu pourrais en être si sûr? Peu être que je ne suis pas la seule avec cette marque.

Richard se redressa à son tour. En faite il ne pouvait l'expliquer, il le savait c'est tout, et il était sûr qu'avec le temps il découvrirait des choses sur cette jeune femme qui lui donnerait cette certitude. Après tout les âmes jumelles, s'ils en étaient, se reconnaissent, non?

Il était sûr qu'elle avait ressentie la même chose que lui.

-Je le sens, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu sens que quelque chose nous lie, et je suis sûr que tu te reconnais sur ce dessin.

-Pourquoi sentirai-je un quelconque lien avec toi? Je ne te connais même pas, sauf au travers des dires des gens.

-Qu'es tu venue faire dans cette ville? _demanda Richard, sans répondre._

-En quoi cela te regarde?

Les trois autres femmes continuaient de les observer tour à tour.

L'inquisitrice se mit alors à essayer de déceler la vérité dans les yeux de Jaina, elle fut troublé par le fait qu'elle y trouvait des similitudes avec Richard, ce même regard, cette même petite flamme dans leurs pupilles. Cette femme leur cachait des choses, et elle le savait.

-Pourquoi n'essaye tu pas de dire la vérité? de nous parler? _intervient Kahlan._ Nous voulons juste t'aider.

-Mais pourquoi? _elle fixa cette fois Kahlan d'un regard plus dure, qui fit frémir la brune_ , pourquoi vouloir m'aider?

\- Parce que tu en as besoin, _répondit Richard d'une voix réconfortante._

Cette phrase. Jaina ne pouvait l'oublier, car c'était en tout point ce que Vermillion lui avait répondu lors de leur rencontre.

 _"Parce que tu en as besoin"_ oui elle en avait besoin, elle était seule, abandonnée, elle avait tout perdu, et ces gens qu'elle connaissait à peine lui tendait une main généreuse, tout comme l'avait fait son mentor, il y a une dizaine d'années.

Elle ne put cette fois contrôler ses larmes, son cœur, si lourd dans sa poitrine, lui faisait mal. La solitude lui pesait, elle était perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans passé, sans famille, sans réel but, avec juste le désir de connaitre la vérité. Avec des souvenirs en lambeaux, du sang sur les mains, des pleures, et des cris qui la hantaient certaines nuits.

C'est vrai qu'elle espérait beaucoup de cette ville, ne sachant vraiment ou trouver les réponses à ses questions. Suivant simplement le conseil de son mentor.

Au final, elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle cherchait était juste sous ses yeux. Oui, elle le sentait elle aussi.

Tous la regardèrent, touchés par les larmes qui effleuraient ses joues, et le silence s'imposa à eux, rendant l'air ambiant plus pesant.

L'endroit avait été déserté, il ne restait que quelques "cadavres" endormies sur leurs chaises, et l'aubergiste qui rangeait la salle.

Le silence fut brisé par la voix tremblante de Jaina, qui essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de la main.

-J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis.

-C'est ce que nous allons découvrir ensemble, _rassura Richard, prés à tout pour découvrir qui était réellement cette jeune femme._

L'aubergiste s'approcha d'eux pour leur demander s'ils comptaient prendre une chambre, voyant la mine triste de Jaina, il se sentit gêné, mais acquiesça à la demande que lui fit Richard pour deux chambres, et s'éclipsa. Ils dormiraient cette nuit à l'auberge pour être sûr de ne pas perdre de vue la jeune femme, et parce que la fatigue de cette longue journée se faisait ressentir.

L'aubergiste revint alors avec les clés, et leur demanda de le suivre pour leur indiquer les différentes chambres. Kahlan et Richard se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre, en face de celle de Jaina, Cara partageait celle de Verna juste à côté.

Leurs corps épuisés, ils se couchèrent rapidement pour une nuit sans rêve.

Avant de se coucher, Jaina observa la rue par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel remplie d'étoile, la lune éclairant la nuit, lui rappelait Winterglass.

Ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui l'observait depuis l'angle de la rue, pensant que la fatigue lui jouait des tours, elle ferma la fenêtre, et s'allongea sous les draps frais, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'endormit, paisible.

Caché dans l'obscurité de la rue, quelqu'un observa un instant la fenêtre fermée, avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Pour infos j'écris quand j'ai le temps, et surtout, quand l'inspiration me vient :) A très vite.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Confession

**Bonjour,**

 **Enfin! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas...**

 **J'avoue ne pas savoir ou cette fiction va me porter, et si je vais arriver à en faire quelques chose de bien, mais comme me la dit une amie "laisse tes personnages te guider" (Linsy, merci, je sais que je peux compter sur ton soutien :D)**

 **Donc, je vais les laisser faire leur vie, et moi je vais me dorer la pilule au soleil ^^**

 **En faite non... car ici il flotte -_- Vive l'été...**

 **Bon je vais rester avec eux car Kahlan et Cara semblent bien perdues ^^**

 **Je me répète, mais ça me ferais plaisir que vous me laissiez un petit mot, cela serait formateur pour moi qui suis débutante dans les fanfic...**

 **D'ailleurs, au passage, j'ai écris une petite OS sur Lara et Samantha (Tomb raider), alors n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil et me donner votre avis :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui prenne le temps de me lire.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **6\. Confession**

* * *

 _Jaina était debout face au groupe composé de Richard, Verna, Kahlan et Cara. Tous les quatre discutaient, et riaient._

 _-Hey, de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Jaina mais sa voix se perdit dans le lointain._

 _Elle fronça les sourcils, voyant que personne ne régissait, elle recommença à parler, à les interpeller, de plus en plus fort, mais ils ne l'entendaient pas._

 _Elle voulait s'avancer. Remarquant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas elle regarda ses pieds, et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une marre de sang. Les yeux ronds, son cœur s'accéléra, la peur s'infiltrant dans ses veines. Elle releva la tête, et vit ses quatre compagnons plus proches cette fois, ils l'observaient fixement. Des regards de haine, des regards méprisant sur leurs visages._

 _-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? sa voix se perdit encore une fois._

 _Richard en face d'elle sortie son épée de son fourreau, et la plaça sous la gorge de la jeune femme._

 _-Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Les monstres doivent mourir ! s'exclama-t-il._

 _Les autres riaient comme des démentes._

 _Alors l'incompréhension, la peur se lut dans les yeux de Jaina. Elle fut surprise par la voix d'une femme, une voix gutturale, venant du tréfonds._

 _-Tu ne seras jamais acceptée parmi eux. Ils te détruiront, quant ils seront ce que tu as fait. Ils te détruiront car tu seras alors une menace pour eux. Ton sacrifice sera leur acte héroïque._

 _Une forme encapuchonnée apparut au loin derrière Richard, comme l'ombre de la mort, attendant que Jaina la rejoigne. Elle sentit un frison parcourir son échine._

 _Cette impression la troubla, celle que cette voix, cette ombre, ne lui était pas inconnue._

 _Puis le sourcier frappa de toutes ses forces, avec toute sa haine._

OOooOO

-NON !

Jaina avait poussé un cri tellement puissant, qu'il réveilla les autres en sursaut, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le feu s'était éteint, les laissant tous dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Cara fut la première à se redresser, copiée par Verna. Toutes deux virent alors la jeune femme assise sur sa paillasse, le souffle court, tremblante comme une feuille, la tête entre ses mains.

Richard s'approcha d'elle instinctivement, tendant le bras.

Kahlan observait la scène, debout un peu plus loin, elle était de garde, et avait vu la jeune femme s'agiter légèrement, dans son sommeil.

-Jaina ?

Alors que sa main allait se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, celle-ci la repoussa violemment, et envoya un regard mi-haineux, mi-effrayé à Richard.

-Ne me touches pas ! _elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même_. Tu… vous… vous allez me tuer.

Richard choqué, fixait toujours la jeune femme apeurée.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

-Parce que je l'ai vue, parce qu'elle me l'a dit.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, _rassura Richard_ _avec un regard bienveillant qu'elle aperçu grâce à la clarté de la lune._ Qui te l'a dit ?

-Cela semblait si réel… _elle ferma les yeux._ Une voix, une ombre, je n'ai pas pu la voir correctement, mais je crois que je la connaissais. Tu… J'ai vu votre haine, votre mépris, tu me traitais de monstre… _elle rouvrit les yeux, regardant droit devant elle._

-Cela prouve que ce n'est pas réel. Jamais je ne te traiterais ainsi, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé à Aydindril, mais ça ne change rien, _la voix douce de Richard, rassura Jaina qui se laissa aller, malgré tout, dans les bras de celui-ci, se sentant rapidement apaisée. Il l'accueillit devant le regard de l'inquisitrice._

Cara se leva, et s'approcha de Kahlan qui observait toujours la scène. A son approche la brune se crispa légèrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça ? _demanda Cara tout bas_.

-Ce n'est qu'un rêve… je ne sais pas si on devrait s'en inquiéter.

-Non… je ne parlais pas de ça Kahlan. Je parlais du rapprochement de Jaina, et de Richard, et tout ce bordel d'âme jumelle.

-Ah ! _Kahlan resta interdite devant la remarque de Cara._

C'est vrai que tout cela était plutôt troublant.

Richard n'avez d'yeux que pour cette femme, depuis qu'il avait sentit qu'elle était en accord avec lui. Et alors que Kahlan aurait dû s'en inquiéter, alors qu'elle aurait du être jalouse, et bien elle réalisa, avec surprise, que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire cela à son amie, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Peu être qu'elle ne devrait jamais lui dire, qu'en définitif, elle avait été plus jalouse de la promiscuité de Jaina et Cara, que de celle s'étalant sous ses yeux.

-Kahlan ?

Elle eue un sursaut, elle était complètement partie dans ses pensées.

-Oh, heu pardon, je réfléchissais.

-J'ai vu ça… Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps… Je ne veux pas m'intéresser à vos histoires de couple, je m'en fiche complètement, _rajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de la brune,_ mais tout se passe bien avec Richard ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus préoccupée qu'elle ne le voulait._

Kahlan ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rictus de satisfaction. Cara s'inquiétait pour elle.

Non rien ne ce passait comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle voulait suivre les conseils de Verna, suivre son cœur, mais elle était mortifiée.

Elle se disait que celui-ci s'était perdu en cours de route, et que son cerveau était un vrai bordel, en complète contradiction. Tout ça mélangé, et bientôt elle implosera littéralement. Elle aurait voulu en parler à Verna mais avec toute cette histoire, elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

Et leur départ d'Aydindril fut précipité.

 _Flashback_

-Le palais du peuple ? Vous êtes sur que je trouverais mes réponses là-bas ? s _'interrogea Jaina tout en prenant son déjeuné. Alors que Richard venait de lui expliquer, un peu plus en détail, la découverte sur leur possible lien d'âme._

-En même temps tu as l'inquisitrice à tes côtés, _Richard lança un regard en biais à Kahlan qui scrutait Jaina, sérieuse, il se disait que la brune n'était pas si enthousiaste que lui._ Nous ne savons pas si tu trouveras des réponses, mais il y a notre ami Zedd, et il saura nous aider. Puis il faut bien faire quelque chose, et je ne te laisserais pas seule.

-Rah… s'il le faut ! C'est totalement surréaliste ! Enfin, je ne sais pas si nous sommes, vraiment, des âmes jumelles mais en tout cas je te fais confiance… et puis je sens que mon cœur veut te suivre, _Richard sourit tendrement, devant le soupire d'indignation de Kahlan qui détourna les yeux pour tomber sur une Mord'sith au sourire taquin._

-Bah quoi ?

-Oh non rien, _répondit la blonde évasive._

Cara avait envie d'en savoir plus, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, et ni le moment. Kahlan l'intriguait de plus en plus, et elle la trouvait plus attrayante qu'avant.

Après leur déjeuné, ils rassemblèrent tranquillement leurs affaires, afin de charger les chevaux pour leur départ. Jaina les suivait des yeux se disant que ce groupe était plutôt unit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si bien en leur compagnie, même si elle pensait que l'inquisitrice ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance.

Après tout, elle avait raison, elle ne les connaissait qu'à peine.

Elle remarqua que l'endroit était désert. La journée plutôt morose dû au ciel gris, et à la brume qui c'était abattue rapidement sur la ville rendait l'endroit peu accueillant.

Jaina entendit un bruit derrière elle, qui la fit se retourner. Alors que la brume épaisse l'encerclait de plus en plus, une poigne attrapa son col, et la souleva du sol pour l'attirer vers elle.

Elle sentit alors la main de Richard lui empoigner fortement le bras, son épée dans l'autre main. Il entailla le bras de l'individu, et repoussa Jaina un peu violemment vers Cara, se trouvant juste derrière, et qui la réceptionna.

Un homme grand sorti de la brume, et se posta devant Richard avec un sourire carnassier. C'était l'homme barbu du marché, mais ses yeux étaient vitreux, et noir de haine, une peau légèrement blafarde.

-Tu me dois toujours une dette gamine ! Et je pense que le Gardien me donnera ce que je souhaite !

Il se rua sur elle. Richard s'interposa, et l'homme lança un coup avec sa lourde masse, rugissant comme un démon, la folie c'était emparé de lui. Jaina ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Richard para le coup de masse, mais fut déstabilisé par la force de l'homme, qui était bien plus impressionnante qu'il ne l'aurait pensée, il tomba à terre. Cara se rapprocha, évitant de justesse un autre coup. Il l'attrapa, et la souleva pour la repousser sur Kahlan, qui tomba à la renverse sous la violence du coup. Alors que Verna les aidait à se relever, Jaina en une enjambée, se mit devant eux tendant ses bras vers l'avant.

\- LAISSE-LES ! _hurla-t-elle d'une voix grave et impressionnante, sentant ses muscles se crisper, et la colère la submerger._

Une onde de choc le propulsa en arrière, devant les regards choqués des quatre compagnons.

La chaleur monta en elle, les cheveux volant au vent, elle le regardait froidement. Et alors qu'il reprit conscience, qu'il se releva pour une nouvelle fois charger la jeune femme, celle-ci le désarma d'un revers de la main. Décontenancé, il la regarda l'air hébété. Il allait l'attraper par le cou, quand celle-ci posa ses mains chaudes sur ses bras nus, laissant l'homme échapper un cri de douleur. Ses bras étaient meurtris, et l'on pouvait apercevoir les marques de deux mains.

Il s'agenouilla, reprenant conscience de ce qu'il ce passait, ses yeux devenant plus clair, et sa peau plus rosie. Alors qu'elle prit l'épée du sourcier pour lui asséner le coup de grâce, elle fut arrêtée par Richard.

-Non Jaina, arrête ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal !

Jaina fixa le sourcier d'un regard noir qui le fit frissonner. Un regard enragé.

-Jaina…

Celle-ci se calma soudainement, elle baissa son arme, et la lâcha à terre. Sentant ses forces la quitter, elle tomba dans les bras de Richard. La brume avait disparue laissant le loisir au badaud d'observer la scène. C'était fichu pour la discrétion.

L'homme avait été emmené en cellule. Et le groupe avait décidé de partir au plus vite, après avoir répondu aux questions du conseil, sur ce qu'il c'était passé, et sur Jaina. Fort heureusement Richard avait la situation en main.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se souvenait de tout, après avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions.

C'était aussi la preuve pour les autres que Jaina était une bombe à retardement.

 _Fin Flashback_

Kahlan observait toujours Richard qui rassurait Jaina, elle croisa le regard de Verna qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Elle l'appréciait, mais celle-ci en faisait peu être un peu trop. Elle trouvait même étrange qu'elle la poussait à ce point vers Cara, se rappelant de leur discussion dans la taverne, mais elle en discuterait un autre moment.

Peu être qu'elle aussi devait se confier à Cara, sentant qu'elle était d'une oreille attentive. Mais sa peur l'en empêcha.

-Il n'y a rien…

-Alors c'est moi ?

Kahlan ouvrit de grands yeux devant la mine enfantine de Cara, une mine qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, et qui la fit craquer, sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

Elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais pour éviter de se prendre une soufflante, elle se raidie.

-Cara, non je …

Un bruit de branche casser non loin d'eux, et celui d'un choc, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un était tombé, la coupa.

Cara l'abandonna, et se dirigea vers le bruit, avec son arc. Richard pris son épée, et se posta devant Jaina pour la protéger de tout danger attendant le retour de la blonde.

 _"Pourquoi ne sommes nous jamais en paix ?" ragea Kahlan, intérieurement._

La blonde revint avec l'indésirable, caché sous une grande capuche, de l'herbe accrocher à sa cap.

-Voila ce que j'ai trouvé entrain de nous épiais, _fit la blonde qui maintenait l'individu par le bras._ J'avais l'impression qu'on nous suivait, et je ne m'étais pas trompé !

-Tu aurais pu nous faire partager tes impressions, _s'indigna Richard qui rangeait son épée._

-Tu ne vas pas m'engueuler en plus ! _s'exclama Cara légèrement vexée, elle leva les yeux devant le regard de Verna, qui lui indiquait de ne pas en faire tout un plat. Celle-ci avait rallumé le feu._

L'indésirable se dégagea de la prise de la blonde, et se tourna vers Jaina, tout en restant bien caché. Après l'épisode de l'homme barbu, la jeune femme s'attendait à tout.

Jaina l'observait tout en se relevant, elle vit la personne serrer les points.

-Qui êtes-vous ? _demanda Jaina perplexe._

-Tu sais qui je suis, Jaina, r _épondit une jeune femme d'une voix tremblante._

 _"Cette voix ! Non, ce n'est pas possible"_

-Cassy ?

La jeune femme enleva sa capuche laissant apparaître sa tresse blonde. Ses yeux bleu perçant, fixaient Jaina qui n'en revenait pas de revoir son amie.

-Tu la connais ? _demanda Cara sur la réserve_.

-Oui, ce n'est pas notre ennemie. J'ai grandi avec elle. Mais qu'est ce que tu…

-Tu m'as abandonné, _hurla Cassandra coupant la parole à son amie, devant les regards dubitatifs des autres._

-Non Cassy, c'est faux, je ne…

-Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser seule ! Tu es partie s'en même un au revoir, tu ne t'ais même pas battu pour moi !

-Mais…

-Que penses-tu que je me suis dis, quand j'ai appris qu'on t'avais "conseillé" de partir, et que tu avais simplement accepté sans rechigner ? _s'énerva Cassandra les larmes aux yeux, ne retenant plus les tremblements de son corps_. Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, tu…

Jaina avait fait un pas vers elle, et la coupa en la serrant dans ses bras devant les regards curieux des quatre autres. La tête dans le creux de son épaule, elle entendait les sanglots de son amie.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Cassandra se blottit contre elle et la serra.

-Moi aussi, Jaina.

-Maintenant laisse moi parler! Je ne pouvais pas rester Cassy, _elles se séparèrent_ , après ce qu'il c'était passé, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter le regard de ton père, Jude ou même des villageois qui m'accablaient. Je sais, je n'ai pas été assez forte pour toi. Quand ton père ma dit de partir, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je sache, que je trouve les réponses à mes questions. Je… Je voulais te protéger…

-Mais nous aurions pu le faire ensemble, Jaina.

-Ces hommes ont failli… J'ai…

-Oui je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, _fit la petite blonde d'une voix brisée_.

Jaina sentit son cœur s'alourdir dans sa poitrine. Cassandra avait tout vu.

Après ce qu'il c'était passé à Aydindril, Jaina savait maintenant qu'elle avait tué ces hommes, et qu'elle avait peu être blessé son amie sans le vouloir. Elle se rappela de la haine dans ses yeux, de la colère qui était aussi présente lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Richard, qu'elle voulait pourtant protéger.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? _demanda Kahlan les bras croisé, suspicieuse._

Jaina se tourna vers l'inquisitrice, et observa tour à tour ses « amis ». Elle devait leur dire ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour la.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé à Aydindril… ce que j'ai pu ressentir… cette perte de contrôle… ce n'était pas la première fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je me souviens de tout alors que par le passé, _elle se tourna vers Cassandra_ , j'ai des absences dès je perds le contrôle. Il n'y a que certaines sensations qui restent.

-Comme quoi ?

Jaina fixa à nouveau la brune. Elle savait que l'inquisitrice la jaugeait, l'analysait, et elle voulait lui démontrer que malgré tout elle était quelqu'un de bien. Elle se mit à lui parler de cette journée, expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé avant de parler de ses émotions qui étaient encore fraîches dans sa mémoire.

-Une rage… le gout du sang…

-Une rage de sang ! _s'exclama la brune_ , _qui resta pensive_.

-Mais… Kahlan, tu penses au Con Dar ? Alors elle est… _demanda Richard, observant Kahlan puis Jaina_.

-Le Con Dar ? _Jaina était perdue suite à l'échange entre les deux autres._

-Non, je l'aurais su si elle était une inquisitrice. Je reste la dernière de ma lignée, _elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés_. Mais en tout cas cette perte de contrôle s'en rapproche. Tu te souviens Richard, _elle le regarda à nouveau_ , quand cela m'arrivait ? C'était en rapport avec mes émotions, avec la colère…

-Comme quand tu as failli m'étriper ? _demanda Cara se souvenant que la brune l'avait tout de même, un peu effrayée._

-Hum… Oui, _fit Kahlan un peu honteuse même si sur le moment elle voulait vraiment la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa sœur, mais le temps avait guérit ses plaies, et elle ne voyait plus la blonde comme un monstre sans cœur._ Dans ses moments là, même si au début je veux protéger ou venger une personne qui m'est chère, je n'ai d'yeux que pour la vengeance, et j'en oublie qui j'ai devant moi… La rage m'emporte. Ma cible est la seule chose qui m'importe et… quand cette sorcière a fait de moi son « pantin », et qu'elle m'a envoyée tuer Richard… Je _… la voix de Kahlan se brisa dans sa gorge._

 _-_ Alors c'est pour ça ? _demanda Richard qui reporta toute son intention sur la brune_.

-Pour ça quoi ? Hum… oui je pense que c'est un peu le même schéma mais…

-Non, c'est pour ça que tu me fuis depuis quelques temps ?

Kahlan resta bouche bée, la panique montant en elle alors que cinq paires d'yeux l'observaient, attendant une réponse. Ses joues se mirent à rosir, et heureusement pour elle, ils ne virent ni son visage, ni le regard qu'elle lança rapidement à Cara, s'intéressant grandement à l'échange.

-On ne parle pas de moi, et je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour…

-Eh bien si justement… j'ai assez attendu. Que tu ne veuilles pas en parler aux autres, soit, mais à moi ! Si c'est encore cette histoire, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute, et que je ne t'en voulais pas, et si c'est à cause de Jaina… _celle-ci se tourna vers Richard, ne comprenant pas trop le rapport_ , et bien je veux que tu me le dises.

-Je crois qu'ils sont censés être ensemble ces deux là, _murmura Cassandra à l'oreille de Jaina, celle-ci la regarda surprise mais la vérité la frappa de plein fouet… Elle qui pensait qu'elle était jalouse d'elle vit à vit de Cara, à cause de leur amitié, au final elle comprit que ça promiscuité avec les deux jeunes gens était, vraisemblablement, un problème pour la brune._

 _« Je ne pensais pas que ces inquisitrices étaient aussi compliquées » pensa-t-elle._

Kahlan avait le cœur au bord du précipice, mais se disait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle lui devait des explications.

-Je…Très bien Richard, je te dois bien ça.

Ils proposèrent à Cassandra de rester avec eux pour le reste de la nuit, et qu'ils verraient plus tard ce qu'ils décideraient de faire.

OOooOO

Kahlan et Richard s'écartèrent du campement pour être plus tranquille.

-Bon, alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ecoute Richard, _elle soupira,_ c'est vrai que je n'ai pas oublié cette épisode, que je m'en veux encore pour ça même si on me contrôlait, et que le Con Dar à fait le reste. Et Jaina… elle ne m'inspire rien de bon, mais j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Ce n'est pas ça qui me perturbe ces derniers temps, enfin pas votre rapprochement… _elle se mit une claque mentalement pour ses derniers mots._

-Alors, c'est quoi ? Car j'ai du mal à comprendre.

-C'est nous. C'est ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Tu…Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Kahlan eut une pointe au cœur en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne c'était pas vraiment posée la question, étant donnée qu'elle en avait plein d'autres en tête, mais d'un coup tout sembla, bien plus réel.

L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux, elle avait une réelle tendresse pour lui, elle l'aimait c'est vrai mais pas comme elle l'avait aimé par le passé, pas comme lui, s'il ressentait encore quoi que ce soit de fort pour elle.

-Je t'aime mais…

-Mais ?

Kahlan se raidit sur place, elle avait du mal à s'exprimer.

-J'ai de la tendresse, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, ni arrêter de vouloir t'aider, et être à tes côté, mais je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais, _elle sortit sa phrase d'une traite._

Richard resta littéralement foudroyé sur place, et s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait finit par terre.

-Mais… Quand comptais-tu me dire ça ? De la tendresse? Je ne te crois pas, je… non Kahlan, dit moi la vérité ! Qu'est ce qui a changé ? _s'énerva Richard._

-C'est la vérité, _elle baissa les yeux se sentant honteuse_. Je pensais que c'était du au passé, que c'était le fait que j'ai mes devoirs d'inquisitrice, qu'on ne pourrait pas vivre normalement, mais j'ai compris, il y a peu, que tout ça était des excuses, qu'en réalité mes sentiments avait changé…

-Mais comment peut-on, soudainement, ne plus aimer une personne, _il avait monté le ton sans s'en rendre compte._ Tu t'es moquée de moi ?!

-Je... ne sais pas. Enfin non... Bien sûr que non Richard. C'est un vrai bazar dans ma tête, mais jamais je me moquerais de toi, _elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout ça n'était qu'un fichu cauchemar._

 _-_ D'accord, je comprends, je vais te laisser du temps pour que tu puisses te reprendre, et on fera comme si de rien n'était.

-Non! Je n'ai pas besoin de temps, je ne veux pas continuer comme ça, je ne veux pas te mentir ou même me forcer, et t'empêcher d'être heureux, _s'énerva la brune voyant que Richard ne comprenait pas._

-Alors tu ne te bats même pas pour nous ?! Tu t'en fiche ?

-Non je ne m'en fiche pas, mais… _elle avait envie de s'enfuir tellement la pression l'accablait._

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? _il parlait soudainement d'une voix plus douce, reprenant sont calme, ce qui surprit Kahlan._

Elle se demandait comment il en était arrivé à se poser cette question, et qu'il avait peu être comprit quelque chose dans tout ce bazar. Elle se disait qu'a son ton, c'était plus une certitude pour lui qu'une simple interrogation.

Elle se mit à rougir en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, récemment, pour la blonde, mais elle n'en était pas certaine, alors à quoi bon le faire souffrir encore plus.

-Non… Je…

-C'est Cara ?

Et la, ce fut comme si elle c'était prit un coup de marteau sur le crane, suivit d'une douche glaciale. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait creusée la terre pour s'enfouir la tête dans le sol telle une autruche.

Son cerveau était complètement éteint, comme déconnecté de la réalité, et il ne se ralluma que lorsque Richard poursuivit.

-J'ai vu tes réactions. La façon dont tu la regardais, comment tu as réagi avec l'arrivé de Jaina, j'ai cru un instant que cela me concernait, _il fit une mine boudeuse_. En faite j'avais compris mais pour moi ça semblait surréaliste, _dit-il d'une vois triste._

Kahlan s'en voulait de lui faire autans de mal.

 _-_ Non, tu te trompe… Cara est une amie… Je...

-Eh bah ! Pour une inquisitrice tu m'en très mal. Arrête un peu de te voiler la face ! Je te mets devant le fait accomplie, mais tu continue à me cacher des choses !

-Richard _,_ je... je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour elle… _elle soupira, et baissa les yeux,_ je suis perdue.

Il esquissa un sourire tendre, plein de compassion envers elle.

-Je te remercie.

-Mais… je te fais du mal, et tu me remercie ?

-Oui bon je vais mettre du temps avant de te pardonner, _Kahlan se crispa,_ mais je te remercie de t'être confiée à moi, de m'avoir dit la vérité. Je t'aime, je veux ton bonheur, et si ce n'est pas moi qui te le procure alors je ferais en sorte que tu puisse l'avoir. Je ne suis pas égoïste, et possessif au point de te garder auprès de moi alors que tu ne le désire pas. Et puis j'adore Cara.

Kahlan sourit malgré elle. Richard était extraordinaire, mais même si elle n'avait jamais douté de son ami, elle était tout de même surprise par ce revirement de situation. Elle savait à présent qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, et eut l'envie soudaine de retrouver Cara, bien que sa tête était encore en plein chantier.

-Je…

-Je sais Kahlan, c'est la vie, et on ne peut pas forcer le destin. Hum… je me posais une question ? _demanda-t-il timidement._

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-Rassure moi c'est pas à cause de moi, enfin... heu...

Kahlan devint rouge pivoine.

-Ah non non!

-N'empêche, j'en apprends tous les jours, tu es une cachottière! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais aussi les femmes.

-Pour tout te dire...moi non plus.

-Et tu es sur d'avoir une quelconque attirance ?

-Si je te dis que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, ça répond à ta question?

-Je... c'est bon je ne veux pas savoir!

Kahlan ricana devant le regard renfrogné de Richard. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle m'était des mots sur ses désirs, et c'était déstabilisant.

-Heu… ça marche comment entre femme ? Enfin je veux dire avec tes pouvoirs d'inquisitrice, _il rougissait légèrement, sentant la gène, et la curiosité l'envahir._

Kahlan se mit à rougir de plus belle. Elle ne s'était même pas posé la question vu qu'elle n'en était pas aussi loin. A vrai dire elle n'avait jamais était attirée par une femme, ou même ressenti quoi que ce soit en dehors de l'amitié, avant Cara. Et bien que les inquisitrices vivent entre elles pendant leurs formations, et même après, ayant des hommes pour les enfants, elle n'avait jamais fait attention à un rapprochement de la sorte.

-Bah… heu… je… fin…

Richard se mit à rire.

-Bon d'ac-cord, je vois que tu n'en sais pas plus, _il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle distingua, le jour se levant petit à petit._ Bon ça serait con que tu lui fasse du mal par contre ! Avec tes pouvoirs tu sais ce que ça lui ferait ! Puis il y a l'histoire que tu es la dernière inquisitrice…

C'était pas faux, et à tout ça, non plus, elle n'y avait pas pensé, se demandant dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

-Oui mais… bref… on y est pas, et je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle ressent, n'oublie pas qu'on était ennemie même si on en a fait du chemin. Puis hein, c'est encore le bordel dans ma tête !

Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée de Verna.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais il serait temps de savoir ce que l'on fait de cette blondinette, et puis elle parle beaucoup, et je crois que Cara va pas tarder à commettre l'irréparable.

-D'accord j'y vais, on avait fini, _conclue Richard avec un dernier sourire timide pour Kahlan, avant de les laisser toutes les deux, et de rejoindre le campement._

Verna resta devant Kahlan à l'observer.

-Quoi ? _fit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue._

-Au moins une qui suis mes conseils, ou en partie ! N'empêche que vous êtes toutes les deux des handicapés du sentiment ! _fit Verna d'une voix amusée, mais compréhensive._

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Kahlan, et se faufila parmi les arbres pour rejoindre elle aussi le campement. La brune se demandait si la sœur n'avait pas entendu toute leur conversation, et se rappela que celle-ci était assez perspicace.

Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Cara _"Comment ça toutes les deux?"._

Verna avait donné des conseils à la blonde, et kahlan se demandait bien de quoi il s'agissait.

La sœur la laissa plantée là, avec l'impression que tout ce qui s'était passé juste avant, n'était qu'un rêve, et encore plus de questions.

-Je déteste quant elle fait ça ! _fit Kahlan à voix haute avant de la suivre._

* * *

 **A très vite pour la suite.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Tentation

**Bonjour,**

 **Voili voilou le chapitre 7.**

 **Les choses avancent ! Cara et Kahlan sont plus présentes dans ce chapitre :)**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise même si certains risquent de me lancer des pierres pour la fin xD**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **7\. Tentation**

* * *

-Cassy, tu es sûre que tu veux nous suivre ? Ton père serait capable de nous envoyer la garnison de Winterglass aux fesses, rien que pour te retrouver ! Et cela risque d'être dangereux… _s'inquiéta Jaina qui marchait aux côtés de Cassy, les rennes d'un des chevaux dans une main._

Le groupe était reparti de leur campement.

Après avoir galopé plusieurs heures, ils firent la rencontre inopportune, d'un petit groupe de mercenaires lourdement armée à la recherche de Jaina, ainsi que d'un bandit qui leur déroba un cheval, à en croire qu'ils avaient le mauvais œil sur eux.

Ils étaient à environs deux jours du Palais du peuple, mais décidèrent de s'éloigner des grands axes pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres, ainsi que de faire de longues pauses pour soulager les chevaux, et se dégourdir les jambes.

Les deux jeunes amies se trouvaient à l'avant du " convoi " suivies par Richard et Cara. Kahlan et Verna fermant la marche.

Richard écoutait d'une oreille attentive la conversation des deux jeunes femmes.

Il était toujours quelque peu pensif au sujet des révélations de Kahlan, mais ne perdait pas de vue son objectif d'en savoir plus sur son " âme jumelle ".

L'arrivée de Cassandra avait redonné un nouveau souffle au groupe. Richard avait remarqué que Jaina se sentait plus sereine, et pour lui c'était une bonne chose. Il avait vu de quoi elle était capable sous la colère, et sentait que cette femme l'aiderait à canaliser Jaina. Ils avaient accepté que la petite blonde les accompagne au grand désespoir de Cara, qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre jacasser.

Mais tout le monde avait été unanime sur le fait que la laisser repartir aurait été une erreur, sachant qu'elle était proche de Jaina, et que ça en faisait une cible de choix.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter ! J'ai expliqué à père ma démarche, et bien qu'il ne fût pas d'accord, il n'a pas pu m'en empêcher ! Jude m'a aidé, _Jaina leva un sourcil_ , oui oui crois moi ! Il m'a accompagné jusqu'à Aydindril. Je lui ai dit de partir, il rechignait mais je l'ai convaincu. Mon frère est aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un échoppe de porcelaine !

Jaina et Cassandra échangèrent un rire complice après la remarque.

-Mais tu es une duchesse, tu as des responsabilités ! _continua Jaina._

Richard et Cara échangèrent, à leur tour, un regard interrogateur surprit de cette nouvelle, se rendant compte qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que ça sur la vie passé de leurs nouvelles amies.

-Pas encore… Puis toute cette paperasserie me sortait par les yeux ! Père pensait que ça m'occuperait l'esprit, mais c'était pire. J'en ai même perdu l'envie de me plonger dans la lecture… Je n'arrivais pas à oublier…à passer à autre chose… Au début j'étais encore sous le choc, mais quand j'ai su… Alors j'ai voulu te retrouver pour savoir pourquoi tu étais partie sans moi, et ce qu'il t'arrivait, t'aider à comprendre… Jaina, j'ai vu cette rage dans tes yeux, ce que tu as fait à cet homme, tes mains brulant ses chairs, le sang, et puis il y a eu l'onde de choc… _sa voix se perdit dans le fond de sa gorge, se remémorant cet instant._

-Je… Je suis un monstre… Et les monstres doivent mourir… _murmura Jaina pensant que Cassandra ne l'entendrait pas, se souvenant de son rêve, des paroles de Richard._

La petite blonde s'arrêta d'un coup sur le chemin, devant les regards curieux de ses compagnons qui s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, gardant une certaine distance, sentant qu'elles avaient besoin de parler.

Cassandra attrapa le bras de son amie, et la retourna avec force, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

-Je te défends de dire ça ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur, que je me suis enfermée dans le silence, je t'ai laissé affronter tout ça, seule, parce que je ne comprenais pas. Jaina, je sais aussi que tu as agi pour me protéger de ces hommes, _elle en frémit en repensant à ce qu'ils allaient lui faire si Jaina n'était pas intervenue_. Tu ne m'a pas fait de mal, j'étais juste la ou il ne fallait pas. Ce pouvoir… j'ai pris un mauvais coup, mais je sais que tu ne le voulais pas vraiment. Je suis en sécurité avec toi, _elle reprit sa respiration, les joues rouge de s'être mise en colère._

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Je pourrais perdre le contrôle, et te faire du mal sans le vouloir… je… je ne me le pardonnerais pas, _avoua-t-elle la voix tremblante._

-Tu n'es pas seule Jaina ! Nous allons t'aider, et j'ai confiance en toi, tu arriveras à contrôler ce qui est en toi.

Les mots de Cassandra réchauffèrent le cœur de Jaina. Elle se rendait bien compte que la petite blonde de dix ans qu'elle avait rencontré il y a si longtemps avait beaucoup grandit.

Elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir ses quatre compagnons qui attendaient le feu vert pour continuer leur chemin. Elle les fixa les uns après les autres, et s'arrêta sur le sourire rassurant de Richard.

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait à sa place, là avec eux, avec lui.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse tout en faisant signe que leur route pouvait reprendre, et observa sont amie qui lui souriait toujours, et qui la fixait de ses yeux turquoises.

Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder le ciel, écoutant le son des sabots sur le sol terreux.

-Tu sais Cassy, je ne voulais pas partir, mais j'ai eu peur de ce que j'étais capable de faire. J'avais le cœur brisé. Brisé par ce que j'ai vue, brisé car j'ai eu peur de te perdre, brisé par les regards accusateur de ceux qui me souriaient par le passé… _Cassandra perdit son sourire, observant avec attention son amie_. Cette sensation, ce vide, j'avais l'impression que je l'avais déjà ressentie il y a longtemps, mais j'ai oublié et te rencontrer à remplie ce vide. Je ne sais pas si je suis la femme de cette prophétie, mais je sais que j'ai besoin de vous, _elle regarda tendrement la petite blonde, et détourna les yeux pour apercevoir Richard du coin de l'œil._

Cassandra lui serra la main, et se rapprocha pour se coller à elle. Sans un mot de plus, elles continuèrent leur route.

Richard tiqua sur cette dernière tirade, et sur le regard en coin, qu'il interpréta comme un remerciement.

Il se remémora l'énigme qui était apparue sur le livre des lamentations _« Celle dont le cœur s'est brisés dans le sang »_ Il s'avait que Jaina ne se souvenait pas de son passé, à part certaines sensations, et la voix de sa mère.

Et s'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave, quelque chose qui l'avait obligé à fuir, quelque chose de tellement horrible ou troublant qu'elle avait préféré tout oublier, comme cette fois la avec Cassandra.

Il ne savait pas si elle devait accueillir cette noirceur en elle, et la contrôler ou trouver le moyen de la faire disparaître.

Il avait de la tendresse pour la jeune femme, elle était son âme jumelle, et il en avait la certitude.

 _« De la tendresse » songea-t-il, ses pensée dérivant vers l'inquisitrice_.

Tout en ralentissant le pas, il se retourna, et vit du coin de l'œil Kahlan marchant silencieusement aux côtés de Verna, observant Cara.

Celle-ci ne le vit pas, et détourna rapidement les yeux laissant apparaitre une certaine gène sur le visage. Il ne comprit que lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la Mord'sith, qui c'était retournée suivant le regard du jeune homme.

Il la voyait lever un sourcil, et détourner les yeux, accompagné d'un soupire, partagé entre la déception et l'incompréhension.

Il ricana intérieurement au petit jeu que jouaient les deux femmes sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Cette situation était étrange mais ça l'amusait, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il n'avait pas si mal vécu la rupture, il savait qu'il y aurait toujours un fort lien entre eux, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

OOooOO

Verna continuait d'observer le petit manège qui se jouait entre ses deux amies. Kahlan avait enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments, et désirs, et quant à Cara elle était bien plus bornée que la sœur ne l'aurait pensé. Elle ne voulait plus intervenir, sachant que les deux femmes viendraient d'elles même lui parler.

-Verna, je… _la voix de Kahlan se stoppa dans sa gorge, devant le regard interrogateur de la sœur._

-Je t'écoute Kahlan, _elle lui fit un sourire tendre pour la rassurer, et l'inciter à se confier._

Kahlan pris une grande respiration, gonflant sa poitrine, puis la bloqua devant le regard mi-amusé mi-interrogatif de la sœur.

-Je crois que j'ai des sentiments autre qu'amicaux pour Cara _, les joues rosies, elle avait balancé sa phrase à une vitesse folle, le souffle coupé, elle ne le reprit qu'à la fin._

Le fait de le dire clairement, à voix haute, sans les doutes qui l'accablaient constamment, la soulagea. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle était amoureuse, mais en tout cas, il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait nier les battements de son cœur, lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans les yeux émeraude de la blonde.

Verna étira ses lèvres dans un large sourire, puis lui envoya un petit coup de coude qui provoqua un hoquet de surprise chez la brune.

-Eh bah, il en a fallut du temps avant que tu ne le réalise!

-Mais…mais ça ne te choque pas ?

-Pourquoi diable cela me choquerait ?

-Bah… Tu as dit toi-même que Richard était mon âme sœur, puis c'est une femme !

-Et alors ?

Kahlan lui fit des gros yeux, insistant comme pour dire _« ça semble évident ! »._ La soeur leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

-Kahlan, je n'ai aucun à priori sur le fait que vous soyez deux femmes, j'ai moi-même été avec une femme il y a longtemps, _expliqua-t-elle devant le regard éberlué de la brune, qui n'en revenait pas._

-Quoi ? Toi ? Avec une femme !

-Pour quelqu'un d'ouvert, tu juges bien trop vite les gens qui t'entourent, _rétorqua Verna._

Kahlan se pinça les lèvres, se disant qu'elle avait peu être vexé son amie, elle fut rassurée quand celle-ci lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Nous laissons de côté tout cela quand nous devenons sœur de la lumière, car nous nous dévouons à servir la créatrice, mais on ne peut pas contrôler ses propres sentiments, nous avons toutes un cœur. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, c'est pour cela que ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème, car c'est un sentiment universel qui relie deux êtres sans distinction de genre, de race ou de caste.

-Je vois, _les_ _paroles de son amie l'avait rassuré, elle resta pensive quelques instants,_ qu'est ce que je dois faire Verna ?

-Tu as déjà fait une partie du chemin, alors ne t'arrête pas en cours de route, et continue de faire ce que ton cœur te dit.

-Mais si je me trompe, si elle ne ressent pas la même chose! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire le premier pas. Mes pouvoirs était un problème avec Richard alors avec Cara cela serait encore plus destructeur, et il y aussi… _elle se stoppa sentant le doute, et la peur l'envahir. Verna posa une main chaleureuse sur son bras._

-Kahlan, _fit-elle d'une voix douce_ , le simple fait que tu t'en inquiète prouve que tu ne t'ais pas trompé, mais toutes ses questions te pollues l'esprit, et t'empêche d'y voir clair. Ce que tu vivais avec Richard n'était peu être pas assez fort pour te permettre de te contrôler, je ne te dis pas de prendre des risques inconsidérés, mais après tout tu ne pourras jamais vraiment savoir. Puis le lien entre un homme et une femme n'est pas le même qu'entre deux femmes. _Verna partie dans ses pensées quelques instant, comme pour chercher ses mots,_ dit moi tu n'as jamais vu ou entendu parler d'une inquisitrice qui aurait été intime avec une autre femme ?

Kahlan devint rouge, l'intimité ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle n'en parlait pas, gardant ses désirs pour elle.

-Heu… pas que je sache, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Beaucoup d'inquisitrices trouvaient un homme pour pouvoir avoir des enfants, et pas parce qu'elles les aimaient vu qu'une fois convertis, ils perdaient leur libre arbitre…

-Et bien Cara à de l'expérience dans ce domaine, _lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil._

-Mais… Hein ? Non mais… je... _Kahlan soupira, les joues en feu après les allusions de Verna, qui ricana._ Je devrais lui dire ce que je ressens, non ? _demanda-t-elle après un instant_ , _plus à elle-même qu'à son amie_.

-Il n'y a que toi qui sais si tu es prête. Tu as su le dire à Richard, me le dire, alors tu sauras te confier à elle aussi. Et puis, qui sait, tu seras peu être surprise, _insinua Verna en laissant le doute reprendre sa place dans l'esprit de la brune._

-Tu sais quelque chose Verna ?

-J'ai pris le temps de l'observer.

Kahlan observa la blonde, qui discutait désormais avec Richard, et les deux nouvelles. Elle voyait son air renfrogné quand Cassandra faisait de grands gestes, manquant de peu de l'éborgner, parlant sûrement de ses aventures passées. Elle remarqua que Cara avait une certaine tendresse pour Jaina, tout comme elle avait pu l'avoir pour Richard _« s'ils sont vraiment des âmes jumelles ce n'est pas surprenant… » songea-t-elle._

Une pointe de jalousie lui noua l'estomac.

Elle eu un petit rire en voyant la blonde lever les yeux au ciel, gonflant ses joues, excédé par l'agitation. Elle savait que c'était aussi un masque, mais elle aimait cette Cara, se montrant froide, sûre d'elle et rebelle, cachant une certaine fragilité, une faiblesse.

Cara se retourna, se laissant distancer par les autres, afin de voir ou en était ses deux amie, et parce que le calme de Verna, et les remarque de Kahlan lui manquaient.

Elle vit la brune qui l'observait, la gratifiant d'un sourire remplie de tendresse la faisant frissonner, son cœur s'emballa dans un tam-tam désordonné quand celle-ci se rapprocha d'elle.

Cara c'était stoppée avec son cheval, en plein milieu du chemin s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, plongée dans sa contemplation.

-Tu traine la pâte dit donc ! _s'exclama Kahlan une fois proche d'elle, avant de lancer un regard en coin à Verna qui les observait, amusée_. Tu as peu être besoin d'un peu de motivation, _souffla-t-elle d'une voix suave à l'oreille de la Mord'sith, tétanisée sur place, le cerveau passé en mode "off"._

Cara était une séductrice qui aimait tout contrôler, et avait joué avec ses nerfs à plusieurs reprises, alors c'était décidé, l'inquisitrice aller à son tour lui rendre l'appareille, lui montrant un visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et puis étant encore incapable de se confier, elle se disait que c'était une bonne méthode d'approche.

Elle la fixa profondément dans les yeux, et après un sourire s'avança vers le groupe, pour cacher sa gène aux yeux de la blonde.

Cara resta plantée là, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, à un point qu'elle pensait qu'il allait dégringoler sur le sol.

-Au moins une qui se lance ! _s'exclama Verna en passant à côté de la blonde qui leva un sourcil, accompagnée elle aussi de son cheval._

OOooOO

A la fin de la journée ils décidèrent de s'arrêter prés d'un lac, après s'être ravitaillé dans le village qu'ils avaient dépassé plus tôt dans la journée.

A peine arrivé, et après cette journée étouffante, les filles, sauf Verna, s'étaient ruées au lac pour pouvoir se baigner. Richard était resté avec la sœur pour garder le campement, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir en profiter lui aussi.

Rougissant en réalisant que cela aurait été inapproprié étant donné leurs "tenues".

Jaina et Cassandra était habituées à prendre des bains ensembles, elles se chamaillaient comme des gamines non loin de Kahlan qui nageait, et appréciait la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Cara les observait du rivage, assise sur un rocher elle s'était parée d'une chemise en toile qui lui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses, bien qu'elle détestait cela et que ce n'était pas dans ses principes, mais sa tenue en cuir l'étouffait. L'eau jusqu'aux genoux, frollant le fond de ses pieds, elle s'était penchée, pour jouer avec des petit cailloux.

-Tu ne viens pas? _demanda la brune la tête et les épaules hors de l'eau._

-Et s'amuser à se poursuivre, s'éclabousser et se couler comme les deux idiotes là-bas? Trop peu pour moi Kahlan!

Kahlan observa les deux "idiotes" que mentionnée son amie, et se mit à ricaner devant leur complicité, elle était tellement obsédée par Cara qu'elle en avait oublié Jaina. Elle avait toujours le ventre noué en pensant que Cara pourrait s'intéressait à la jeune femme, mais essayait le plus possible de chasser ses peurs inutiles.

-On n'est pas obligée de faire ça... _fit-elle_ _en reportant son attention sur la blonde, qui leva les yeux au ciel devant le spectacle ridicule qui s'offrait à elles._

-Et dans ce cas tu vou...

Cara, toujours penchée, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête orientée vers les deux amies qui jouaient à s'éclabousser, s'était détournée pour observer la brune du coin de l'œil.

Soudainement, elle s'était arrêtée de parler, et eut un moment d'absence en voyant que celle-ci avait légèrement avancé, dévoilant une partie de sa poitrine, tout de même cachée par ses long cheveux brun, la dévorant des yeux.

La blonde resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de reprendre une grande respiration. _"Non mais je rêve! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et ce regard? Je la trouvais étrange mais alors là... non c'est sûr j'hallucine, j'ai du bouffer un champignon hallucinogène!"_

-Heu...

-Heu? _Kahlan s'avança encore un peu plus prés, faisant s'emballer le cœur de la blonde qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses rougissements._

-Non...je... ça ira... _, elle avait envie de se mettre une claque tellement la situation lui échappée complètement, ne se reconnaissant plus. Ce genre de chose lui arrivait trop souvent en ce moment._

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud... _taquina Kahlan, qui prenait de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que la blonde se sentait mal à l'aise._

Elle s'avança encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à quelques centimètres des jambes de Cara, voyant que celle-ci détaillait sa silhouette, les joues rosies.

Elle était encore à moitié dans l'eau, mais ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la situation plus qu'équivoque, qu'elle provoquait.

Cara soupira comme pour évacuer la chaleur étouffante qui était entrain de s'accumuler en elle.

Alors qu'elle détourna enfin les yeux pour ensuite se relever et partir, Kahlan ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et l'attrapa par les bras pour l'attirer vers elle.

Prise au dépourvue Cara ne résista pas, et en quelques secondes, se retrouva propulsée à quelques mètre, complètement trempée devant une inquisitrice littéralement pliée de rire.

A son tour, elle fut surprise par la blonde, qui la chargea, et lui sauta dessus, se retrouvant toutes les deux dans l'eau peu profonde.

Kahlan se tenant sur les coudes, croisa le regard de défi de la blonde, qui se transforma quand elle réalisa dans qu'elle situation gênante elle se trouvait.

Elle était en partie sur la Brune, les bras tendu de chaque côté, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Encore une situation qui lui arrivait trop souvent.

Toutes deux à moitiés immergées, elles restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, et en réalité ne voulant pas fuir cette proximité.

Kahlan n'avait pas prévu un tel rapprochement, et sentait la pression monter, elle ravala sa salive nerveusement devant la silhouette de la blonde, qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à travers la chemise trempée. Elle la trouva vraiment belle en cette instant.

Cara n'osait pas bouger, se sentant absorbée par les deux yeux turquoise qui la fixaient. L'inquisitrice se demandait bien pourquoi son amie restait aussi stoïque, elle se mit à rougir en se rappelant qu'elle était toujours nue, bien qu'à moitié dans l'eau, ce qui était bien plus gênant qu'elle ne le pensait.

Le cœur de Kahlan battait la chamade, ses désirs remontant à la surface, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Voyant cela la Mord'sith, ce laissa guider par ses désirs, et avança lentement son visage vers la brune qui ferma les yeux, attendant de pouvoir goûter à ces lèvres qu'elle désirait tant.

Alors que leurs souffles se chevauchaient, que leurs cœurs ne cessaient d'accélérer la cadence, que le clapotis de l'eau les entourait et rien d'autre, que leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, la voix de plus en plus proche de Cassandra les ramena à la dure réalité.

-Kahlan, Cara vous êtes ou ?!

Bien qu'elles étaient cachées par un rocher Cara ouvrit les yeux et en pleine panique, roula sur le côté avec tellement d'entrain qu'elle se cogna le genou sur une pierre ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur avant de se relever, à nouveau trempée , et les cheveux en vrac.

Kahlan s'était couverte de la serviette, qu'elle avait prestement attrapé, prônant sur un rocher non loin d'elle, à son plus grand soulagement.

Elles virent apparaître la petite blonde qui s'était rhabillée suivie de Jaina, les observant avec curiosité.

-Ah vous êtes la, on vous cher... Heu ça va? _demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle vit le rouge aux joues de la brune, qui passait ça main machinalement dans son cou, évitant son regard, ainsi que les yeux de la blonde lui lançant des lames acérées, les cheveux devant les yeux._

-Tout vas bien... on y va! _fit prestement Kalhan qui ne voulait pas s'attarder une minute de plus dans cette situation embarrassante._

Cara passa une main dans ses cheveux mi -long, pour les remettre en place, récupéra une serviette et fulmina avant de la suivre, cachant sa gène derrière des grognements.

-C'était quoi ça? _demanda Cassandra complètement perdue devant le comportement des deux femmes._ Tu penses que… qu'elles…

Jaina leva les épaules, suivant les deux femmes du regard, _"se pourrait-il qu'il y ait quelques choses entre elles…"_ Elle se mit à rire faisant lever un sourcil à la petite blonde. Elle lui tapota l'épaule comme pour lui dire _"c'est normal"_ et s'en alla à son tour, se montrant plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Ils sont tous complètement tarés ma parole ! _s'indigna Cassandra , les yeux ronds._

OOooOO

Une fois la nuit tombée, de retour au campement, séchés et changés, tous se réunir pour un petit festin avant de s'installer pour la nuit. Cara avait été désigné pour la première ronde.

Elle observa ses amis qui s'endormaient petit à petit, réchauffés par le reste de braise. Elle ne le savait pas, mais Kahlan n'arrivait pas à dormir, dos à la pierre ou s'appuyait la blonde elle livrait un combat entre le sommeil, et l'envie de rejoindre Cara pour parler de ce qu'il avait failli ce passé plus tôt.

Cara, après avoir fait le tour des environs se mit dos au campement, et commença à observer le ciel se demandant ce qu'elle aurait ressentie si elle avait embrassé la brune. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant le souffle chaud de son amie, ses yeux turquoises, les pupilles dilatée par le désir. Alors oui elle n'avait pas rêvé, l'inquisitrice avait eu du désir pour elle, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à tenter quelque chose, qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps, ne l'assumant pas.

Elle ragea toute seule en pensant à Verna qui avait raison, tout compte fait.

Ses sentiments lui explosèrent à la figurent, elle ne voulait plus les enfouir, elle se surprise à aimer cela et tous ce que ça provoquait en elle.

Mais fallait-il que ça tombe sur son amie ? Une inquisitrice ? Elle était sensé être amoureuse de Richard, alors pourquoi se revirement si soudain ? Que s'étaient-ils dit dans la forêt le matin même ? Cara ne cessait de se poser des questions avant d'entendre des bruits venant de la forêt, sentant un froid glacial la surprendre.

Elle allait faire un tour du périmètre quant elle entendit l'un de ses compagnons bouger derrière elle, ne semblant pas trouver le sommeil. Elle se retourna et vit Kahlan les yeux grand ouvert vers le ciel.

Elle attendit quelques instants pour voir si elle voyait quelque chose dans l'obscurité, et se rapprocha de la brune. Elle se stoppa derrière sa tête et se pencha au dessus d'elle, les mains sur les hanches, les cheveux tombant sur l'avant.

-Je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir, _murmura-t-elle._

Kahlan soupira, et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de la blonde, qu'elle apercevait grâce aux dernières braises.

Elle se releva discrètement, pour faire face à celle-ci.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… _murmura la brune._

-Oui…

Elle l'entraina un peu plus loin, gardant un œil sur le campement, pour s'assurer que tout le monde dormait paisiblement.

-Tu te doutes de quoi je veux parler... _commença Kahlan._

-Oui... _elle se racla la gorge, sentant la gène l'assaillir._

-Tout à l'heure tu...

-Ecoute Kahlan, _la coupa-t-elle_ , je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis désolée et je n'aurais pas dû, tu es avec Richard et...

-Je ne suis plus avec lui, _avoua Kahlan un peu de tristesse dans la voix._

-Quoi?

-Cara, j'ai rompu.

-J'avais compris... mais pourquoi?

-Parce ce que mes sentiments ont changé... Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

-...

-Cara? Dit quelque chose...

-Je... j'ai... _elle ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, elle souhaitait que ce soit elle, mais elle avait tellement peur. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie cela auparavant, et ça la bouffait de l'intérieure_. Qui?

-Qui, quoi?

-Qui est cette personne?

Kahlan pris une grande inspiration, et même si Cara regretter peu être son geste, même si elle était confuse, elle devait lui dire.

-C'est ...

Alors qu'elles allaient enfin se confier, un vent glacial fouetta fortement leurs visages les surprenant et coupant Kahlan.

Une brume épaisse s'infiltra à leurs pieds, tout autour d'elles et des autres.

Jaina se réveilla en sursaut après un autre cauchemar encore plus troublant que le précédent, poussant un cri qui réveilla tout le monde.

Elle vit ses amis l'observer dans le silence, les regards se croisèrent.

Peinant à retrouver son calme et son souffle, la fille de la lune vit la brume, et sentit le froid lui glacer les os.

-Elle arrive !

* * *

 **Voila, et comme je suis une grosse sadique je vous laisse en plan mwahahaha**

 **Non je plaisante, je vais vite écrire la suite ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Fragments du passé

**Bonjour,**

 **Le passé de Jaina refait surface, mais pas seulement.**

 **Puis toujours plus de Cara/Kahlan ^^**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **8\. Fragments du passé**

* * *

 _Une lame noire ondulée, gravée d'un serpent, à la main, elle était figé par la peur, figé par le froid, figé par l'horreur. Une goutte de sang coula le long de la lame, venant s'écraser sur le sol, une larme l'accompagna. Puis une autre. Elle réalisa, elle comprit ce qu'elle avait fait. Poussée par la rage, poussée par sa noirceur, poussée par lui, un agent du Gardien, elle avait pris l'arme qu'il lui avait tendu auparavant, et l'avait poignardé emporté par sa colère._

 _Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'elle était un monstre à ses yeux, qu'elle regrettait qu'elle soit née, mais tout cela était faux, sauf qu'elle ne fut guider que par la rage, qu'il avait fait monter en elle. Pour qu'elle sombre._

 _Et elle avait sombré._

 _-Jaina…_

 _Elle était la devant cette femme, voyant son regard partagé entre la stupeur et l'incompréhension, ses larmes s'écoulant sur son visage. Jaina ne bougea pas, elle avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Cette femme n'avait pas les mains ensanglantées, elle ne lutait pas pour rester debout, en vie, non cela ne pouvait pas être réel._

 _-Pour… pourquoi ?_

 _Parce qu'il lui avait dit de le faire, parce qu'il c'était insinué dans son esprit, dans ses rêves, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille inconsciente et fragile. Une fille pas comme les autres, qui souffrait de la solitude, de la froideur des murs de sa maison, et des gens qui y vivaient._

 _Pourtant ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi._

 _Elle se rappelait alors de ses enfant qui venaient et riaient, jouant avec elle, elle se souvenait de ses sourires à elle, de sa présence, de sa voix qui la rassurée toujours, de ses baisers qui lui réchauffé le cœur, et puis un jour tout a basculé._

 _Les enfants sont partis emportant leurs joies, la lumière s'est éteinte, la froideur et l'obscurité se sont installées. Parce qu'elle était différente, parce qu'elle avait des dons, qu'elle était vue comme un monstre. Parce qu'elle avait failli faire le mal, sans le vouloir._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse d'elle ce qu'il voulait._

 _Ne tenant plus la femme tomba au sol._

 _-NON !_

 _Jaina laissa tomber la dague, et rattrapa la femme, elle tomba à genou la serrant contre elle._

 _-Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure._

 _En enlevant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui couvrait le visage fin entre ses bras, elle sentit son cœur se briser en mile morceau. C'était trop tard, il n'y avait plus de vie, plus de couleurs, plus de souffle, elle était morte, elle l'avait tué._

 _Ses pleures comblèrent alors le vide de la pièce._

 _Elle avait tué sa mère._

 _Une main la sortie de sa léthargie, alors qu'elle berçait sa mère, ne voulant pas la lâcher et l'abandonner._

 _-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ma fille, je devrais dire " fille du Gardien ". Il est temps de rejoindre ton père._

 _C'était lui, c'était ce monstre qui l'avait poussé à faire une chose aussi horrible._

 _Une rage nouvelle la submergea, une volonté de se venger._

 _Il se recula, et la laissa se relever, les yeux baissés elle se mit face à lui._

 _-Je ne suis pas ta fille !_

 _Il comprit qu'il y avait encore une lueur en elle, bien qu'elle avait cette rage, cette vengeance, il y avait aussi une lumière un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas pu éradiquer : L'amour._

 _Alors les yeux remplis de haine, le sang bouillant dans ses veines, elle lui envoya le poignard en plein cœur d'un geste de la main, aucun cri, mais un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur le visage de l'homme. Il retira la dague doucement, et la laissa tomber à terre._

 _-Tu ne peux me tuer, fillette._

 _Il s'approcha pour l'attraper, dans le but de l'emmener avec lui de force, mais il s'arrêta sentant l'air se raréfié, la chaleur augmentée._

 _Surprit, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un autre geste, sentant les flammes sur son corps, sentant encore une fois la mort le consumé, une mort à laquelle il ne pourrait pas échapper._

 _Il afficha un dernier sourire avant de mourir, car il savait qu'un jour le cœur de sa fille sera remplie de noirceur tout comme le sien._

 _Dans l'ombre de Jaina, sa mère ouvrit les yeux._

OOooOO

Jaina se réveilla en sursaut après un autre cauchemar encore plus troublant que le précédent, poussant un cri qui réveilla tout le monde.

Elle vit ses amis l'observer dans le silence, les regards se croisèrent.

Peinant à retrouver son calme et son souffle, la fille de la lune vit la brume, et sentit le froid lui glacer les os.

-Elle arrive !

Elle avait vue sa mère, cet homme l'appelant « sa fille », qui l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Elle tendit la main pour attraper son sac, sous les regards perplexes, et en sortit le paquet emballé que Vermillion lui avait remit. Elle le déballa, et y découvrit la dague gravée, celle-là même qu'elle avait vu clairement dans son rêve. Cela n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, c'était ses souvenirs.

Elle observa Richard et Cassandra, tout deux troublés par ce qu'elle venait de dire, regardant à leur tour la dague.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Qu... Qu'est ce que c'est ? _demanda Richard en désignant la dague d'un signe de tête._

Jaina se leva et les regarda tour à tour.

Cara et kahlan était toujours entrain de regarder la brume qui s'étalait à leur pied.

Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle Kahlan passa sa main dans celle de la blonde, sans un regard pour elle, comme si c'était naturel, comme si elle voulait être sur que celle-ci reste prés d'elle. La Mord'sith observa leur main liées, et une bouffer de chaleur apaisante monta en elle oubliant cette étrange atmosphère et le froid. Elle entremêla ses doigts sans un mot, car elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, en cet instant.

L'angoisse les submergea.

-De ma mère, _lâcha enfin Jaina dans un souffle,_ ce n'était pas que des rêves, c'était elle qui me les envoyée comme il l'a fait lui aussi par le passé.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Oui, peu être pas de tout, mais... je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi j'ai fuis, et pourquoi j'ai voulu tout oublier.

-De qui parles tu quand tu dis « il » ?

Jaina resta silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il fallait fuir car le mal arriverait d'un moment à l'autre, mais elle en était incapable et savait qu'elle la retrouverais toujours. Ses amis devaient savoir la vérité au risque qu'ils ne la regarderaient plus comme avant.

-L'homme qui m'a obligé à tuer ma mère, _avoua-t-elle difficilement, le regard vide posé sur la dague._

Richard comprit l'importance de cette arme. Elle n'était pas comme les autres et il le sentait.

Le feu presque éteint s'alluma en un éclair sous les yeux surprit des compagnons.

Richard se mit instinctivement devant Jaina. Regardant devant lui, dans la brume. Un rire en sortit, angoissant et machiavélique.

-Obligé ? J'en doute ! Tu es le mal, tu n'as pas besoin que l'on t'oblige à tuer, _fit une voix grave et féminine s'élevant des profondeurs de la brume épaisse et noire._

Une femme encapuchonnée en sortit et Jaina sut sans voir son visage, qui elle était.

-Mère ?

Tous se regardèrent, choqués et se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

La femme leva ses bras, et après un pas vers le feu, enleva sa capuche laissant son visage à la vue de tous. Des long cheveux ondulés de chaque côté de son visage fin et livide, cerné et fatigué, le regard noir, donnaient un aspect fantomatique à cette femme plutôt jeune.

-Il m'en a fallu du temps pour te retrouver, _fit la mère, d'une voix qui n'inspirait pas la tendresse._

Les autres n'osaient parler, sentant la tension monter.

Jaina baissa les yeux, revoyant sa mère morte dans ses bras.

-Tu te souviens de tout désormais.

-Pourquoi venir dans mes rêves, pourquoi maintenant ? Je sais que tu m'épiais à Aydindril, ce n'était pas mon imagination… _elle baissa la voix_. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Toi… C'est toi que je veux, _répondit-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse faisant frissonner sa fille_. Ces mercenaires n'ont été d'aucune utilité, nous sommes mieux servit que par nous-mêmes !

-Les avis c'était vous ? Pour qu'ils retrouvent Jaina et vous la livrent ?! _Richard avait enfin pris la parole se rapprochant de son âme jumelle._

La mère le toisa quelques instant, surprise, puis leva un sourcil avant de réaliser qui était le jeune homme. Elle fit un sourire carnassier et reporta son attention vers sa fille.

-Oui, je pensais que je n'aurais pas à ma déplacer personnellement, _soupira-t-elle._

Verna se rapprocha à son tour sondant les traits de la mère défunte. Kahlan en retrait, vit le trouble sur le visage de la sœur.

-Eva ?

Celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué Verna, et à l'annonce de son prénom elle tourna vivement la tête pour la regarder. Jaina les observaient l'une et l'autre, voyant leur trouble, ce qui la choqua venant de sa mère pourtant si froide.

-Oh mais qui voila, ma chère Verna ! Tu as changé dit moi, mais tu as toujours cette air de « madame je sais tout » qui m'insupportais déjà par le passé !

-Attendez, vous vous connaissez ? _intervient Cara qui commençait à trouver l'atmosphère trop pesante, elle était à peine éclairé par le feu mais la mère défunte se tourna vers elle, et fut attiré par sa main toujours lié à celle de la brune._

-C'est une sœur de la lumière, _expliqua Verna d'une voix faible._ Du moins elle l'était… Toi aussi tu as changé Eva…

-Crois-tu vraiment que je serais restée parmi votre secte de pimbéches écervelées ? Je n'en suis plus une depuis longtemps, Verna, et ce n'est pas plus mal, le bien n'apporte pas le pouvoir et l'amour rend idiot, _fit-t-elle d'une voix sèche._

-Je... Je ne te reconnais plus… que t'est-il arrivée ?

-J'ai vu l'avenir, à _ces mots elle observa à nouveau sa fille._ J'ai vu ce qui nous attendait tous.

-Justement, tu devrais la protéger ! Tu es devenue un agent du Gardien, il t'a manipulé et envoyé pour la ramener ! Ta propre fille… _la fin de la phrase se perdit dans le fond de sa gorge._

-Il ne m'a pas manipulé ! Ma propre fille à mit un terme à mon existence alors en soit tout cela est logique ! Je lui renvoie la pierre.

-Je… Je ne le voulais pas…

-Avant ou après m'avoir froidement poignardé ?

Jaina ne pouvait parler sachant très bien comment sa mère avait finit dans les filés du gardien. Elle se sentait coupable et monstrueuse, le cœur serré en repensant au mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

-Qu'est ce qui nous attends ? _demanda Cara_.

-Une guerre. Entre le bien et le mal, entre deux être lié par l'âme, capable de se détruire. Mais vous vous en doutez, c'est un cercle vicieux qui se répète dans le temps...

-Je ne veux pas combattre Richard, je ne veux pas me rabaisser à servir le mal comme tu l'as fait ! _cria Jaina._

Kahlan l'observa, et vit cette petite flamme dans ses yeux qui l'animée, cette volonté, ce courage. Elle savait que celle-ci disait vrai, elle voulait être de leur côté.

Eva s'avança pour se rapprocher de sa fille, Richard voulut intervenir pour lui barrer le passage, mais l'ancienne sœur l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin d'un geste de la main lâchant un cri de surprise à l'inquisitrice se ruant pour l'aider, sous le regard perplexe de Cara, qui se rapprocha d'eux sentant son ventre se nouer, malgré elle.

Jaina était tétanisée, incapable d'aider son ami, plongé dans les yeux vitreux de sa mère.

Cassandra de l'autre côté voulait s'interposer, mais elle fut retenue par le bras de Verna, qui sentait que la petite blonde aurait droit au même châtiment que le sourcier.

-Pourquoi, mère ? _souffla Jaina, perdue entre ses souvenirs horrible, la vision de sa mère morte et aussi ses sentiments de plénitude qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Comment les choses avait t'elle pu autans déraper ?_

-Parce que j'ai réussi à te haïr tout compte fait, _cracha-t-elle._

Les mots allèrent droit au cœur de Jaina.

-Alors tu vas me sacrifier pour te venger c'est ça ? Parce que…je… je t'ai tué… _souffla jaina_ , j'étais la cause de ton malheur étant enfant et aujourd'hui celle de ta déchéance, c'est ça? _finit-elle les larmes lui montant aux yeux. La mère tiqua sur cette phrase._

Son lourd passé lui avait brisé le cœur, Jaina le sentait au fond d'elle, il avait surement fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Mais elle sentit aussi que l'amour fraternel de Cassandra, le lien avec Richard et l'amitié des autres faisaient partie de cette petite lumière qui lui permettait de rester sur le droit chemin, d'être meilleure et de ne pas sombrer.

Eva, elle, s'était enfermée dans sa solitude et sa douleur, cultivant sa haine, se laissant guider par le gardien qui lui promettait une vie meilleure. Pourtant elle savait que tout ça n'était que des mensonges, mais elle se persuadait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se surprit à se dire que sa fille n'avait pas causé son malheur étant enfant, c'était lui, le père de Jaina, depuis le début.

Richard reprit conscience, et vit Kahlan à ses côtés. Elle le vit bouger et se relever en grognant. Avant d'être attirée par un bruit de branche cassé, non loin d'eux.

Elle essaya de percer le voile noir que formait la brume, et entendit un grognement, qui n'était en aucun cas celui du sourcier.

-Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seul, Richard, _mumura-t-elle à son oreille._

\- J'ai comprit que tu étais bien plus importante que je ne le pensais, que tu serais capable de mener le monde au chao, et bien qu'il ne le sache pas j'ai accepté son accord pour que cela s'arrête, pour te détruire, ainsi que ton âme jumelle, _expliqua-t-elle devant les yeux horrifié de sa fille et de Richard qui c'était tourné vers elle._

Les grognements s'intensifièrent faisant se retourné les compagnons sauf Verna et Jaina qui fixaient toujours Eva.

-Eva, tu es aveuglée par la haine et la vengeance ! Tu peux changer, arrêter tout ça et pardonner, elle n'était pas elle-même, et je suis sûr que tu le sais, _s'empressa de dire Verna._ Si tu tue Richard et Jaina, cela ne t'apportera que de la souffrance, et ce n'est pas ta fille qui amènera le chao mais toi ! Tu n'es pas comme ça !

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais?! _s'énerva-t-elle en foudroyant Verna du regard._

-Elle dit vrai! Jaina regrette son geste, moi-même par le passé j'ai réussi à pardonner un tel acte, _intervient Kahlan, sentant son cœur battre fortement en détournant les yeux vers Cara qui la fixait, un léger sourire sur le visage._

Les paroles des deux femmes perturbèrent la mère. Malgré la haine, et la colère elle avait toujours souhaité retrouver sa fille, non pas pour la tuer, dans un premier temps, mais parce qu'elle était sa chair et son sang, parce qu'elle l'avait aimé et chérie.

Elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner, mais se surprenait à se dire qu'elle ne pensait pas la voir ainsi, aussi bien entouré et apprécié, même aimez, elle le voyait rien que dans les yeux de cette petite blonde. Elle se disait que ce serait plus simple, si celle-ci était devenue une femme méprisable, ayant sans regret du sang sur les mains, isolé et hais, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Bien qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs et sa « rage de sang » elle n'avait perdu ce contrôle que pour sauver la vie des gens qu'elle aimait. Eva l'avait vu avec les mercenaires dans la chapelle.

Mais il était trop tard pour elle, trop tard pour eux.

Elle baissa les yeux devant le regard interrogateur de Jaina et même de Verna, redevenant quelques instants la femme qu'elles connaissaient, la mère et l'amie.

-…Même si je voulais tout arrêter, _commença-t-elle avec la voix brisée, sous les yeux ronds de Jaina et des autres_. Je ne pourrais pas le faire,… il est trop tard.

-ll n'est jamais trop tard ! _s'exclama sa fille avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil des yeux rouges se trouvant derrière Cara._ CARA ! _hurla la jeune femme, voyant clairement un chien-loup aussi gros qu'un cheval, la langue pendante posté derrière la blonde._

La voix parvint aux oreilles de Cara, qui eu le temps de tomber sur le côté avant que l'animal ne lui arrache le bras d'un coup de patte. Kahlan les yeux écarquillés sentit son cœur s'emballer, l'angoisse, le stress tiraillant ses entrailles, elle sentit la rage monter en elle, essayant de la contrôler.

Richard l'épée en main se rua vers Cara pour la protéger, et trancha la tête de l'animale avant que celui-ci de s'attaque de nouveau à la blonde.

Un autre chien-loup se rua sur le groupe pour s'attaquer à la petite blonde cette fois.

Verna la poussa dans les bras de Jaina avant de se faire bousculer par la tête énorme de l'animal, et de tomber sur le flan. Jaina se concentra et leva les mains, repoussant le monstre à l'aide d'une onde de choc sous le regard d'Eva qui disparue par la suite, les laissant à leur sort.

Ils étaient plusieurs, arrivant d'un peu partout, Jaina décida de prendre en main la fameuse dague sentant de suite le feu dans son ventre et sa rage augmenter.

Alors c'était donc cette dague qui lui avait fait perdre ses moyens et qui avait amplifié ses émotions, ainsi que lui enlever les bons souvenirs de son enfance. Elle se sentit perdre pied mais sa volonté de les protéger était tellement forte qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle utilisa la dague sur l'un d'eux, alors qu'il se jeta sur elle, et lui transperça le cœur, sous le regard effrayé de Cassandra.

Kahlan se contrôlait, ne voulant pas se faire submergeait par ses émotions. Elle reprit conscience de son environnement en entendant les cris de ses amis alors que le chien aller l'écraser, lançant une de ses pattes vers le haut, toutes griffes sorties, un poignard vint se planter dans la cage thoracique de la bête, le déstabilisant.

Richard intervient et lui assena le coup de grâce.

Kahlan se retourna vers Cara qui lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie, elle la vit se rapprocher rapidement d'elle et lui attraper le bras.

-Reprends toi Kahlan ! On a besoin de toi ! _ordonna-t-elle un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix, Kahlan acquiesça de la tête et se releva._

Ils allaient vite se retrouver encerclés.

-Il faut quitter cette endroit et s'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop nombreux ! _hurla Richard._

Ils s'éparpillèrent par groupe de trois, évitant les coups de pattes et de crocs pour se diriger vers le lac, courant à perdre haleine, se blessant aux branches. Jaina envoyait des ondes de choc pour les faire trébucher et permettre à ses amis d'avancer.

Arrivé devant l'étendu d'eau les animaux se stoppèrent haletant, sautillant sur place, aboyant d'énervement, fixant leurs proie avant d'hurler à la lune.

Alors Verna se rapella de quelque chose.

-Ce sont... des Chiens à cœur...Ils…ils détestent l'eau et... aimes dévorer le cœur de leurs victimes, _expliqua la sœur entre deux bouffées d'air pour reprendre sa respiration. Faisant frémir ses amis._

Jaina se calma voyant que les chiens n'avançait plus, jappant, déçu de ne pas avoir pu leur dévorer le cœur. Ils commencèrent un à un à renoncer à leurs cibles, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

OOooOO

Kahlan souffla fermant les yeux pour se reprendre et sentit une main serrer la sienne, l'apaisant presque instantanément. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire tendre de la Mord'sith. Elle ne se pria pas pour la serrer dans ses bras sous le regard de ses amis qui reprenaient leurs respirations eux aussi.

D'abord Cara se crispa, toujours peu habitué à cet élan de tendresse, puis son corps se relâcha pour passé ses bras dans le dos de l'inquisitrice, et profiter de cet instant.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, Cara… S'il t'était arrivée quelque chose… je … _souffla-t-elle, de l'émotion dans la voix._

-Moi aussi Kahlan… moi aussi, _murmura Cara à son oreille sentant les tremblements de la brune_.

-Ne me refais plus une telle frayeur tu as compris ? _lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tapant le bras._

Cara ricana tendrement.

-D'accord, mais promets moi de faire de même, _fit la blonde un sourire discret sur le visage._

 _-_ Oui... _, dit-elle d'une façon enfantine qui attendrit la Mord'sith._

Elle restèrent comme cela quelques instants avant que Kahlan ne brise le silence.

-C'est toi… _lâcha Kahlan, se fichant que ses amis l'entende, se fichant du monde, se fichant du danger qui venait juste d'être écarter peu être pour un cours instant. Elle avait eu peur, peur de la perdre, et elle ne voulait plus perdre de temps._

-De quoi ? _Cara ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir son amie._

-Cette personne pour qui j'ai des sentiments, cette personne qui fait battre mon cœur, c'est toi Cara, _souffla-t-elle d'une voix si douce, si tendre que le cœur de Cara se gonfla de joie, laissant ses émotions prendre encore une fois le dessus, sans qu'elle sans plaigne_.

Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de Kahlan. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou sentant la chevelure brune lui chatouiller le visage et l'odeur de sa peau qui lui était si réconfortante. L'inquisitrice n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle connaissait assez la Mord'sith pour savoir que cette élan de tendresse était quelque chose de rare. Même si elle aurait aimée l'entendre de sa bouche, elle sut que Cara partageait ses sentiments.

Elle ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer la blonde, elle la laisserait venir à elle, et profiter de cette instant qui provoquait en elle un bon nombre de sensations agréables.

Les compagnons les regardèrent attendrit. Cet instant leurs rappela que ce monde n'était pas fait que de noirceur.

OOooOO

Ils avaient décidé de récupérer leurs affaires et de finir la nuit à côté du lac pour être sur que les chiens-loups n'essaieraient pas de les attaquer.

Le silence régnait, les esprits était ailleurs, s'efforçant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer, ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir bien qu'ils sentaient leur corps endoloris.

-Pardonnez-moi… si… si j'avais su… _essaya de dire Jaina, des tremblements dans la voix_.

Richard prit sa main et la serra fortement.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Si ça l'est… je me suis laissé influencé par cet homme ! J'ai fait le mal ! Il voulait me voir sombré et il à réussi…

-Tu n'étais qu'une enfant ! Tu as tord, il n'a pas réussi, tu as su contrôler tes pouvoirs, tes émotions et tu m'as sauvé la vie, _fit Verna d'une vox douce._

-Tu nous as sauvé la vie _, rajouta Cassandra_ , _d'une petite voix_.

Jaina passa un bras autour des épaules de la petite blonde qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, le sourire de celle-ci lui fit du bien.

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me hait-elle autans ? Elle sert le gardien mais au lieu de faire de moi son « pantin » elle veut me... nous tuer Richard et moi !

-Elle est perdue dans les méandres de ses tourments… _répondit Verna d'une voix faible, les yeux baissé._

Kahlan l'observa un instant.

-Qui était-elle pour toi, Verna ? _demanda-t-elle_.

Verna leva les yeux et regarda ses amis tour à tour.

-Nous étions amies. Eva était orpheline, elle était arrivée étant enfant tout comme moi. Nous avons grandit ensemble, et on nous a formé à être des sœurs de la lumière. Elle aurait pu être bien plus avec les pouvoirs qu'elle avait, et bien pire aussi... mais elle a toujours sut rester dans le droit chemin. C'était une femme douce, à l'écoute, sage et… je l'admirais. Mais peu être que je me suis fourvoyée, guidée par mes propres sentiments.

Kahlan l'écouta, touchée par son histoire, par sa voix triste, elle n'osait pas demandé si Eva était la fameuse femme qu'elle avait aimé par le passé, car cela devait être douloureux et ça ne la regardait pas.

-J'ai réussi à contrôler ma noirceur, peu être qu'elle le pourrait aussi, tu ne crois ?

-Je ne sais pas, _avoua Verna_ , sa noirceur est tellement incrusté dans son cœur que cela va être dur de la sauver, elle est seule contrairement à toi et dans tout les cas Jaina... elle... elle ne reviendra jamais parmi nous.

-Je le sais… _Jaina ravala ses larmes._ Mais je voudrais réparer ce que j'ai fait, ce qu'il à fait, je voudrais qu'elle sourit à nouveau comme quand j'étais enfant, qu'elle s'en aille sereine et non tourmenter, _son cœur lui faisait mal, elle se sentait perdu incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour que ça s'arrange, pour que tout s'arrête._

-Si on arrive à la sauver, d'autre viendront par la suite. Tant que nous sommes ensemble nous pourront les vaincre, mais il faut trouver le moyen de couper se qui te lie au Gardien.

Jaina mit sa main sur sa tâche de naissance.

-Ma marque…

-Zedd saura nous aider, _affirma Richard en posant une main compatissante sur le bras de la jeune femme._

Cara se leva d'un coup engendrant des regard curieux, et s'éloigna un peu pour contempler la lune fasse au lac.

OOooOO

Tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours en plus de cette histoire de prophétie était entrain de l'oppresser, elle avait besoin de respirer.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle se retourna, et croisa le regard inquiet de Kahlan, se regard si tendre, si doux qui lui réchauffait sans cesse le cœur.

Elle observa à nouveau l'étendu d'eau qui reflétait la lumière de la lune.

-Cela fait beaucoup... J'étais forte, fière et insensible mais depuis que tu m'as permit de m'ouvrir je ressens beaucoup trop de chose et j'ai du mal à le gérer. Je ne suis peu être pas prête...

Kahlan sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine, elle eu soudainement peur de s'être trompée en pensant que Cara partageait ses sentiments. Elle la voyait réfléchir tout en regardant ses mains, pour ensuite enlever ses gants, les serrant fortement dans sa main gauche.

Les larmes menacèrent de couler sur les joues de l'inquisitrice.

Cara se tourna vers elle, apercevant ses yeux brillants, avant que celle-ci ne détourne le regard comme pour cacher sa peine.

-C'est complètement dingue ! _s'exclama-t-elle, avant de sourire à la lune. Elle s'approcha de la brune et posa une main chaude sur sa joue._

Kahlan la fixa surprise par son geste tendre. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sentir la douceur de ses mains.

La blonde caressa la mâchoire de cette femme qui resplendissait devant ce paysage apaisant.

-C'est dingue, parce que malgré tout, j'aime ce que je ressens et je veux être près de toi, Kahlan, _souffla-t-elle avant de passer sa main dans ses fines boucles brunes et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

Le coeur de Kahlan explosa. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de la blonde pour la rapprocher, et sentit que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut, ces lèvres, cette main douce sur sa peau, son corps si proche du sien.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, leurs cœur battant à l'unisson.

Oubliant le reste.

* * *

 **La suite ce we si je ne peux pas avant :)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Entre rêve et réalité

**Bonsoir,**

 **Chapitre principalement centré sur Cara et Kahlan ;)**

 **Encore merci à ma bonne étoile, Linsy, qui a pris la peine de relire.**

 **Bon et bien, je ne vais pas m'étaler, et je vous laisse lire ;)**

* * *

 **9\. Entre rêve et réalité**

* * *

Après l'attaque des chiens à cœur, et de la mère de Jaina, Richard avait prit l'initiative de rentrer au Palais du peuple rapidement, sans faire trop de halte ou du moins dans une ville pour plus de sécurité, poussant les chevaux à leur maximum.

Jaina trouvait cela étrange que sa mère n'est pas réessayé de la tuer, mais dans un sens elle en était soulagée, gardant la conviction qu'elle devait la sauver de sa propre folie destructrice.

L'arrivé au Palais se fit comme toujours dans la bonne humeur, accompagnée des acclamations du peuple, mais dans les esprits des compagnons la joie de ce retour était entachée des événements perturbants dont ils avaient le souvenir. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux aux écuries, et gravirent les marches du Palais pour retrouver le calme de la grande salle.

Ils avaient demandé de ne pas être dérangé, prétextant une importante discussion.

Ils étaient ravis de retrouver leur ami Zedd, qui fut surprit de voir deux jeunes femmes auprès d'eux qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Celles-ci zieutaient la grande salle, avec un grand intérêt depuis leur arrivée.

-Wow ça nous change de Winterglass ! _s'exclama Cassandra à voix haute_ , mais notre palais est plus beau… _Elle reçu un coup de coude de la part de Jaina qui lui fit des gros yeux dut à sa maladresse naturelle._

La Jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le sorcier. Cassandra pinça ses lèvres comme une petite fille prise en faute.

-Eh bien, Richard on avait dit de retrouver une femme et pas deux!

-Ah oui, Zedd, _ricana-t-il_. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à te dire.

Zedd aperçu alors Kahlan et Cara toutes deux en trains de discuter, échangeant des sourires discrets et effleurant leurs mains par mégarde tout en s'approchant. Zedd avait l'impression de rêver, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, étaient-elles en train de flirter ou ce n'était que son imagination ? En tout cas les deux femmes étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'avant.

-Hum... En effet je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me dire, _fit-il en les regardant, l'air perplexe._

OOooOO

Zedd encaissa toutes les informations de ses amis depuis leur départ du Palais, passant du choc au soulagement, de l'angoisse à l'apaisement. Il se mit à réfléchir à la fin de leur laïus, évitant de parler du comportement de Kahlan et Cara qui n'avait pas été mentionné.

-Oui donc, il faut trouver le moyen de rompre le lien qui t'unis au Gardien, et qui lui permet de te retrouver, même s'il y aura peu être d'autre agent, au moins tu seras plus difficile à trouver. Cette marque n'est pas une tâche de naissance, je pense qu'elle a été faite par un mage noir après t'avoir choisi. J'ai eu le temps de me documenter sur elle, _expliqua Zedd_. Il y a plusieurs façons d'apposer sa marque sur quelqu'un, d'ailleurs par le passé Richard en a fait les frais.

Richard se souvint alors de la fois où son frère avait réussi à lui apposé la marque du gardien, alors qu'il était dans le monde des morts, il en frissonna légèrement.

-Vraiment ? Mais pourtant j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'avoir cette marque depuis ma naissance ! Et… et pour ma mère ? _demanda timidement Jaina._

-Pour ce qui est de la marque, tu devais être sûrement très jeune, et donc tu ne t'en souviens pas, je pense pouvoir trouver un moyen de vérifier tout cela mais je sens l'empreinte de la magie. En ce qui concerne ta mère, malheureusement je ne pense pas avoir les capacités pour la faire redevenir comme avant, sa noirceur à l'air bien encrée en elle, d'après vos dires, _avoua-t-il avec tristesse, sentant bien que cela tenait à cœur la jeune femme, il vit son regard brillant et aperçu la peine dans celui de Verna qui se trouvait sur le côté de la table._ Mais je te promets de me pencher là-dessus _, ces derniers mots illuminèrent un instant les yeux noisettes qui le fixaient intensément._

Il n'avait pas de doute sur l'identité de la jeune femme, elle était bien l'âme jumelle de Richard, et il pouvait le sentir rien qu'a leur magie respective, bien que celle de Richard soit plus discrète. Il se disait que Jaina ne devait surtout pas être corrompu car la jeune femme pourrait vite être une vrai tornade.

-Et si c'était lié à cette dague que l'agent t'avait donné, après tout elle renforce ta rage de sang, elle la provoque, _proposa Richard._

-C'est possible... La dernière fois je l'ai senti, mais j'ai réussi à supporter son pouvoir, et c'est aussi grâce à ma volonté de vous aider.

-Puis-je la voir? _demanda poliment Zedd_.

Jaina la sortie de son fourreau, et la posa sur la table aux yeux de tous. Cassandra frémit aux côtés de Jaina, et celle-ci posa sa main sur la sienne qui se trouvait sur la table. La main chaude de Jaina la rassura alors qu'elle se sentait étrangère parmi eux, bien que ce n'était pas le cas auparavant, mais le fait de se trouver dans un autre Palais que le sien la troublait et l'extasiait tout autant.

Zedd les observa les trouvant attendrissantes.

Alors que celui-ci posa sa main sur le pommeau pour l'attraper, la douleur lui fit relâcha la dague qui retomba sur la table de la bibliothèque avec fracas, devant les regards de surprise de ses amis.

-Zedd ? _s'inquiéta Kahlan qui, alors qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse, eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle regarda Cara du coin de l'œil, et la vit fixer Zedd comme si de rien n'était._

-Je vais bien, mais… _répondit-il pensif sans voir se qu'il se tramait entre les deux femmes_. Mais j'ai sentit une brûlure intense, et… _Cara écoutait attendant la suite, tout en remontant légèrement sa main sur la cuisse nue de la brune qui commença alors à battre son record en apnée._ Et c'est certains, cette dague est faite de magie noire, _finit-il pensif devant le regard de Jaina._

-C'est étrange ! _intervient Cara plus pour montrer sa présence que dans un réel intérêt._

Elle remontait tout doucement sa main, la déplaçant vers l'intérieure de la cuisse, ne regardant toujours pas la brune qui maintenant était devenue rouge pivoine, ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

-Oui plutôt, mais pas tant que ça, _fit Zedd qui ne voyait même pas l'inquisitrice piquer un fard. Contrairement à Verna qui la surprit, et haussa un sourcil se demandant ce qu'elle avait._ Cette homme, enfin ton père, Jaina, était un agent, il devait sûrement être un mage noir comme le frère de Richard par exemple, et donc a du trouver le moyen de se procurer cette dague, et de te la donner au moment où tu étais la plus fragile, _expliqua Zedd qui cette fois vit Cara le fixer et Kahlan les joues rouge, qui se passait machinalement une main dans les cheveux tout en gigotant sur son siège. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et se détourna vers Jaina qui l'interpellait._

-Alors, il a fait ça pour déclencher mon pouvoir ? Mais je me souviens que je l'avais ressentie bien avant, que… que c'était pour cela que je me suis retrouver seule… _se remémora Jaina qui avait expliqué son rêve au sorcier et certains souvenirs de son enfance._

-Cela a toujours été en toi, il l'a juste fait ressortir. Je pense qu'il a apposé une marque pour te reconnaitre, mais aussi parce que tu as été choisi par le Gardien bien avant ta naissance. Ta mère n'était sûrement pas au courant ou du moins pas de tout… Tout a été orchestré un peu comme pour Richard.

Cara continuait toujours de remonter sa main sur la cuisse de la brune passant légèrement sous sa longue jupe en cuir noir qui était échancrée au niveau des cuisses et avait laissé à Cara le loisir d'entreprendre son œuvre. Alors que Kahlan sentait que la main de la blonde allait bien trop loin elle posa sa main dessus tout en émettant un léger gémissement qu'elle lâcha sans le contrôler. Elle posa son autre main sur sa bouche, les yeux ronds devant les regards qui se tournèrent alors vers elle. Cara l'observa un sourire en coin.

Zedd se racla la gorge, alors que Verna cacha son ricanement derrière sa main.

-Si on vous gène vous n'avez cas le dire tout de suite ! _s'exclama Zedd sèchement, en fixant les deux jeunes femmes._

Jaina et Cassandra se regardèrent, complices, pouffant de rire dans leurs coins. Richard lui n'avait rien vu, et ne comprenait rien, complètement à l'ouest.

Cara retira prestement sa main, et observa le sorcier.

-Hum… Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Tout va bien mon cher Zedd, _fit Cara d'une voix assuré, le sourire aux lèvres, devant le regard septique du sorcier._

-Parle pour toi ! _grogna Kahlan entre ses dents serrées pour que seule Cara puisse l'entendre._

Zedd les toisa un instant, et soupira avant de regarder l'assemblée.

-Bon vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, nous reparlerons de tout cela demain, _conclue le sorcier._

Tous se levèrent alors pour quitter la bibliothèque, et rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

OOooOO

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! _ordonna Kahlan en attrapant le bras de Cara pour l'arrêter, alors que les autres se trouvaient plus loin dans le couloir, qui menait aux chambres._

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _demanda-t-elle un sourire charmeur sur le visage_.

-Te fous pas de moi, tu sais de quoi je parle !

-Oh aller c'était marrant, et tu es trop mignonne quand tu es toute gênée. Avoue-le, je suis sûr que tu as aimé ça, en tout cas tu l'as fait savoir, _taquina la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

-Ce n'est pas… Je… merde… _bafouilla la brune qui s'énervait toute seule_. Tu as pensé aux autres ? A ce qu'ils se sont dits ?

-Ah bah moi qui pensait que ce qui t'embêtait c'était surtout le fait que je te taquine, alors que Zedd était hyper sérieux dans son explication ! Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, _gloussa-t-elle devant la brune qui rougissait de plus belle._

-Je… heu… tu… non mais… _bafouilla-t-elle encore une fois, complètements perdue._

Cara posa sa main sur la joue rouge de l'inquisitrice qui se calma, soupirant d'aise.

-Depuis quand le regard des autres est un problème pour toi ?

-Depuis que j'ai eu l'idée de tomber sous le charme d'une femme, _répondit la brune plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

-Oh ! _Cara enleva sa main, et ouvrit de grands yeux, perdant son sourire_. Alors tu n'assumes pas ?

-Je… non ce n'est pas ça… mais…

-C'est ce que je comprends ! _s'impatienta la blonde qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils._

-Cara… faut me comprendre…

-Et comprendre quoi ? Tu es devenue soudainement beaucoup plus proche, faisant des crises de jalousie à tout va, puis tu t'es mise à me faire des allusions, des regards explicites, et même du rentre dedans, mais ce que je vois c'est qu'en fait tu n'assumes rien de tout ça !

-Mais Cara… Enfin c'était juste pas le bon moment, et…

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça ! _elle lui fit un regard noir, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ça chambre, serrant les poings._

-Cara attend ! _Kahlan lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à rester, la blonde se retourna, se dégagea brusquement et se que vit la brune la laissa quelques instant interdite, Cara avait les larmes aux yeux._

-Tu as honte c'est ça ? _les mots compressèrent le cœur de Kahlan, elle baissa les yeux devant Cara qui l'observait toujours._

-Non loin de la, mais j'ai peur… _avoua-t-elle._

-Peur de quoi ? _demanda froidement Cara._

-De… Ecoute Cara, tout ça est compliqué pour moi…

-Et tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ! _s'énerva la blonde_.

-Non je ne le crois pas ! _fit Kahlan d'une voix sèche,_ Mais… je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant, contrairement à toi, enfin pour une femme je veux dire. Tu as toujours su que tu aimais les deux côtés, alors que moi je viens juste de le comprendre, et j'ai peur… Peur de me lancer dans l'inconnu, peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour toi… _elle sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues sans les contrôler, les essuyant de la main, dut à l'énervement et à ses craintes qui l'assaillaient._

Cara sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, en voyant la mine triste de la brune, elle savait qu'elle avait peut-être exagérée, emportée par ses propres sentiments. C'est vrai que c'était nouveau pour l'inquisitrice, et tout aussi dur pour elle de comprendre, et d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle lui avait parlé de la discutions avec Richard durant le trajet de retour, sentant que c'était une étape importante pour la brune mais que cela avait été difficile pour elle.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joue.

Non ce n'était pas qu'un jeu.

-Pardonne-moi, _lâcha-t-elle en passant une main dans son cou, regardant le sol_. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi dur pour toi. _Elle la fixa à nouveau, laissant tomber son bras, et s'avança vers Kalhan pour lui prendre les mains, la brune la fixa incrédule._ Je te promets que je ne me permettrais pas de jouer avec tes sentiments, je te respecte trop pour ça, et j'en souffrirais si je te faisais du mal.

Kahlan sentit son cœur rater un battement, les mots de Cara lui firent énormément de bien. Elle lui envoya un sourire plein de tendresse, sentant la fatigue la gagner.

-On devrait aller se reposer, _proposa Cara comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées._

Kahlan acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'inquisitrice.

Elle ouvrit la porte, entra et se retourna observant la blonde qui restait sur le seuil.

-Bon… bonne nuit Kahlan _, fit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour continuer ça route._

-Cara ! _l'interpella Kahlan. Alors que celle-ci revint sur ses pas, la brune_ _détourna les yeux devant son regard interrogateur_ , tu… tu veux bien rester… cette nuit... ? _demanda-t-elle timidement._

Cara était toujours sur le seuil, et resta figée devant la brune. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pourtant tout lui disait de rentrer dans cette chambre, et de s'allonger au côté de la femme qui monopolisait toutes ses pensées. Elle passa une main sur sa cuisse machinalement, et vit le regard de la brune se poser sur elle.

-Je… heu...

-Oh, oublie ça, c'était stupide...

-Non, non Kahlan, ce n'est pas stupide… j'en ai envie... c'est juste que ça me gène un peu...

-Je veux juste m'endormir à tes côtés, _avoua kahlan d'une voix douce_.

Cara l'observa, et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle s'avança pour rentrer dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-C'est d'accord, _souffla-t-elle._

OOooOO

 _Cara était la devant elle, elle avait quitté sa tenue rouge de Mord'sith pour arborer une robe légère mettant en valeurs ses formes, elle était bien plus gracieuse dans cette tenue, bien que l'autre était plus sexy. Elle souriait discrètement, les joues rosie, plus gênée qu'à son habitude. Elle baissa les yeux passant ses mains le long de sa robe montrant son stress. Les cheveux tombant négligemment sur ses épaules, elle se dandinait sur place attendant un signe de la part de la brune._

 _Celle-ci s'avança, et pris l'une de ses mains, entremêlant leurs doigts, elle releva le visage de la blonde à l'aide de son autre main et plongea ses yeux bleu dans les deux émeraudes qui la fixait._

 _Dieu qu'elle était belle en cette instant, qui semblait hors du temps._

 _Kahlan caressa la joue de la blonde, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux sentant un frémissement venant d'elle. Elle approcha son visage lentement, ferma les yeux, et colla le bout de son nez au sien, sentant leur souffle se mêler. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, et fit glisser son nez sur le côté pour atteindre les lèvres si désirable de cette femme qui lui faisait vivre un rêve._

 _Elle reconnut la douceur de ses lèvres, et en approfondissant le baiser, leurs goûts fruité._

 _Elle n'avait jamais vécu meilleur moment._

 _Mais elle sentit quelque chose monter en elle, venant de ses tripes, de son cœur, quelque chose de désagréable. Plus le désir augmenté, et plus son pouvoir l'a perturbé dans ses entrailles._

 _Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive, qu'il sorte, elle le retint au fond d'elle jusqu'a ce qu'elle ne puisse plus, laissant inconsciemment sa main dériver sur le cou de la belle blonde qui la fixa les yeux ronds après s'être séparée d'elle._

 _L'angoisse de la blonde était visible, mais Kahlan perdait pied, et un sourire légèrement froid vint s'afficher sur son visage._

 _-Kahlan... non...ne fait pas ça !_

 _Mais c'était déjà trop tard les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent montrant ses pupilles devenir noires puis celle de la blonde par la suite qui tomba sur le sol à genoux. Elle sentit la douleur se propager dans son crâne, et dans son cœur, une douleur tellement forte, plus forte qu'elle ne pouvait la supporter. L'inquisitrice l'avait converti à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, et chez les Mord'sith cela équivalait à une mise à mort._

 _Cara cria de douleur, et s'écroula devant les yeux de sa compagne qui reprit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait._

 _-Cara ! NON !_

 _Elle la prit dans ses bras, mais ne sentit presque plus de pouls, la lumière de la jeune femme s'échappant de ses yeux de secondes en secondes. Son souffle déjà plus saccadé._

 _-Non, Cara ! Je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! elle laissa ses larmes couler, inondant son visage. Pardonne-moi Cara, pardonne-moi!_

 _-Kahlan... souffla-t-elle, Kahlan... la voix de Cara était alors plus lointaine._

 _-KAHLAN !_

OOooOO

L'inquisitrice se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle, le souffle précipité comme si elle avait fait un sprint.

Elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

Elle tomba sur Cara qui était assise prés d'elle, à moitié sous les draps, et simplement couverte d'une longue chemise en toile entrouverte laissant apercevoir une partie de sa poitrine. La brune fut troublée en la voyant ainsi vêtue.

Cara posa une main sur son épaule, et vit le trouble et l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-Kahlan? Est ce que ça va?

Sans répondre, elle lui sauta au cou et la serra contre elle, sentant ses courbes contre les siennes.

Son rapprochement soudain surprit la blonde qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, jamais...

-Je... je sais Kahlan... ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Oui... je… je ne sais pas... cela avait l'air réel, et je t'ai fait du mal... je t'ai tué de la pire manière qui soit pour toi... j'ai… Cara j'ai tellement peur de perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs...

Cara la repoussa tendrement, et la fixa. Elle releva sa tête avec une main, et vit les larmes inondant ses joues.

-J'ai confiance en toi, _rassura-t-elle avant de lui faire un baiser plus chaste, laissant échapper de la brune un soupire d'aise._

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Cara, _avoua la brune, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans réfléchir, le rouge aux joues en quittant à regret les lèvres de sa compagne._

Cara sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans son ventre, gonflant son cœur de bonheur.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Kahlan, _souffla-t-elle enfin avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celle de la brune._

Elle approfondit le baiser, et entendit un gémissement de satisfaction venant de Kahlan. Ses mains rencontrèrent les hanches de celle-ci.

En remontant l'une de ses mains pour aller la déposer sur la joue de la brune, elle effleura sa poitrine sans faire exprès, ce qui provoqua un hoquet de surprise chez Kahlan.

-Oh... heu... pardon...

Kahlan gloussa discrètement devant la réserve de la blonde.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne pensais pas que tu serais gênée, toi que je vois toujours comme une séductrice entreprenante, _fit la brune d'une voix suave, soufflant dans l'oreille de la blonde, le sourire en coin._

Cara piquée au vif, repris son rôle de séductrice, et la repoussa pour ensuite se retrouver complètement sur elle. La brune se mit à rire pour cacher son embarras.

La blonde avait les bras de chaque côté et admirait le visage de Kahlan.

-Tu es belle..., _se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit sans se contrôler elle piqua un fard, et fronça les sourcils devant la brune qui se mit à rire plus fort_. Hey! Arrête de te foutre de moi!

Elle lui mordit l'oreille entendant un gémissement vindicatif venant de sa compagne.

Cara descendit ses lèvres justes en dessous, puis dans le cou de la brune qui gémit de désir, pour poursuivre son chemin vers la naissance de sa poitrine, effleurant à nouveau ses hanches.

Kahlan se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et posa sa main sur le visage de la blonde pour que celle-ci revienne vers elle afin de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle la repoussa sur le côté pour à son tour se mettre à cheval sur elle, et l'embrasser tendrement sur le cou, effleurant son corps de ses mains délicates. Alors qu'elle sentait le désir prendre le dessus, elle fixa la blonde et posa une de ses mains sur son cou sans vraiment se contrôler.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Cara elle réalisa son geste, et se redressa d'un coup, restant sur ses genoux en face de sa compagne qui releva le buste à son tour. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage, et ne les enleva que lorsque Cara attrapa ses poignets pour les écarter.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal Kahlan. J'ai confiance en toi, alors fais en autant, _fit-elle d'une voix douce._

Kahlan avait besoin d'entendre cela pour se rassurer.

Elle oublia ses peurs, et enfoui son visage dans le cou et la chevelure de la blonde, sentant son parfum enivrant, sa chaleur si apaisante, ses mains si réconfortantes parcourir son dos. Elle était la où elle devait être, et elle y était incroyablement bien.

Elle effleura de sa joue celle de la blonde, et l'embrassa à nouveau plus fougueusement, la faisant basculer sur l'arrière. Elle descendit ses mains de long de sa mâchoire, de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine entendant un gémissement de la part de la Mord'sith, qui la fit sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle l'a trouvait si douce, et emportée par son désir n'avait pas réalisé que c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi proche d'une femme, et en repensant à cela perdit ses moyens.

Elle recula à nouveau devant le regard ahuri de la blonde, qui trouvait que la brune la mettait à rude épreuve. Elle lâcha un soupire malgré elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? _fit-elle d'un air désabusé_.

-Pardon… mais… je… _Kahlan rouge comme une pivoine attrapa un coussin, et se cache derrière, toujours à cheval sur la blonde._

Cara se mit à rire, et attrapa le coussin pour le retirer du visage de la brune qui se sentait honteuse.

-Explique-moi au lieu de te cacher comme une enfant.

-Je… Je n'ai… Jamais…

-Coucher avec une femme, _finit la blonde qui vit Kahlan remettre la tête dans son oreiller et tomber sur le côté étouffant un « oui »_.

Kahlan avait l'impression d'être une adolescente vivant les prémices de l'amour, elle se sentait complètement ridicule, elle qui était pourtant assez fière en tant que mère inquisitrice. Elle se voyait comme une gamine incapable de se contrôler.

Elle sentit les draps bouger à ses côtés, et une main lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse.

Elle sortit enfin son visage de son oreiller, et croisa le regard de la Mord'sith qui était allongée sur le côté, munie d'un sourire réconfortant.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte… ça ne presse pas, et on ira à ton rythme.

Kahlan haussa les sourcils. Elle était surprise, ne pensant pas que Cara était si patiente, si compréhensive. La voyant comme une femme plus… sauvage.

-J'en ai envie mais…

-Je sais, mais je suis là pour te guider…

-Et… si… ça ne me plait pas ?

-Je te plais ?

-Oui ! _elle sortit sa réponse sans réfléchir et tellement prestement que cela fit rire la Mord'sith_.

-Alors ne te poses pas trop de question, et tu verras.

Kahlan repoussa l'oreiller, se mit sur le côté et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Elle adorait l'embrasser, sentir ses mains douces sur elle, son corps contre le sien. Elle voulait lui offrir son cœur, son âme et tout son être.

-Montre-moi, _souffla Kahlan, qui vit le sourire de la blonde s'élargir_.

-Avec plaisir…

Elle la redressa, et posa ses mains sur le bas de sa chemise de nuit qu'elle enleva, laissant les cheveux de la brune retomber sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, elle la trouvait magnifique avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Kahlan tout en l'embrassant passa sa main dans le creux de la poitrine de la blonde, l'effleurant avant d'enlever le tissu à son tour et d'admirer son corps athlétique.

Pour ensuite sentir la douceur de sa peau se laissant guider par la blonde.

Dans cette chambre seulement éclairé par les filets de lumière que renvoyait la lune ronde, plus rien ne comptais aux yeux des deux femmes. Elles firent l'amour avec tendresse et maladresse, entre caresses et baisers, sans que rien ne vienne perturber ce moment intime. N'entendant que leurs respirations, qui se perdaient dans le silence de la pièce.

Nue l'une contre l'autre, leurs cœurs battant fortement dans leurs poitrines, elles s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres pour une nuit sans rêves.

* * *

 **En espèrant que ce chapitre vous a plu ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Du sang et des larmes

**Bonjour,**

 **Chapitre un peu triste, un peu noir mais faut bien un peu de dramatique ^^ Et quand même un peu de tendresse dans ce monde cruel...**

 **Merci pour ceux qui lisent encore, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, de mon histoire.**

 **D'ailleurs je précise que je suis pas loin de la fin, je sens que je vais en lâcher en cours de route sinon ^^ si ce n'est pas déjà fait ahah**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **10\. Du sang et des larmes**

* * *

Kahlan ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sentant une présence à ses côtés, elle se relava d'un coup tenant la couverture sur elle. Elle sourit alors en voyant la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement, quelques mèches de cheveux blond cachant son visage détendu. Elle était soulagée de la voir auprès d'elle, et après cette nuit intense, elle n'avait plus l'envie de s'endormir ou de se réveiller sans elle. La brune se reposa sur son coude observant la Mord'sith qui se réveilla tout doucement.

Cara leva une main à son visage se frottant les yeux pour les ouvrir ensuite, gardant une mine endormie qui fit sourire l'inquisitrice.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire, madame l'inquisitrice ? _demanda Cara d'une voix encore endormie, reposant son bras et se retournant vers elle en gémissant._

-Hum… juste toi... je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurai le privilège de voir madame "dur à cuire" avec une bouille pareil !

Cara lui fit des gros yeux, et la brune ricana devant son expression faussement choquée.

-Oh et puis… cette nuit…

-Oh ! _Elle tendit son bras, et prit une mèche de cheveux bruns entre ses doigts, jouant avec_. Et?

-Si je m'écoutais je recommencerais de suite, _souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde qui sourit à pleine dents._

-Suffit de demander, _fit-elle d'une voix suave_.

Kahlan se relava d'un coup, devant le regard interrogateur de la blonde, haussant un sourcil.

-Malheureusement on ne peut pas, on a des obligations.

-Roh le mal peut bien attendre un peu ! _s'exclama Cara tout en tirant sur la couverture pour que l'inquisitrice se recouche auprès d'elle._

-Hey arrête ça, _ricana la brune se laissant vite retomber dans les bras de sa compagne. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et l'observa avec un sourire._

-C'est quoi ce sourire niais que tu me fais ? _demanda Cara, pouffant devant les gros yeux de la brune qui lui frappa le bras._

-Non rien…

-Bah si dit moi, _insista-t-elle tout en posant sa main sur ses hanches._

Kahlan l'observa alors pensive.

-Non, je… je crois que…

Elle fut coupée par des coups à la porte, avec surprise elles se redressèrent prestement.

-Kahlan ? Tu es réveillé ?

C'était la voix de Verna.

-Je suis sur qu'elle fait exprès ! _s'exclama Cara_ , ou bien elle à un détecteur de… _elle fut coupé par la main de Kahlan, qui étouffa un rire devant ses yeux écarquillés._

-Oui, Verna, attends j'arrive.

Elle se leva devant le regard déçu de la blonde qui resta à l'observer, et passa en vitesse sa chemise de nuit et une longue tunique blanche, pour ensuite ouvrir à son amie.

-Bonjour, Verna ! _fit-elle avec un grand sourire_.

-Bonjour ! Eh bah vue ta tête, tu as du passé une bonne nuit ! _Kahlan se décomposa sur place, les joues rouges entendant Cara qui ricanait derrière elle, cachée par la porte._ On vous attend dans la bibliothèque alors ne trainez pas, _elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et tourna les talons avant même que la brune ne puisse répondre._

Elle ferma la porte, et se tourna vers sa compagne, un air ahurie.

-Ouai ta raison elle à un détecteur ! _s'exclama Kahlan d'un air amusé._

-Ou alors elle ne m'a pas vu dans ma chambre, et elle a fait le lien... vu ce qui s'est passé hier...

-Tu n'as pas tord… Bon aller, ils nous attendent.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire avant qu'elle nous coupe?

Kahlan se figea, elle pensait que la blonde oublierait mais ce n'était pas le cas vraisemblablement.

-Oh rien... rien d'important, _Cara haussa un sourcil suspicieuse_. Bon Caraaaa ! Tu te dépêches !

La blonde grogna avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers le pichet d'eau, afin de se rafraichir le visage, sous le regard fixe de la brune.

-Kahlan, tu te bouges ou tu restes là à m'admirer, _fit-elle un sourire en coin._

-Ah heu oui oui…

OOooOO

Après s'être débarbouillée, lavée et changée elle arrivèrent enfin dans la bibliothèque ou les attendaient tous leurs amis.

-Bonjour les filles, _fit Zedd de meilleure humeur_ , bien dormi ?

-Oui très bien, merci Zedd, _répondit Kahlan poliment_.

-Bon et bien, on va pouvoir commencer.

-Heu… commencer quoi Zedd ? _demanda Jaina un peu inquiète._

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir cette nuit, _alors que Cara se pencha vers Kahlan pour lancer une remarque, Zedd la devança_ , Oui chacun occupent ses nuits comme ils peuvent ! _Kahlan s'enfonça dans son siège, alors que Cara fut soudainement intéressée par une statuette posée sur une étagère._ Donc, j'ai pu étudier la dague, et je pense l'utiliser pour t'enlever la marque.

-Et comment ?

-Cette dague fonctionne un peu comme les armes des sœurs de la lumière, elle peut absorber la magie de la personne qui est blessée, et la transmettre à son porteur.

-Cela veux dire que quant elle a... _Verna se racla la gorge_ , poignardé sa mère elle a pris une partie de sa magie?

-C'est bien ça, et quand tu as voulu tuer ton père tu as aussi pris une partie de lui, d'où la rage de sang que tu provoques même sans la dague.

-Charmant, et complètement surréaliste comme toujours ! _s'exclama Cara, qui se disait qu'elle en découvrait tout les jours._

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, _rajouta Cassandra_.

-Et que doit-on faire alors pour lui enlever sa marque ? _demanda Kahlan piquée par la curiosité, se réinstallant dans son siège._

-Il faut faire ressortir son pouvoir, et donc sa rage de sang, et la concentrer dans la dague. Pour ça il faut une goûte de son sang et celui de Richard.

-Le mien? _demanda Richard perplexe._

-Oui il permettra à Jaina de canaliser sa noirceur, car tout cela va demander beaucoup de magie, et il y a un risque qu'elle perde le contrôle. Vous êtes lié par l'âme et la magie ne l'oublie pas. De plus nous tracerons un cercle autour d'elle, avec de l'essence pure de magie mélangée avec vos sangs.

-Wow ! Attendez ça devient glauque là ! _s'exclama Cassandra._

-Ce n'est qu'une goute de sang Cassy, et vous serez là. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, _la petite blonde étant peu convaincue fit la moue ce que Jaina trouva mignon, elle lui caressa la joue, et alors que Cassandra se mit à râler, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui la fit rougir instantanément et la réconforta, tout ça devant le regard scrutateur de Richard._

Il avait accepté le fait que Kahlan et Cara soit ensemble, bien que ce soit toujours un peu déstabilisant pour lui. Depuis peu, il s'était de plus en plus rapproché de Jaina, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était son âme jumelle, même si c'était un facteur prioritaire. Il sentait que la jeune femme lui plaisait. Alors si celle-ci s'y mettait aussi avec Cassandra, cela commencerait à faire un peu trop pour lui. Il observa Zedd l'air perdu se disant que son amour propre en prenait un gros coup.

-Bon...Et comment on trouve cette essence ? _demanda Richard, pour penser à autre chose._

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux en fabriquer avec l'aide de Zedd, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps, _intervient Verna._

-Oh bah ça nous laisse le temps pour faire autre chose ! _lâcha Cara un regard en biais vers Kahlan qui avait comprit l'allusion, et cachait tant bien que mal son embarra._

-Oui vous aller préparer l'endroit où va se dérouler le sort, et garder un œil sur Jaina, _ordonna Zedd qui avait comprit le manège, coupant l'élan de la blonde qui soupira en marmonnant, ce qui l'amusa._

-Mais... et mes pouvoirs? Je vais les perdre? _s'inquiéta malgré tout la jeune femme_.

-C'est possible, tu vas surtout perdre cette rage qui t'anime et qui te contrôle, cette sorte de rage de sang.

\- Et toi Kahlan, tu pourrais faire pareil et t'en débarrasser? _proposa la jeune femme._

-Si je m'en débarrasse je perdrais mes pouvoirs, car ça fait partie de moi.

-Alors que toi Jaina, on t'en a insufflé une partie, on t'a manipulé dans le but de t'utiliser, et que ton cœur devienne noir, _continua Zedd d'une voix douce._

 _-_ Mais elle pourrait revenir... cette rage?

 _-_ Que si tu utilises la dague, _affirma Zedd._

Jaina resta silencieuse quelques instants.

-Et après, le Gardien ne pourra plus m'atteindre?

-Malheureusement le mal trouve toujours des brèches, _conclue Richard en baissant la voix_.

OOooOO

Cara et Kahlan s'attelaient à trouver un endroit propice au sort, il fallait pour se faire, une clairière assez éloignée de la ville, mais aussi assez grande. Elles la débusquèrent dans l'après midi, après s'être enfoncée dans la forêt. Suivis de Jaina, Cassandra et Richard qui avait pris des armes au cas ou. Ils se posèrent au milieu de la clairière attendant les deux retardataires.

-Préparer l'endroit?! Y a rien à préparer, c'est eux qu'ils nous manquent! _s'indigna Cara levant les bras en l'air pour les croiser ensuite._

 _-_ Au moins on profite du beau temps _, positiva la petite blonde qui c'était assise dans l'herbe aux côtés des deux autres._

 _-_ Mouai _, grogna la blonde._

Kahlan observa Cara de biais, et alors que les trois autres se mirent à lustrer ou réajuster leurs armes, elle lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin à l'abri des regards.

 _"Y en a au moins deux qui vont s'amuser" pensa Jaina en zieutant les deux jeunes femmes qui partaient vers la forêt_.

Elle détourna les yeux en soupirant.

OOooOO

-Je ne le sens pas!

-Ah bah moi qui pensais qu'on aller faire des folies contre un arbre, c'est loupé ! _soupira la blonde._

-Non mais t'es pas possible toi ! J'essaye de te parler de chose sérieuse, et tu ne penses qu'à ça! Toute cette histoire me perturbe, il y a beaucoup d'éléments, d'abord cette histoire de prophétie, puis d'âme jumelle, ensuite la rage de sang qui est proche de la mienne, sa mère qui revient de chez les morts et maintenant la dague qui absorbe la magie, non vraiment je ne la sens pas cette...

Kahlan fut stoppée dans son élan par les lèvres de Cara qui se posèrent alors avec force sur les siennes. Elle aurait voulu la repousser, mais capitula sentant son esprit s'apaiser.

-Bon ça va mieux?

-Heu...oui... enfin je crois, _cara leva les yeux au ciel_.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout ce passera bien, et on sera tous ensemble.

-Tu as raison... je... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Cara, _avoua timidement la brune_.

-Tu deviendrais sûrement hystérique !

-Hey ! _elle la frappa au bras faisant rire la Mord'sith._

-Faut que tu arrête de me frapper Kahlan!

-Pourquoi? _elle recommença_.

-Ne me pousse pas!

-Sinon quoi? _lui demanda-t-elle un sourire vicieux sur le visage._

Cara la poussa contre l'arbre et l'embrasser fougueusement, laissant ses mains s'attarder sur ses hanches, et descendit l'une d'elles sur sa cuisse, pour passer sous sa robe échancrée.

L'inquisitrice se laissa faire à quelques baisers et caresses avant de repartir pour rejoindre les autres.

Au même moment, elles virent arriver les deux retardataires.

OOooOO

Alors que Jaina tenait la dague devant elle, au centre du cercle, attendant le signal tout en contrôlant ses émotions, Zedd mit le feu à la poussière qui se consuma encerclant la jeune femme.

Elle se concentra pour diriger toute sa rage, toute sa colère vers la dague, laissant ses émotions l'envahir, et la noirceur s'infiltrée dans son cœur. Le pommeau était brulant, et elle serrait tellement fort son autre main que les jointures devinrent blanche, sous les regards inquiets de ses amis.

Elle se sentit perdre le contrôle, hurla de rage et tomba à genoux tenant la dague avec ses deux mains. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait, que le feu dans ses entrailles la consumer, et que la haine s'infiltrait dans ses veines.

Non elle n'y arriverait pas.

Richard dut retenir Cassandra qui voulait intervenir, mais le processus n'était pas terminer, et Zedd leurs avait dit de ne surtout pas interagir.

Alors la petite blonde dut observer, impuissante, la souffrance de son amie.

La poussière se souleva autour de Jaina faisant reculer les compagnons qui sentaient leurs angoisses prendre le dessus. Se disant qu'ils avaient peu être fait une erreur.

Alors que se pouvoirs l'accablait, que la pression l'empêchée de se relever, supportant tout le poid de sa rage sur ses épaules, elle sentit que quelques choses se passait. Des flashs, des pensées l'envahirent. Elle revit chacun de ses amis, le sourire de Cassandra, la main rassurante de Richard, le regard protecteur de Vermillion, mais aussi la rencontre avec Cara, et puis Kahlan, Verna, Zedd.

Soudain la poussière qui tournoyait, se figea dans l'air devant les yeux de Jaina qui reprenait petit à petit conscience de son environnement. Elle distingua ses amis qui l'observait les yeux écarquillés. Elle sentit, au même moment, une douleur sur son sternum y déposa sa main, et vit sa marque disparaitre en un filet magique qui illumina la lame noire de la dague.

Elle avait réussi.

Elle put reprendre sa respiration, la pression ne l'accablant plus, et la poussière auparavant noire ressemblait en cet instant à de la neige en suspension

Et le temps c'était comme arrêté.

Elle sourit à ses amis avant de sentir un frisson parcourir son dos, qui lui enleva sa joie.

Le ciel s'obscurcissait, le soleil disparue derrière d'épais nuages.

Jaina vit la brume se profiler derrière ses amis, elle sentit le froid lui glacer les os. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de faire cela : sa mère.

Elle se releva d'un coup devant les regards ahuris, criant à ses amis de s'enfuir, mais se fut trop tard, et ils ne l'entendirent pas.

Alors que le temps reprenait son court de l'autre côté du voile, elle vit, chacun d'entre eux, se faire propulser à plusieurs mètres dans des recoins différents de la clairière.

Eva s'avança vers sa fille telle une ombre menaçante, accompagnée par la brume.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils prête à se défendre, prête à la stopper, s'il le fallait, quand elle vit du coin de l'œil la chevelure blonde de Cassandra qui se rua vers sa mère.

En un battement de cil, elle fut emportée par la brume.

-Cassandraaa ! _hurla Jaina dont les larmes se déversait sur ses joues_.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir comme paralysée. Elle était prisonnière du cercle, une simple spectatrice. Ses pouvoirs ne lui servait à rien, comme si cette prison lui privée de tout sauf de cette vision désastreuse.

Puis tout se passa vite, trop vite.

Des Chiens à cœurs sortirent de la brume, et se ruèrent vers les autres.

Jaina ne pouvait que regarder ses amis qui s'efforçaient de la protéger.

Elle vit Richard sauver de justesse la sœur qui retomba à terre, inconsciente, une blessure à la tête. Zedd qui enflammait de ses mains les chiens-loups. kahlan qui malgré ses techniques de combat reçu un coup de griffe dans la jambes se retrouvant à terre, enfonçant à temps un de ses poignards dans la tête du monstre, rapidement aidé par Cara qui l'a prit sous son bras.

Eva s'était arrêtée observant le voile qui protégeait sa fille, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage à l'allure fantomatique.

-Tu veux te s'éparer de lui, de moi, mais dans tous les cas ton destin te rattrapera à un moment ou à un autre, _crache-t-elle d'une voix grave_.

Jaina avait vu sa mère quelques instants la dernière fois, mais la ce n'était plus elle. Cette lueur d'espoir sur sa possible rédemption, était entrain de s'effriter.

-Tu veux me tuer alors tue moi mais laisses les ! Ramène Cassandra !

Eva l'observa un instant, un regard plus tendre.

-Pourquoi te tuer alors que je peux te garder en vie en t'empêchant d'être un monstre ?

-Mais... et Cassandra? J'ai réussi à enlever la marque, ma rage, alors pourquoi faire tout ça?

-Parce que ça ne suffit pas. Cette jeune fille? Ce n'est pas elle que je voulais, mais j'ai compris qu'elle aurait tout fait pour empêcher le reste...

-Le reste?

Eva se figea sans donner de réponse.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi essayes-tu de m'emmener avec toi?

-Cette fois, ce n'est pas toi que je veux emmener, _fit-elle d'une voix grave et calme._

A ces mots Jaina écarquilla les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas. Alors qui voulait-elle? Elle avait emmener Cassandra qui était tout pour elle, son amie, sa sœur, et peu être bien plus, et au final elle lui révélait que c'était une erreur.

En proie à la peur, elle se demandait ce que sa mère avait en tête.

La rage ne l'avait pas emporter car bloquée dans la dague qu'elle avait toujours en main, mais elle était sans défense et sa mère attendait patiemment cette instant pour s'en prendre à ses amis. Et pour quel raison?

-Mais alors qui?

La mère leva un bras, s'entourant de brume, la laissant se déverser au pied de Jaina.

Puis quelqu'un attira l'attention de la jeune femme, et sortit Eva de sa contemplation.

C'était Cara.

Cara qui avait compris qu'Eva avait amené ces horreurs avec elle. Cara qui avait comprit que la brume était leurs moyen de déplacement. Cara qui savait qui attaquer pour que cela s'arrête. Cara qui voulait empêcher cette femme obscure d'emporter Jaina.

Oui Cara avait saisi la subtilité sauf celle que ces chiens-loups n'était pas comme les autres, ils n'étaient qu'un leurre, et qu'Eva attendait simplement que la bonne personne vienne à elle.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, _termina la mère d'une voix brisée_.

Jaina cria à Cara de ne pas s'approcher, mais aucun son n'arriva à ses oreilles.

Jouant la surprise Eva se laissa bousculer par la Mord'sith, et disparue, l'emportant avec elle.

La brume s'évapora ainsi que les chiens-loups, la poussière du voile retomba laissant place à une clairière dévastée, à des mines horrifiée et abattues.

Alors tous entendirent le cris déchirant de Kahlan, tous sentirent la rage qui monta alors en elle dut au désespoir, à la perte de Cara, tous virent ses yeux devenir noir, et tous la virent se ruer vers Jaina, mais personne n'eut le temps de l'arrêter.

Jaina savait.

Sa mère était incapable de la tuer tout compte fait, et elle pensa qu'il y avait peu être encore du bon en elle. Eva était poussée par la folie, partagée entre ses envies destructrices et ses propres sentiments, toujours présents. Elle faisait les mauvais choix, des choix désastreux.

Une inquisitrice poussée par la rage de sang pouvait lui enlever son libre arbitre, faire d'elle son pantin, même sans le vouloir. Alors Jaina n'allait pas mourir, et elle ne deviendrait pas la fille du Gardien. Elle serait juste une coquille vide, oubliant son passé, oubliant qui elle était, sans aucun but, sans aucun autre sentiments que la dévotion qu'elle aurait pour Kahlan. Elle le savait, elle en avait entendue parler, Vermillion lui avait tout appris.

Elle ne serait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et cela elle ne le concevait pas.

Elle avait confiance en Richard, en eux, elle savait qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber. Qu'ils trouveraient une solution.

Alors elle fit un choix qui lui brisa le cœur, et peu être par égoïsme.

Kahlan se rapprocha pour assouvir sa vengeance, voulant être au plus prés de la femme qu'elle pensait fautive de sa tristesse et de sa rage. Et alors qu'elle posa une main sur le cou de Jaina, elle sentit une lame lui perforée les côtés, assez pour qu'elle la sente mais pas assez pour qu'elle en meurt.

Ses yeux redevinrent bleu, sa haine se dissipa, sa rage disparue, elle laissa doucement retomber sa main comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire. L'inquisitrice observa la jeune femme qui avait les yeux baissés, et vit glisser une larme le long de sa joue.

Jaina releva les yeux vers Kahlan, la fixant profondément.

La rage de sang passa de l'une à l'autre.

Jaina retira la dague dont la pointe était immaculée de sang. La brune posa sa main sur sa plaie légèrement douloureuse, fixant toujours la jeune femme avec une certaine incompréhension sur le visage.

-Sauvez-moi, _souffla-t-elle à l'inquisitrice qui vit ses yeux s'assombrir et devenir plus froid._

Jaina sentit la rage de Kahlan s'infiltrer dans ses veines, mélangée à ses propres pouvoirs, faisant remonter ses émotions, et sa noirceur à la surface.

Emprisonnant son cœur.

Elle sentit sa colère, sa haine, son désir de vengeance plus présents.

Un sourire froid se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui fit frémir l'inquisitrice.

Tout ça n'avait servis à rien mais au moins Kahlan n'avait pas commis l'irréparable, au moins Jaina était maître d'elle-même. Elle arriverait à se contrôler, elle pourra alors retrouver sa mère, Cassandra et Cara même si elle devait tuer pour ça.

La lumière de Richard arrivera à la sauver, peu être même l'amour.

Le cœur brisé, et souffrant de Jaina devint aussi noir que du charbon.

D'un geste de la main elle propulsa Kahlan à plusieurs mettre devant les yeux de Richard qui sentit son âme se déchirer, son cœur se fendre en deux.

Alors qu'il se mit à courir vers kahlan pour la relever, laissant Zedd auprès de Verna, il lança un regard vers son âme jumelle.

-Jaina... _murmura-t-il, incapable de comprendre tout ce qui c'était passé, la voix brisée par les événements._

Jaina disparue dans une fumée noire, laissant ses amis dans le flou le plus total.

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévue.

* * *

 **Suite bientôt :)**


	11. Chapter 11 : La fille du Gardien

**Hello!**

 **Me revoilà avec un chapitre plus centré sur mes OC (surtout Jaina) mais tout de même, tout le monde y est, enfin presque... ;) (Je fais planer le doute sur de possible disparition ^^)**

 **Heureusement que j'avais un peu d'avance, car avec mon déménagement j'ai eu le temps de rien... enfin là je raconte un peu ma vie...**

 **Je ne sais pas si ma vie vous intéresse (je ne pense pas xD) ou mon histoire, mais je vois que certains continus à lire, alors ça me fait plaisir, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours...**

 **Puis n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait ou pas... et voila que je me répète -_-**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **11\. La fille du Gardien**

* * *

Des pas résonnèrent sur le marbre gris, et poussiéreux de la vieille demeure des Carlaïs, cette famille déchirée et oubliée de tous, laissant cette endroit à l'abandon.

Eva Carlaïs savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était terrible, elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa fille, ou du moins elle ne la reconnaîtrait plus, mais avec soulagement, elle se disait qu'elle l'avait éloigné du Gardien.

Elle avançait dans ce couloir sombre comme une âme errante, son cœur tourmenté, son âme écorchée.

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le Gardien ou un de ses agents n'apprennent ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils trouveraient le moyens de venir, et lui enlèveraient cette vie que le Gardien lui avait offert, cette vie entourée de solitude et de rancœur.

Eva n'était pas un agent comme les autres, elle n'avait pas besoin de tuer pour rester parmi les vivant, sa magie l'avait préservée mais plus le temps passait et plus son cœur devenait noir.

Et elle n'avait jamais réalisé que ce qui la maintenait dans la lumière, c'était les souvenirs de sa fille, des moments qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, malgré l'accident.

L'amour voila ce qu'elle avait oublier depuis toutes ses années, et voila ce que la vision de sa fille lui avait rappelé.

Elle arriva devant une porte, l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître devant ses yeux un escalier en pierre, menant vers l'obscurité du sous-sol. Elle alluma une torche d'un geste de la main, et entra.

Ses talons claquèrent sur les marches, résonant contre les parois.

Elle arriva sous une alcôve, et après quelques mètres s'arrêta devant une grille de fer.

Eva rapprocha sa torche. La flamme se reflétait dans les yeux turquoise et remplis de larmes de la jeune Cassandra, qui alors tourna légèrement la tête pour observer sa visiteuse. Assise par terre, les bras entourant ses genoux, elle frissonnait.

Eva sentit une main lui attraper le poignet. Elle manqua de lâcher la torche, mais se dégagea et se tourna vers celle qui la fixait d'un regard bien sombre.

-Je vous ai rapporté à boire, et de quoi vous rassasier, _fit-elle en montrant un sac en toile._

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de nous? _demanda Cara d'une voix froide, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ennemie._

-Vous garder quelques temps, et si tout s'est passé comme je le voulais, alors je vous laisserais peu être partir, _fit Eva d'une voix calme et lasse_.

Cassandra se leva, et avança vers Cara. Elle lui attrapa le bras, ce qui surpris la Mord'sith.

-Qu'avez-vous fait? Pourquoi nous avoir emmené avec vous? _demanda la petite blonde, d'une voix faible_.

Cara l'observait et se détourna pour de nouveau fixer leurs ennemie.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ma fille ne soit jamais au service du Gardien, _elle baissa les yeux, finissant sa phrase d'une voix brisée._

-Non! Vous l'avez... _commença Cassandra au bord des larmes,_ _elle eut un haut le cœur et l'envie soudaine de vomir. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche fixant incrédule son ennemie._

-C'était mon but de la tuer, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis peu être une femme remplie de haine et guidée par la vengeance, mais elle est ma fille, mon sang, et je n'ai pas oublié le passé. Je ne le pensais pas, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces, tout comme la livrer au Gardien.

-Mais alors quel était le but de tout ça? _s'énerva Cara qui sentit la pression de la main de la petite blonde sur son bras._

-Mon but c'était vous ! _Cara écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'Eva la désignait du regard_. J'ai vite fait le lien entre vous et cette inquisitrice, je connais leurs pouvoirs, j'ai vue ce qu'elle combattait éperdument lorsque mes chiens vous ont attaqué la première fois. Il me suffisait de vous faire disparaître, en vous laissant m'attaquer, alors toute sa rage dut à votre perte allait se déverser sur ma fille, _plus Eva parlait et plus Cara sentait son cœur battre, remontant dans sa gorge, sentant le dégoût l'étreindre._ Du moins c'est ce que j'espère...

-J'ai vue de quoi elle était capable, elle... elle l'a peu être tuer, ou même convertis... comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareil? _s'indigna Cara, qui sentait maintenant les tremblements de Cassandra._

-Elle ne l'aurait pas tuer, elle n'aurait pas pu même en y mettant tout son pouvoir. Le destin de Jaina était d'être la fille du Gardien, et donc la seul personne capable de la détruire n'est autre que le Sourcier.

-Mais vous vouliez la tuer?

-Je pensais pouvoir, mais il aurait fallu que je le fasse bien plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne commence à contrôler sa rage et la dague.

-Alors vous vouliez que Kahlan... qu'elle la convertisse, qu'elle en fasse un pantin?

-Oui, elle restera en vie et loin des manipulations du Gardien.

-Mais c'est complètement absurde ! _hurla presque Cassandra, dont les larmes inondées ses joues._ On avait trouvé le moyen de l'éloigner de lui, de la protéger !

-Le mal trouve toujours un moyen de s'infiltrer…

Elle fit disparaître le sac, qui réapparu aux pieds des deux jeunes femmes.

-Buvez! mangez! Je ne laisse jamais dépérir mes prisonniers, _ordonna l'agent d'une voix froide_.

Elle disparut emportant la seule lumière chaleureuse de la pièce.

Cassandra se recula, lâchant le bras de Cara, et se colla au mur pour se laisser glisser.

La lumière de la lune s'infiltra alors par une petite ouverture. Cara prit le sac et s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle s'accroupit prés d'elle pour lui tendre une pomme.

-Il faut que tu manges...

-...

-Allons ne joue pas les princesses! Et tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim !

-...

Cara soupira et s'agenouilla.

-Cassandra, j'ai toujours détesté t'entendre jacasser pendant des heures, mais là je te demande de me parler ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester ici, mais je ne te laisserais pas seule, je ne te laisserais pas te morfondre. J'ai besoin que tu me parles...

Cassandra leva les yeux vers Cara qui aperçu son regard triste.

-Je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir, et qu'on va trouver un moyen d'aider Jaina... _pour cette dernière promesse, Cara ne pouvait y croire, elle savait que le seul moyen de libérer Jaina de l'emprise de Kahlan c'était de tuer l'inquisitrice, et rien que d'y penser elle en eut un haut le cœur._ Mais pour ça il faut que tu reprennes des forces...

Cassandra attrapa la pomme que lui tendait toujours Cara, et après un instant lui sauta au cou pour la serrer fortement contre elle. Cara resta interdite, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle laissa ses bras éloigné de la jeune femme, mais se radoucit pour les placer autour d'elle.

Cassandra pleura, et ses sanglots déchirèrent le cœur de Cara.

OOooOO

Dos au mur dans l'obscurité de la grande salle, Jaina observait Jude et le Duc qui étaient occupés comme toujours à répondre aux réclamations des villageois.

Elle avait été incapable de revenir auprès de ses amis, sentant une certaine amertume à leur égard, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi. Alors le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait, était celui-ci, ce palais ou elle avait vécu pendant prés d'une dizaine d'années.

Elle vit alors le visage de Cassandra, petite, puis aux fils des âges, son sourire, ses mimiques, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait voulu se rapprocher d'eux, les embrasser mais elle comprit qu'elle leur en voulait.

Oui elle leurs en voulait de l'avoir abandonné, de ne pas avoir cru en elle, de l'avoir laissé partir.

Plus elle y pensait et plus sa colère tiraillait ses entrailles, elle aurait voulut les faire souffrir, afin qu'ils comprennent ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

Ils auraient alors une bonne raison de la craindre.

Elle serra les poings et les dents, fermant les yeux pour se calmer, quant elle entendit une voix familière s'adresser au duc. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et alors que les villageois sortaient un par un de la salle, elle vit Vermillion, son mentor, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu.

Jaina resta figée incapable d'aller le voir, bien qu'elle en ait envie, mais que dirait-il? Et elle qu'avait-elle à lui dire? Elle se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

La transformation l'avait changé, autans physiquement que mentalement.

Elle avait échangé sa tenue habituelle pour en porter une plus sombre, plus en accord avec elle-même. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier noir sous sa veste sans manche qui c'était teintée elle aussi, portant toujours un pantalon en cuir et des bottines, mais aussi une cape à capuche, qui lui permettait de rester à l'abri des regards.

Seule la couleur de sa tenue, et de ses yeux plus sombre montraient qu'elle était différente.

Elle retrouverait Cassandra et Cara, elle les sauverait de sa mère et elle s'en irait loin d'eux, car elle savait quelle pourrait les tuer, par folie, par vengeance, parce que son cœur torturé lui disait de le faire, parce qu'elle était, désormais, guidée par la noirceur.

Elle disparue dans l'obscurité, pour réapparaître dans la chambre de Cassandra.

Rien avait bougé, comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Jaina fut attirée par un recoin de la pièce ou il y avait des affaires entassées _"cette princesse n'a jamais été ordonné" songea-t-elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

Elle s'avança et vit les vêtements que Cassandra portait ce jour la, le jour ou tout a basculé. Elle prit la chemise dont le col était légèrement taché de sang, et la porta contre son visage pour sentir le parfum de la jeune femme, qui s'était imprégné dans le tissu.

-Te revoilà.

Jaina se figea, et se retourna lentement.

-Geoffrey?

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt.

-Je ne fais que passer, _répondit-elle d'une voix froide, sentant sa cicatrice à l'arcade la tirailler_. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette chambre?

-Je suis venu te voir.

-Me voir? _Jaina haussa un sourcil sans pour autans se décontenancer devant le jeune garde._

-Je savais que ton cœur emprunterait la voix du mal un jour ou l'autre, _fit-il d'une voix plus sombre, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage._

-Tu penses toujours que je suis un monstre, mais tu te trompes je ne suis pas ce que tu crois.

-Tu es la fille du gardien.

Jaina écarquilla les yeux, personne à part Richard et ses amis ne connaissait la prophétie, personne ne savait qui elle était vraiment, et même s'il y avait l'avis de recherche, on lui avait attribué un faux nom pour brouiller les pistes. Jaina reprit son regard sombre et perçant, elle lâcha la chemise et s'avança doucement vers lui, faisant claquer ses talons.

-Comment peux-tu savoir cela?

-Parce que je te connais...

-Qui es-tu? _Jaina avait élevé la voix, sentant la colère et l'incompréhension la submerger._

-Penses-tu réellement que ton père t'aurait laissé t'enfuir sans jamais pouvoir garder un œil sur toi? Non, bien sur que non, tu n'y a pas pensé vu que tu avais tout oublié!

-Il t'a envoyé?

-Oui, j'étais à son service et je t'ai toujours suivit, dans la plus grande discrétion, attendant le bon moment, le moment ou ta rage se déclencherait à nouveau, et quel surprise de voir que tu es la devant moi, que tu as enfin accepté ton rôle. Te laisser partir était un gros risque, tout comme pour la fille du Duc, mais cela a porté ses fruits.

-Alors, tout était prévu?

-Plus ou moins.

-Et tu es un agent du gardien toi aussi?

-En quelques sortes.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me faire le plaisir de t'arracher le cœur! _s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Le garde perdit son sourire confiant, devant le regard noir de la jeune femme._

-Non je... je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je suis avec toi, je...

-Les agents du Gardien sont mes ennemis, et je ferais tout pour retrouver mes amies, même si je dois te faire souffrir pour cela! _Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, le voyant prendre panique, elle pensa alors qu'il n'avait pas l'aplomb de ses parents, que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire larbin._ Je suis peu être la fille du Gardien, mais je ne sers les intérêts que d'une seule personne: Moi-même.

Geoffrey se retrouva au mur, une main sur sa gorge l'enserrant de plus en plus.

-Non... arrête... je... je peux... t'aider... _peina-t-il à dire._

Jaina relâcha sa prise.

-A oui, et comment?

-Même si je suis resté ici... J'avais toujours un œil sur toi grâce à un talisman, _expliqua-t-il en reprenant sa respiration._

-En quoi cela vas-t-il m'aider? _s'impatienta-t-elle._

-Je peux l'utiliser pour retrouver tes amies.

-Vraiment? _il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête_ , Bon et bien, tu es plus utile que je ne le pensais, _elle le plaqua à nouveau au mur_ , mais ne t'avise pas de me tromper, _le menaça-t-elle._

Il acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête, et lui montra le talisman qu'il avait autour du cou, elle sourit avant de quitter le Palais ou elle avait en partie grandit.

OOooOO

-Comment tout cela a pu se produire? Comment les choses ont-elles dégénéré à ce point? _s'indigna Richard, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé._

Ils avaient tous rejoint le Palais du peuple, et s'étaient enfermés dans la grande bibliothèque.

-Nous n'avons pas pris assez de précaution! Richard personne ne savait qu'Eva attaquerait à ce moment là, _répondit Verna, tout en soignant sa plaie à la tête._

-Que voulait-elle? Pourquoi Cassandra et Cara?

-Elle voulait que la rage de sang me pousse à convertir Jaina, _répondit froidement Kahlan qui était en train de finir son bandage à la cuisse, se redressant doucement sentant que sa blessure lui tiraillait les côtes._

Tous la regardaient. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux sur eux, croiser leurs regards, sentant que la culpabilité l'accablerait.

-C'est de ma faute, _finit-elle par dire les yeux rivés au sol._

-Non Kahlan, _intervient Verna,_ Eva a provoqué ta rage, tu as été manipulé tout comme Jaina...

-Jaina n'a pas été manipulé, elle a choisi de reprendre ma rage, de devenir la fille du gardien, _s'énerva Kahlan en levant enfin les yeux vers Verna_ , Oui tout cela n'était pas prévu, mais elle a choisi la voix du mal au lieu de trouver une autre solution.

-Tu aurais préféré qu'elle te laisse la convertir, qu'elle soit dévouée à toi et qu'elle n'ait plus de libre arbitre ? Tu aurais pu faire pire! _rappela Richard, consterné par les propos de son amie._

-Peu être que cela aurait été mieux pour elle, pour nous!

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? _hurla Richard alors qu'il s'était rapprocher de l'inquisitrice, le regard noir, rivés dans celui de la brune, les deux mains sur les accoudoirs du siège ou elle se trouvait._

Kahlan l'observa un moment, avant de baisser les yeux.

-Pardonne moi, je... je ne sais plus ce que je dis... je n'en peu plus de toute cette histoire, et Cara... elle... elle me manque...

Richard posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, et alors qu'elle croisa son regard rassurant, il lui fit un sourire lui montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? _demanda-t-elle_. Il faut les retrouver... _et devant le regard de Richard elle rajouta_ , toutes les trois.

-Nous n'avons aucune piste. Bien que je connaisse Eva depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas ou elle aurait pu aller... cette Eva là m'est inconnue, _réalisa Verna, d'une voix faible._

-Jaina... elle m'a parlé avant de se transformer... elle m'a demandé qu'on la sauve, _avoua Kahlan_.

-Et c'est ce qu'on va faire! _fit RIchard avec conviction_ , mais... elle t'a pris tes pouvoirs? Enfin avec la dague...

-Une partie seulement, mais ça a suffit... Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire! Zedd tu as une idée?

-On se prépare, _répondit Zedd comme un avertissement._

-On se prépare? Mais à quoi? Et nos amies? _demanda Richard qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le sorcier._

-Nous trouverons un moyens de savoir ou elles sont, et je suis sûr qu'elles s'en sortiront, Cara est forte. Mais nous, nous devons nous préparer à recevoir la fille du Gardien, _il leva les yeux sur ses amis et tous comprirent._

Elle reviendra.

OOooOO

Jaina ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître la grande demeure ou elle avait vécu étant enfant. Elle ne pensait pas y remettre les pieds un jour mais quant elle entra, qu'elle foula le marbre, elle sentit comme un souffle nostalgique lui nouer l'estomac.

Geoffrey sur ses talons, observait le grand hall avec admiration, surprenant la jeune femme.

-Tu as été au service de mon père et tu n'es jamais venu ici?

-Non, on se voyait à l'extérieur, il me donnait ses instructions et repartait.

-Je vois...

Jaina observa le talisman qu'elle avait dans la main. Geoffrey lui avait confié que pour le faire fonctionner elle devait penser à la personne qu'elle recherchait, et ce n'était pas compliqué pour elle qui ne pouvait effacer le visage de Cassandra de son esprit. Elle aurait pu se débarrasser du garde, mais se disait qu'il lui serait sûrement utile plus tard.

La fille du gardien déambula comme une ombres dans les salles et couloirs de la demeure sans jamais croiser qui que se soit. Elle arriva devant la porte du sous-sol, voyant que la lumière qui émanait du talisman ce faisait plus brillante.

-Elles sont en bas, _affirma-t-elle,_ tu vas m'attendre ici, et tu me préviens si quelqu'un se montre.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et attendit sagement prés de la porte alors que Jaina venait de s'y engager.

OOooOO

Cara était assise dos au mur, entourant de son bras la petite blonde qui, à force de pleurer, s'était assoupie contre son épaule. Elle l'observa attendrie avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux qui cachait une partie de son visage.

La Mord'sith soupira se demandant comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver embringuée dans une telle histoire. Elle se mit à sourire dans l'obscurité, en repensant à Kahlan, et espérait que celle-ci n'est pas cédée à sa rage. Elle souriait malgré la situation, parce que celle-ci lui permit de comprendre à quel point Kahlan était attachée à elle.

Soudain toutes les torches présentes dans les environs s'allumèrent.

Elle vit alors une ombre se tenir debout devant la grille. Elle sentit Cassandra bouger et la vit fixer le même point. Cara se releva afin de se rapprocher.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez encore? _s'insurgea-t-elle._

L'ombre ne répondit pas, et abaissa son capuchon afin de dévoiler son visage aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes.

Cara écarquilla les yeux et Cassandra se rua à ses côtés, son cœur se gonflant de joie.

-Jaina! Je savais que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas! _s'exclama la petite blonde_.

Cara elle, resta interdite, voyant que la jeune femme n'était plus la même.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, et d'un geste de la main, ouvrit la porte du cachot, libérant ses amies. Cassandra n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et se précipita sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Jaina était heureuse de la retrouver, mais incapable de le montrer, elle observa froidement Cara qui l'a regardait fixement.

-Jaina?

Celle-ci détourna les yeux et vit alors sa mère, les yeux ronds. Elle se détacha doucement de Cassandra et se tourna pour être face à elle.

-Vraiment, ce garde est un bon à rien, _murmura-t-elle._

-Que fais-tu ici? _demanda Eva sous le choc._

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser mes amies?

-Non mais... Tu devrais...

-Etre sous l'emprise de l'inquisitrice? _finit-elle_ , oui j'aurais dû, mais tu vois mère, j'ai préféré faire un autre choix.

-Tu... non...

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tout abandonner, tous mes souvenirs, tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que je suis?

-Tu as préféré choisir la voie du mal... être la fille du Gardien.

Cassandra observait Eva mais se détourna pour fixer son amie. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point Jaina avait changé, son regard était plus froid, plus dur. Non elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que venait de dire Eva. Pas Jaina, pas elle.

-J'ai préféré choisir d'avoir le pouvoir de sauver mes amies.

Elle leva la main vers sa mère qui se plia alors en deux, accablée par une douleur oppressante dans la poitrine.

-Je t'ai déjà tué une fois, je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire, _fit Jaina d'une voix glaciale, dénuée de sentiments._

-Jaina! Non ne fais pas ça, _ordonna Cara qui posa alors une main sur son bras pour l'abaisser_ , Tu n'es pas comme ça!

Alors qu'elle allait s'en prendre à la blonde, elle croisa le regard effrayé de Cassandra, et se calma, libérant sa mère.

-Il est temps de partir, _déclara-t-elle._

Elle eut un dernier regard pour sa mère, qui se tenait encore le cœur, reprenant sa respiration, et disparue dans une fumée noire emportant ses deux amies.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait... _souffla Eva avant de sentir un frisson parcourir son dos._

-Tu as fait ce qu'on attendait de toi, _répondit alors Geoffrey, debout derrière elle, le regard fou, un sourire machiavélique._

Il tenait la dague noire dans sa main gauche, qu'il avait dérobé à la fille du Gardien sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite, et pour information je suis presque à la fin...**


	12. Chapter 12 : Promesses

**Bonsoir, bonjour, bonne nuit tout dépends du moment de la journée où vous lirez ^^**

 **D'abord j'aimerais remercier certaines personnes dont** HypnoticEye **qui à pris la peine de lire bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas la série.**

 **Puis toi aussi** JunkieWoman **car tu m'as réconforté dans mes choix ^^**

 **J'ai apprécier lire toutes vos magnifiques reviews qui m'ont aussi bien fait rire pour certaine, et c** **ela m'a fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Donc revenons à nos moutons...**

 **Avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction.**

 **Bon en espérant que vous compreniez tout, car la j'ai fait fort mwahahah ! Pas facile de terminer une histoire, et même si j'avais hâte d'arriver à la fin, cela me fait tout drôle...**

 **Après toutes ses scènes dramatiques, sanglante, déroutante, il y a quand même des choses très réjouissantes ;) alors lisez et vous verrez par vous même!**

 **Hésitez pas à me dire si certaine choses ne sont pas cohérentes... Certes je me comprends mais peu être pas vous...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **12\. Promesses**

* * *

Alors que Richard, Verna, Zedd et Kahlan s'étaient regroupés dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver une solution pour arrêter Jaina, ou du moins la ramener vers le bien, des coups frappèrent frénétiquement contre la porte. Richard observa ses amis et alla ouvrir.

-Seigneur! De la fumée! Il y a de la fumée noire dans le hall! _alerta le garde._

Richard ouvrit de grands yeux sachant que cette fumée n'amenait rien de bon. Il prit son épée, et suivit de ses amis se rendit en toute hâte dans le grand hall ou il vit les gardes armées, entourer le nuage de fumée.

-Ecartez-vous ! _hurla-t-il._

Mais à peine avait-t-il finit sa phrase qu'une onde de choc envoya tous les gardes aux quatre coins de la salle, heurtant les murs et les bancs dans un grand fracas.

C'est après, devant les yeux écarquillés des quatre amis, que la fumée commença à se dissiper, laissant apparaitre Cara, et Cassandra qui observaient les alentours avec incrédulité.

Le cœur de kahlan ratât un battement quand elle croisa le regard de la blonde, qui lui sourit avant de se ruer vers elle. Se serrant l'une contre l'autre, dans une étreinte passionnée, ayant l'impression que leurs séparation avait durée bien plus de deux jours.

Cara enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure brune de sa compagne, sentant sa chaleur et son odeur si apaisante. Dieu qu'elle se sentait bien auprès de cette femme.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, _souffla-t-elle à son oreille, provoquant un élan de joie du côté de l'inquisitrice._

Les autres les observaient attendris, mais surtout soulagés de retrouver leurs amies.

La fumée finit de se dissiper, et Jaina apparut aux côtés de Cassandra, qui se retourna lentement pour l'observer.

Jaina qui avait une main sur sa tempe, qui avait les yeux clos, qui hurla de rage devant les yeux effrayés de Cassandra, pour ensuite fixer Richard avec un regard noir, un regard meurtrier.

Elle pensait contrôler son destin, mais sa mère avait raison, elle n'y arrivait pas. Le mal était bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, s'infiltrant dans ses veines et dans son cœur, lui faisant oublier les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir à l'égard de ses amis.

En cet instant, elle les détestait tous autans qu'ils sont.

Richard détourna les yeux de la scène de retrouvaille de ses deux amies pour observer son âme jumelle, et un frisson parcouru son échine, son estomac se noua, inconsciemment il resserra sa poigne sur le pommeau de son épée.

Devant tous les regards qui l'observaient, elle matérialisa une épée dans sa main droite.

-Non! Jaina! Richard n'est pas ton ennemi, _s'écria Verna qui avait été plus perspicace et rapide que les autres._

Les gardes qui avait repris conscience, se relevèrent afin de protéger leur seigneur, et alors que Richard aller leurs dire de ne surtout pas attaquer, ceux-ci poussés par leurs dévotions menacèrent la jeune femme.

Il avança d'un pas pour les aider, mais il n'en eut pas le temps et ne pouvait qu'observer ses hommes se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Tuer par la femme à qui il avait promis aide et soutient, la femme qu'il avait appris à connaitre, à apprécier, son amie, plus qu'une âme jumelle.

Kahlan et Cara prirent leurs armes, s'élançant vers la jeune femme, mais furent envoyées sur le côté d'un revers de la main, sans qu'elles aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Alors que Jaina continuait d'avancer vers Richard, Zedd voulut utiliser sa magie pour la déstabiliser, le feu pour l'arrêter mais rien n'y faisait, elle retournait ses attaques contre lui ou les arrêtaient d'un geste de la main, encore et encore.

Richard le poussa afin de le protéger d'un coup d'épée, et se retrouva lame contre lame face à son âme jumelle.

-Jaina ! On va te sortir de la ! On va trouver un moyen ! _s'écria Richard._

-Il n'y a aucun moyen, _hurla-t-elle d'une voix cassée_ , on ne peut pas échapper à son destin !

-J'ai échappé à la mort, et à bien pire ! Crois en moi, Jaina ! Crois en notre lien !

Jaina serra les dents, et resta silencieuse, elle sentit son cœur se briser. Divisée entre la Jaina, mystérieuse, dévoué, protectrice qu'ils connaissaient tous et la fille du Gardien. Les pouvoirs qui bouillaient en elle la consumaient, elle ne voulait pas leur faire du mal, mais ses gestes étaient presque impulsifs.

Richard vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'humidifier, avant qu'un sourire machiavélique ne se dessine sur son visage, un sourire carnassier, qui le décontenança.

-Je pourrais t'arracher le cœur, mais cela serait moins amusant _, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque._

Alors s'en suivit un combat.

Même aidé par ses amis, il n'avait pas le dessus. Elle parait tout leurs coups, utilisait la magie à sa guise, manquant de leur faire bien plus mal. Richard sentait ses entrailles se tordre, il avait peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait, peur de ne pas pouvoir les sauver tous, et même elle.

Mais c'était cette peur qui le maintenait, qui animait la flamme de courage qui brulait en lui, la hargne qui nouée ses tripes.

Il était le sourcier, et il vaincrait le mal encore une fois.

Il réussi à effleurer le visage de Jaina avec sa lame, en marquant sa joue d'une égratignure, dont un filet de sang s'échappa, ce qui n'eu l'effet que de l'enrager encore plus.

Alors qu'elle envoya les autres lécher le sol en marbre du hall, elle lui fit courber l'échine emprisonnant son cœur dans un étau, d'un simple geste de la main. Elle le désarma, le voyant se plié de douleur.

Manquant d'air, il sentait son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine.

Elle relâcha la pression, et leva son épée pour assener le coup de grâce, quant une main l'en empêcha.

-Jaina! Arrête! _hurla Cassandra, qui avait surtout observé les événements sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit_. Ce n'est pas toi !

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, et poussa violement la petite blonde sans se contrôler.

Cassandra tomba sur le sol froid, poussant un cri de surprise. Alors Jaina s'avança vers elle prête à commettre l'irréparable.

-Jaina! Je t'en pris... _une larme glissa sur sa joue, fixant intensément son amie._ Jaina... je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça! As-tu oublié? As-tu oublié ta promesse?! _elle se releva, hésitante devant la soudaine stupeur de son amie. Elle vit le doute dans ses yeux encore noir, sentant son propre cœur battre à une vitesse folle_. As-tu oublié qui je suis pour toi?

Richard était son âme jumelle, son ami, le seul qui était sensé arrêter sa folie destructrice. Oui, elle avait sentis ce lien entre eux, mais elle.

Elle, s'était son cœur, son souffle, sa lumière qui avait toujours illuminé ses moments sombres, et elle l'avait fait renaître. Elle se rappela alors sa promesse, celle de toujours veiller sur elle, de ne jamais l'abandonner, et pourtant elle l'avait déjà rompu une fois. Elle se souvint de leurs retrouvailles, le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentis. Cette petite blonde téméraire était son âme sœur.

-Cassy... _murmura-t-elle, laissant sa rage la quitter peu à peu, sentant son cœur se serrer_.

-Oui… Jaina... Je... Je t'aime, _avoua Cassandra dans un souffle_.

Jaina laissa tomber son arme, qui se volatilisa, ses yeux redevinrent noisettes, son regard plus tendre. Cassandra s'approcha d'elle, et l'a prit dans ses bras. Alors que Jaina voulait s'éloigner, refusant au départ ce contact, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras après l'insistance de la petite blonde, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Pardonne moi... _murmura Jaina._

Cassandra, passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains de son amie, laissant ses sentiments la guider. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se séparer d'elle et de l'observer, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

-Tu as toujours était plus qu'une amie pour moi, Jaina. Je ne te laisserais pas te détruire...

Richard observa la scène se sentant impuissant, et légèrement frustré de voir que Cassandra avait réussi ce que lui n'avait pu faire. Mais soulagé d'avoir la confirmation que la lumière était toujours présente dans le cœur de Jaina. Il se releva, tout en se disant que cette parenthèse ne durerait pas. La fille du Gardien reprendrait le dessus, et c'est elle qu'il devait détruire.

-Comme c'est touchant!

Jaina détourna les yeux vers l'indésirable, dont la voix ne lui était plus méconnue.

-Geoffrey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi... je ne me laisserais plus submerger par la noirceur, je vais résister.

-Tu ne le peux pas! Et dire que ta mère pensait faire ce qu'elle croyait juste, alors qu'au final elle a causé ta perte... Tout comme je l'avais prévu depuis le début.

-Depuis le début? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? _Tous se rapprochèrent pour comprendre_.

-Tu croyais que j'étais le larbin de ton père, mais en réalité je suis l'investigateur de toute cette pagaille, _avoua-t-il un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres_. C'est moi qui ai crée la prophétie, qui l'ai envoyé aux sœurs afin d'amener ce beau monde à te retrouver, qui t'ai choisi pour tes dons et aussi pour ton lien avec le sourcier, qui t'ai transmis les pouvoir du gardien, qui t'ai amené ici et maintenant afin d'accomplir ta destiné.

-Alors tout ça a été monté de toutes pièces? Elle n'est pas réellement... _commença Richard, qui se sentit perdu._

-La fille du Gardien? On peu dire ça, vu qu'elle a une partie de ses pouvoirs, en tout cas elle est liée à toi, et c'est ce qui la rend unique. J'avais besoin d'elle, de votre lien pour mon propre besoin personnel. J'avais besoin des pouvoirs de l'inquisitrice, de la dague, de votre sang. Le livre des lamentations m'a été très utile pour réaliser mon œuvre et l'amener jusqu'ici, c'était risqué mais j'ai réussi, _railla-t-il, devant les mines décomposées des compagnons_. Ce pouvoir est puissant, et plus elle tue, plus elle absorbe de haine et de noirceur. En revanche, je ne pensais pas qu'une fillette m'empêcherais d'arriver à mon but, _cracha-t-il à l'intention de Cassandra, qui lui lança un regard méprisable, rarement visible sur son visage._

-L'homme à Aydindril... celui qui m'a attaqué était comme possédé... _songea Jaina._

-Oh oui, c'était une sorte de test. Richard t'a bien aidé sur ce coup là, _nargua-t-il alors que Richard serrait les dents, se disant qu'il ne supportait pas ce type._

 _-_ Tu m'as toujours surveillé, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir agis plus tôt? _continua-t-elle._

-Parce qu'un sort, ça se prépare, et qu'il faut des ingrédients bien particulier.

-Quel est le résultat de ce sort? _intervient Zedd._

Geoffrey se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Mais d'acquérir le pouvoir bien sûr. Il est en elle, et aujourd'hui bien plus puissant qu'avant. J'aurais préféré attendre qu'elle vous réduise en cendre avant de me montrer sous mon vrai visage, et alors plus personne ne m'aurait empêché de devenir le seigneur de cette contrée, mais apparemment je vous ai sous-estimé.

Jaina écarquilla les yeux, et aperçu enfin la dague que Geoffrey tenait dans sa main.

-Tu t'es servi de mes parents, il n'était que des pantins, manipulés par ta magie... et tu n'es pas un agent du Gardien… _réalisa Jaina_. Tu es un mage noir, un simple mortel.

-C'est exact, et quoi de plus simple pour contrôler ton père, devenu un agent depuis longtemps, que de crée une prophétie en l'honneur du Gardien. Il n'y a vu que du feu pensant répondre à son maître, et tes parents se sont laissés manipuler, tout comme vous, je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait aussi bien. En revanche, j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à temps pour ta mère. Elle, je devais la contrôler d'une autre façon...

-Elle... elle n'est pas vraiment morte? _demanda Verna, sentant son ventre se nouer par la nouvelle_.

-Non, j'avais besoin d'elle pour mon plan, de son amour pour sa fille, mais de sa haine aussi. Cela va de paire...

-Tu mens! _cria Jaina_ , elle était dans mes bras, je l'ai vu mourir! Elle n'avait plus de souffle, plus de vie.

-La magie noire fait des miracles.

Jaina serra les poings sentant la rage l'envahir.

-Et sa noirceur? C'était aussi ta magie? _demanda-t-elle brusquement, voulant comprendre._

-Oui, et tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire a noircis son cœur, attisé sa colère, mais il a fallu qu'elle te retrouve pour qu'elle se souvienne de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour toi. Je n'étais que la voix qui la guidait.

-Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait accepter l'accord du Gardien?

-Le Gardien était dans son monde, c'est mon accord qu'elle a accepté naïvement. Elle pensait bien agir, pour le bien de tous, mais elle n'a fait que suivre mes directives sans le savoir.

-Comment tout cela à pu se produire... _s'indigna Verna_.

-Le livre des lamentations, _répondit Zedd comme perdu dans ses pensées._ Tout vient de là, il l'a utilisé pour nous manipuler, et _a_ lors ces lignes écrites pour retrouver Jaina c'était lui, _affirma-t-il devant le sourire vainqueur de leur ennemi._

-En effet, je contrôle ce livre, j'en connais les formules, comme celles de la possession d'âme, mais ce qui m'intéressait, c'était le sort qui m'a permis d'arriver jusque là. D'ailleurs ne me sous-estimez pas, je ne suis pas un mage de bas étage. J'ai été longtemps au service de la famille Rahl, et je te signale que cette cachette n'était pas très dur à trouver mon cher Zeddicus! Merci, _fit-il suivi d'une courbette,_ car vous avez tous fait ce que j'espérais de vous, mais trêve de bavardage, je vais maintenant tuer notre chère amie, et terminer le sort, _finit-il d'une voix plus grave._

Cassandra se mit devant Jaina barrant le passage.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire!

-Voyons, cela ne sera qu'une libération pour elle.

Elle sentit Jaina se décaler, et attraper sa main.

-Alors vas-y, _au son de sa voix, Cassandra la fixa horrifiée._

-Non! Jaina!

Celle-ci se retourna vers elle, et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les siens.

-J'ai confiance en vous, en toi. Je ne te laisserais plus, et je sais que vous me retrouverez... _souffla-t-elle avant de poser sa main sur la joue chaude de la jolie blonde, qui resserra ses doigts entre les siens ne voulant pas qu'elle parte._

Cassandra était légèrement plus petite que Jaina, et vit celle-ci se pencher vers elle, alors que la petite blonde ferma les yeux s'entant son cœur se gonfler, Jaina effleura sa joue de ses lèvres, et déposa un baiser auprès de ses commissures. Un baiser remplie de tendresse, mais pour Cassandra cela ressemblait à un adieu.

Jaina se redressa devant le regard interrogateur de Geoffrey, et observa Cara qui était plus prés d'elle.

-Tu me ramèneras, _murmura-t-elle, les yeux plein d'espoir_.

Cara qui avait compris qu'elle avait une idée en tête, acquiesça.

-Je t'en fais la promesse.

Elle détourna les yeux vers Richard voyant son regard interrogateur, puis fixa Cassandra.

Sans dire un mot, elle les baissa et lâcha la main de la petite blonde, laissant ses doigts effleurer sa peau jusqu'a la dernière secondes, ne voulant voir les larmes de celle qu'elle aimait. Oui, pour elle aussi Cassandra était plus qu'une amie, et elle venait de le comprendre.

-Tu veux mon pouvoir ? Alors viens le prendre, _fit-elle à l'intention de Geoffrey, laissant l'air de la pièce se raréfié, le feu se consumer dans ses entrailles._

Elle sentit la haine l'envahir à nouveau, des sentiments brûlant qu'elle essayait de concentrer vers une seule et même personne : Geoffrey.

Celui-ci, l'observa de plus en plus intrigué, et sentit un étrange frisson dans son dos.

Personne n'avait le droit de contrôler sa vie, et elle était prête à se sacrifier pour eux, pour elle.

Un vent chaud et étouffant, s'enroula autour d'elle. Ses yeux se noircir, ses cheveux noirs volèrent suivant les courants qui l'encerclaient. Ses mains devinrent brûlantes. Cette fois guider par son amour, son dévouement.

Geoffrey resserra sa poigne sur la dague, subissant les vents que provoquait la jeune femme, et sentit le pouvoir de celle-ci s'intensifier. Il ne devait plus attendre.

La fille de la nuit se jeta sur lui avec toute sa rage.

Elle sentit la lame lui transpercer les côtes, et son pouvoir, sa haine, sa rage de sang la quittèrent et disparurent. Ses yeux redevinrent clair, les vents s'apaisèrent, l'air redevint supportable, ses cheveux châtains tombant nonchalamment sur ses épaules. Elle sentit son souffle faiblir, sa vie s'échapper dans cette dague noire en même temps que son pouvoir.

-JAINA ! _Cassandra et Richard avait crié en cœur, pouvant enfin voir ce qu'il se passait_.

Le sourcier se rua sur le couple lame tendu. Sa cible était Geoffrey.

Jaina n'était plus la fille du Gardien. Elle sentit la lame se dérober, et s'effondra au sol, laissant échapper un dernier souffle, devant les yeux horrifié de ses amis.

Alors que Geoffrey commençait sa transformation, s'emparant des pouvoirs de la dague dans un rire effroyable, il para le coup du sourcier à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, et brûla la cuisse de Richard afin de le déstabiliser. Il l'éjecta au loin, sur ses amis qui accouraient pour l'aider, se sentant dépassés par les événements.

Bien que Cara avait le pouvoir de renvoyer la magie de ses opposants contre eux-mêmes, cela ne servait à rien contre de tel pouvoir.

Richard se releva, et récupéra son épée, apercevant une brume se faufiler au pied du démon, alors que celui-ci ne l'aperçu pas.

Dans ce désordre, des chiens à cœur sortirent de la brume se dirigeant droit vers Geoffrey qui n'eut peu de mal à s'en défaire avant de sentir des bras l'enserrer fortement.

C'était Eva.

Elle le maintenait avec sa magie, avec toute sa force, toute sa dévotion, toute la haine qu'elle avait pour l'homme qui avait tué sa fille.

-La dague est la clé ! _hurla-t-elle à l'intention de Richard, qui malgré sa brûlure, poussé par son courage, coupa d'un coup la main du démon qui maintenait la dague._

Celui-ci rugit, emprisonné dans sa haine, perdant le contrôle de son pouvoir. Il arriva à se dégager, avant de s'attaquer à Eva qui s'écroula sur le sol laissant la brume s'évaporer dans les airs, et alors qu'il allait reprendre la dague, Zedd utilisa la magie pour la lui envoyer en plein cœur.

Et Richard frappa de toute ses forces du plat de la lame pour l'enfoncer plus profondément, sans toucher cette dague maudite.

Ce monstre n'était qu'un mage noir avec un cœur d'homme. Son pouvoir se heurta à celui de la Dague, et en écho à celle-ci, le consuma. Il ne put le supporter, et dans un éclat de lumière aveuglante, il hurla de douleur avant de s'évaporer dans l'air, laissant la lame retomber au sol.

Tous virent la dague se ternir pour disparaître en un filet de poussière noir, vide de magie.

Alors que Cassandra pleurait son âme sœur, la tenant dans ses bras, Cara se rapprocha prestement et se pencha au dessus de Jaina, effleurant ses lèvres, laissant la petite blonde dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Elle se releva légèrement ce qui permis à la petite blonde d'apercevoir un filet de lumière, le souffle de vie. Ce pouvoir accordé au Mord'sith pour faire revenir les âmes du monde des morts.

Jaina ouvrit les yeux, et inspira.

Elle se releva aidé par Cara et Cassandra, et ne se pria pas de serrer tendrement la petite blonde, devant le regard attendrit de la Mord'sith.

C'était finit, Geoffrey n'était plus, la dague avait disparue, ils avait encore réussi à vaincre le mal.

Tous, étaient soulagés, soufflant enfin, mais personne n'avaient remarqué Verna qui s'était rapprochée du corps d'Eva, toujours allongée sur le sol.

Jaina détourna les yeux, prenant conscience de la situation, car après tout elle n'avait pas vu l'élan de courage qu'avait eu sa mère.

-Mère? Mais... _sa voix se brisa comprenant que sa mère n'était plus._

Elle aperçu, la mine triste de Verna, qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, et de poser ses doigts sur le visage fatigué de cette femme qu'elle avait aimé par le passé.

Personne n'osait dire un mot, ni faire un geste de plus, conscient qu'Eva les avait aidé, qu'il lui devait un certain respect. Après tout elle avait, elle aussi, été manipulé.

Cara dépassa Jaina, et s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la femme allongée, peu être avait-elle le temps? Elle se pencha de nouveau insufflant le souffle de vie à l'ancienne sœur, devant les yeux remplis d'espoir de Verna et de Jaina.

Face aux regard stupéfait de l'assemblée, Eva redevenait peu à peu la mère que Jaina, pouvait apercevoir dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et les posa sur Verna qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Celle-ci reconnue cette femme brune au yeux vert, délicate et douce qu'elle avait connue étant plus jeune.

-Verna? C'est toi?

-Oui, Eva...

-Mais... mais qu'est ce que je fais la? _demanda-t-elle se redressant aidée par son amie. Elle se leva et observa les alentours, tombant sur sa fille_. Jaina?

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible, _avoua Jaina, qui se précipita dans les bras de sa mère._

Celle-ci l'accueillait tout en se relâchant, sentant qu'elle avait surement raté beaucoup de chose. Elle se dégagea et l'observa.

-Tu as tellement changé... je... je crois que j'ai raté pas mal de chose, non?

Jaina ne comprenait pas vraiment le regard de surprise, et d'incompréhension de sa mère, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

-Attends, tu... tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé? _demanda Verna, intrigué._

-Hein? hum... non... Jaina n'a que quinze ans dans mes souvenirs, et je vois une magnifique jeune femme, _celle-ci ouvrit de grand yeux devant la révélation de sa mère_ , et toi Verna... Mais dis-moi, tu es restée trop longtemps hors du palais des prophètes! Tu as pris vingt ans au moins!

-Et un peu de respect, j'ai autans pris que toi ma vieille!

Les deux amies se mirent à rire, entrainant les autres dans un rire nerveux. Relâchant l'angoisse, le stress, la peur dut à tout ce qu'ils avait vécu jusque là.

Des rires qui annonçaient la fin d'une période sombre, et le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

Ils prirent le temps de tout raconter à Eva, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, appréciant se retour parmi les siens, auprès de sa fille, et même de son amie. Leurs avouant qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été prés de dix ans dans un sommeil profond.

Mais qu'allaient-ils tous devenir, qu'allaient-ils faire dorénavant?

Tous se posèrent la même question.

Et après?

* * *

 **Je vous ai perdu ? ^^**

 **Je reprends le boulot, mais je vais tout de même trouver le temps d'écrire la fin :)**

 **Bah oui et après il y a quoi?**


	13. Epilogue : Et après

**Hey!**

 **Mon histoire s'achève...**

 **Cela me fait tout drôle de me dire qu'elle se termine, mais je repars pour de nouvelles aventures ;)**

 **J'espère** **que cette fin vous plaira, et je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivi, qui ont lu et mon laisser plein de magnifique commentaires.**

 **Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur et ma permis d'avoir plus confiance en moi et en mes choix.**

 **J'aimerais continuer à vous ravir comme j'ai pu le faire :)**

 **Merci du fond du cœur.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt mes chers lecteurs ;)**

* * *

 **13\. Et après...**

* * *

 **Jaina et Cassandra**

Jaina était appuyée contre le chambranle de la grande porte en haut des marches du Palais, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, observant sa mère en contrebat. Elle souriait dans le vide, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder les deux femmes qu'elle avait devant les yeux, et qui partageaient leurs derniers instants. Elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, sa mère était la, bien vivante, tenant les mains de son amie de longue date, Verna. Elle n'était pas aveugle et avait compris leur lien, et aussi leur situation difficile. Elles n'avaient plus les mêmes vies depuis longtemps.

Des mains cachèrent ses yeux, d'abord surprise elle se mit à sourire quand elle sentit un poids contre son dos. Elle entendit un rire qu'elle reconnaissait entre mile, et les mains s'affaissèrent pour lui permette de voir le visage de Cassandra, tout sourire. Elle se redressa décroisant ses bras pour ensuite se tourner vers elle.

-Tu es perdu dans tes pensées, ou tu espionne ta mère et sa chérie? _demanda la petite blonde, amusé, tout en regardant les deux femmes._

-Toi alors! D'abord je ne les espionne pas, et Verna n'est pas sa "chérie".

-En même temps ça se voit qu'elle sont amoureuse! Entre Cara et Kahlan, Eva et Verna, puis Toi et moi, Richard et bien d'autre ont du soucis à se faire, _railla-t-elle rigolant ouvertement de sa remarque._

Jaina eu un hoquet de surprise _"Toi et moi..." songea-t-elle_. Tout cela était encore étrange pour elle même si elle avait plus ou moins accepter ses sentiments pour la jolie blonde, et c'est vrai que Cassandra n'avait pas tord, toute cette histoire avait crée un groupe de femme aimant les femmes, assez conséquent. C'était à la fois amusant et déconcertant.

-A choisir je préfère Verna à mon père...

-La seule chose de positive qu'a fait ton père, c'est toi.

La jeune femme observa Cassandra sentant son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine, elle avait d'abord été son amie, puis l'avait vu comme une sœur qu'elle voulait protéger, et maintenant elle était bien plus. C'est vrai, dans un sens, elle remerciait son père et surtout Geoffrey de lui avoir permis de rencontrer cette jeune femme belle et téméraire. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus perdu, son cœur savait désormais où était sa place, ce qu'il voulait, et c'était Cassandra.

Sans le contrôler elle déviât son regard vers les lèvres de son amie, fine et entrouverte, en pleine admiration devant le couple. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard en coin de Cassandra, et ce n'est qu'à son sourire qu'elle se rendit compte que la petite blonde l'avait remarqué. Elle en rougit de honte détournant les yeux. Elle sentit alors des doigts effleurer sa main, et tout en regardant en face d'elle, elle fit le tour de la main fine et douce de la petite blonde, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

Cassandra posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jaina, qui pouvait sentir son parfum, son corps contre le sien, et si elle n'était pas à la vu de tous, elle n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de cédé à son désir d'être encore plus proche d'elle. C'était troublant, et tellement agréable en même temps.

-Où allons nous Jaina? _murmura Cassandra._

Jaina ne comprit pas de suite la question, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

-Et si on rentrait chez nous? _lâcha-t-elle enfin_.

Cassandra l'observa, un peu déçu que son amie n'ait pas compris l'allusion. Elle voulait revoir sa famille c'est vrai, et était sur que Eva serait bien accueillit, mais elles s'étaient toutes deux liées d'amitié pour Richard, Cara, Kahlan et même Zedd. Cela leurs semblait difficile de les quitter, après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

-Oui, je suis sur que mon père, Jude et Vermilion serait heureux de nous revoir, _répondit-elle d'une voix ennuyée qui se voulait agréable, devant le regard interrogateur de Jaina._

-Je l'espère... Cassy, tu vas bien?

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses, Jaina attendant la réponse de son amie.

-En faite... je parlais de nous... _avoua-t-elle enfin, fixant profondément Jaina dans les yeux._

-Oh...

N'entendant pas de réponse arriver, Cassandra baissa les yeux et lâcha la main à regret, elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Jaina la retint par le bras.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi Cassy? Qu'est ce que tu veux?

La question surprit Cassandra, qui ne s'y attendait pas, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues s'empourprer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, se laissant seulement guider par ses propres sentiments, comme toujours, ne réalisant pas l'ampleur de ses actes. Elle ouvrit la bouche devant le regard tendre et interrogateur de Jaina, mais ravala ses mots et se rapprocha d'elle.

Alors que Jaina devenait rouge comme une pivoine, elle sentit la main douce de Cassandra lui caresser la joue, ses yeux bleu encrée dans les siens. Cassandra se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus grande, s'approcha de son oreille.

-Ce sont tes lèvres que je veux... _souffla la jolie blonde avec audace, à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter._

Cassandra recula son visage, effleurant la joue chaude de son amie avant de se retrouver à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle se mordit la lèvre devant le regard de Jaina qui se disait que son amie cachait bien son jeu.

Alors Jaina effleura la tresse de la petite blonde tout en esquissant un sourire discret. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle désirait l'embrasser. Sentant son cœur se gonfler par l'excitation de ce moment hors du temps, elle s'avança vers les lèvres qui se présentaient à elle. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent afin de ressentirent toute l'émotion dut à l'acte qu'elles allaient commettre.

-Ah bah vous êtes là! _fit une voix forte derrière Cassandra, venant de la grande salle, accompagné par des gloussements discrets._

Prise comme deux adolescentes en faute elle se stoppèrent, les joues rouges, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Cassandra ouvrit les yeux rond en voyant Cara avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage, et Kahlan roulant des yeux non sans un sourire. Jaina, elle, ne pu s'empêcher de glousser en repensant à la fois ou son amie avait interrompu les deux jeunes femmes près du lac. Elle comprit ce qu'elles avaient ressenti, cette frustration et cette gène.

-C'est frustrant hein? _fit Cara, riant devant la moue boudeuse de Cassandra, suivit par les deux autres qui se voulaient plus discrètes._

-Ah parce que ça vous fait rire! _grogna Cassandra en regardant les trois femmes_. Je comprends ce que ça fait maintenant... _finit-elle avec une moue boudeuse._

-Ce n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter, _glissa Jaina à son oreille avant de poser deux doigts sur son menton et de l'attirer vers elle afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et de l'embrasser tendrement, devant les yeux de ses amis._ Moi aussi, je t'aime... _lâcha-t-elle, devant le sourire de la petite blonde qui soupira d'aise, rougissant de plus belle._

Elle fit un dernier sourire à ses amies, et attrapa la main de Cassandra, l'attirant vers elle pour regagner l'intérieur du Palais, riant comme deux jeunes amoureuses.

-Elles sont mignonnes, _lâcha la blonde._

Kahlan l'observa tendrement pendant un instant.

-Tu es fière de toi? Tu as eu ta petite vengeance personnel, _ricana la brune._

Cara fixa sa compagne et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Assez fière en effet, _avoua-t-elle satisfaite_ , dit ça te dirais de retourner au lac?

-Cara, on a ce qu'il faut ici pour notre confort...

-Oui, mais la vision que j'ai eu au lac, de toi à moitié nu, dans l'eau, je ne pourrais pas la revoir dans une baignoire, _fit-elle un sourire en coin._

Kahlan se rapprocha d'elle.

-Mais au moins dans une baignoire on peut y rester des heures, _fit-elle d'une voix suave, avant d'embrasser tendrement Cara sur le coin des lèvres, et de se détourner pour rentrer à l'intérieur, non sans un dernier clin d'œil pour la blonde._

-Cette femme fera ma perte... _soupira Cara tout en souriant, avant de lui emboîter le pas._

 **Verna et Eva**

Tout le monde avait pris le temps de dire ses adieux à la sœur avant qu'elle ne reparte, la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Kahlan l'avait longuement tenue dans ses bras, lui glissant dans un souffle un merci venant du fond du cœur, pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux, lui avoir permit de s'écouter.

 _"Toi aussi Verna tu devrais écouter ton cœur..." lui avait-elle dit avant de la lâcher, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de simplement la faire sourire._

Cara avait serrer la main de son amie, lâchant un petit sourire, ce qui amusa la sœur qui voyait bien que la blonde n'osait simplement pas faire plus .

Elle avait apprécié l'accolade de Jaina et Cassandra, qu'elle trouvait attendrissantes. Sentant son cœur se gonfler à cause de ses adieux, elle ne pu s'empêcher de chercher des yeux celle qu'elle attendait.

Elle le savait, Eva ne viendrait pas.

Elle s'attelait à préparer son cheval, et ses affaires en bas des escaliers, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment motivé à l'idée de repartir.

-Verna!

C'est partagée entre la surprise et la joie que Verna vit Eva descendre des marches, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Alors tu retournes au Palais des prophètes?

\- Il le faut, même si j'aurais voulu ... autre chose, _avoua la sœur devant le sourire triste de son amie._

Eva se rapprocha, et pris les mains de son amie, l'observant tendrement. La sœur ne put s'empêcher de frémir à son contact, réalisant que les sentiments qu'elle avait essayait d'oublier depuis des années étaient toujours présents.

-Tu sais que ta fille nous regarde...

-Oui, depuis mon retour elle ne me lâche plus, _gloussa-t-elle_ , c'est étrange pour moi, mais je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié les sentiments que j'avais avant toute cette histoire. J'aurai voulu que personne ne soit blessé... surtout pas ma fille... surtout pas toi.

Verna baissa les yeux, observant leurs mains.

-Tu n'étais plus celle que j'ai connu...

-Je sais... Mais je suis de retour...

A ses mots Verna esquissa un sourire. Après un silence, à la fois pesant et nécessaire, les émeraudes d'Eva croisèrent les yeux marrons de la sœur.

-Reste... _souffla Eva comme une supplication, serrant les mains de son amie._

-Je... J'ai des obligations...

-Je sais... _Eva baissa les yeux à son tour._

-Pardonne-moi...

-Je ne voulais pas assister à ton départ... _Verna croisa à nouveau son regard_ , comme je t'ai dit je n'ai pas oublié mon passé. Je n'ai pas oublié tout le courage qu'il m'a fallu pour partir du Palais des prophète, toute la difficulté que j'ai eu à te quitter, à t'oublier. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai jamais pu...

Verna ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras, appréciant cet instant qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revivre. Eva passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le visage dans les cheveux châtain de la sœur.

-Ne m'oublie pas... _souffla l'ancienne sœur à son oreille_.

-Je ne me souviendrais que de toi...

Elles se séparèrent, et ne lâchèrent leurs mains liées qu'a la dernières secondes.

Verna se retourna, et monta sur son cheval devant le regard de son amie qui la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'apercevoir, laissant une larme glisser sur sa joue.

Elle regagna, lasse, la grande salle ou discutait les autres sentant son cœur se remplir de joie à la vue de sa fille qui se mit à lui sourire tendrement.

-Elle est partie?

-Oui...

Jaina ne pu s'empêcher de perdre son sourire devant la mine triste de sa mère.

Kahlan s'approcha d'elle, et lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-Je pense qu'elle aurait voulu rester, je suis désolée.

-Oh non ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai été heureuse de la revoir et tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est que je puisse passer du temps avec ma fille, et sa charmante petite amie, _ricana-t-elle essayant de ne pas montrer sa peine._

Cassandra se fit plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà, essayant de cacher ses joues rouges aux autres.

-Mon pauvre Richard, tu es sacrément bien entouré avec toutes ses femmes, _ironisa Zedd._

-Ne m'en parles pas _, grogna Richard devant les sourires et rires de ses amies._

-Je peux te présenter mon frère Jude, c'est un bon partie, _charia Cassandra en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

-Ah non, mais je ne vais pas non plus me mettre avec un homme! Manquerais plus que ça...

Tous se mirent à rire et s'écartèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations, laissant Jaina et Cassandra auprès d'Eva. Cassandra qui avait remarqué la mine pensive qu'affichait Eva, fit un signe à sa petite-amie, et s'éclipsa à son tour.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas la rejoindre? _demanda Jaina._

Eva la fixa, sortant de ses pensées.

-Non, enfin... Non ma fille, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je veux profiter de tous ce temps que j'ai perdu. Je veux être à tes côtés.

-Moi aussi, je le veux plus que tout, mais je ne serais pas heureuse si tu ne l'es pas toi même.

Les mots allèrent droit au cœur de la mère.

-Jaina, je...

-Pourquoi as-tu quitter le Palais des prophètes? _coupa sa fille_.

-Parce que... _Eva réfléchissait, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi_.

Elle avait croisé ce jeune mage, lors d'une mission et bien qu'elle n'était pas plus que cela attiré au départ, elle s'était laisser guider par son désir de voir le monde, de vivre autre chose, laissant les principes qu'on lui avait inculquée, laissant Verna derrière elle.

-Elle a sûrement souffert par ma faute...

-Tu en souffres aujourd'hui, et elle aussi.

-Jaina, tu ne comprends pas, on ne peut pas, ça ne se fait pas...

-SI, je comprends que tu as peur.

Eva écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu as peur de faire encore les mauvais choix! Tu ne savais pas pour mon père, tu as toujours était guidé et manipulé par le mal, mais je suis là, et malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé, Verna est là aussi,. Et même si tu choisi de partir la retrouver, alors j'en serais heureuse parce que je sais que je pourrais te revoir, que tu vis heureuse dans ce monde.

Eva sourit, sa fille était une femme maintenant, une femme belle, intelligente et généreuse. Elle pensait que ses choix étaient mauvais, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses choix lui avait permis d'avoir une fille, de comprendre ses sentiments.

-Les sœurs ne l'accepteront pas...

-Verna elle, t'acceptera les bras ouvert, alors les autres pimbêches tu t'en fiches, _affirma-t-elle avec sourire._

-Mais... je pense surtout à Dame Abesse, la dirigeante.

-Oh mais elle est âgée, il serait tant qu'elle passe son tour.

Eva ne pu s'empêcher de rire, elle était heureuse que sa fille le prenne comme ça.

-Tu es sur?

Jaina se rapprocha et serra sa mère dans ses bras.

-Oui, vas y.

-Merci... _souffla-t-elle_.

Elle se séparèrent, et Eva caressa la joue de sa fille.

-Hum... Je compte sur toi pour revenir nous voir quand même.

-Bien sûr, je viendrais pour ton mariage, _taquina Eva avec un clin d'œil_.

-Quoi? Ma... mariage, oh heu... tu sais... heu... avec Cassandra... enfin on est deux femmes alors... heu..

Eva se mit à rire devant la gène de sa fille.

-Je ne serais jamais loin, _finit-elle par dire_.

OOooOO

Verna était rentrée au Palais après plusieurs jours. Bien qu'elle avait encore le souvenir de ses adieux déchirant elle était contente d'être enfin de retour. Elle avait détaillé toute son aventure aux sœurs et surtout à la Dame Abesse qui entre temps avait décidé de se retirer et de désigner celle qui lui succéderait.

C'est avec surprise que Verna fut convoquée et que la Dame Abesse lui annonça qu'elle était l'heureuse élu, d'abord sur la réserve elle resta assise devant cette nouvelle. Elle accepta l'honneur qui lui avait été fait et s'attela rapidement à sa tâche, essayant d'oublier Eva.

Une après-midi elle fut déranger dans ses appartements par une jeune sœur.

-Dame Abesse, je vous pris de m'excuser.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas , que me veux-tu?

-Et bien une femme vient d'arriver au Palais, quelqu'un qui demande après vous.

Verna haussa un sourcil, elle lâcha le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'a l'entrée du Palais où elle vit certaine de ses sœurs s'agiter, chuchotant et surtout observant la porte avec des yeux ronds.

-Mes sœurs que ce passe... _elle ne pu finir sa phrase croisant les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient intensément._ Eva?

Eva lui sourit, contente d'avoir suscité une telle agitation et surprise au sein du Palais.

Verna ordonna aux sœurs de reprendre leurs activités de méditation, et de libérer l'entrée. Certaines ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer voulant en savoir plus sur cette fameuse Eva, d'autre se rappelaient très bien de cette femme, qu'elle avait croisé et même bien connue par le passé.

Eva descendit les marches se rapprochant de Verna qui en fit de même, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Tu es montée dans la hiérarchie dit moi! Dame Abesse, _fit elle en la saluant d'un signe de respect_.

-Oh... oui c'est récent...

-Tu le méritais.

Le silence s'imposa entre elles, mais elles restèrent là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-Eva... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis la pour toi Verna.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas partir, et encore moins maintenant.

-Oui, je sais, _elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de continuer_. C'est moi qui reste.

Verna se figea, sentant son cœur s'affoler.

-Mais... ta fille?

-Ma fille est majeure, elle est entourée, elle n'a plus besoin de moi, et je pourrais la revoir... Alors que toi...

Verna n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, et devant les quelques regards qui les épiais discrètement, elle se rua dans les bras de son amie et la serra fortement, comme si elle ne voulait plus qu'elle parte.

-Je reste Verna, et je ne t'abandonnerais plus cette fois.

 **Cara, Kahlan et Richard**

Richard était comme à son habitude sur le balcon du Palais, observant la ville.

Jaina et Cassandra étaient reparties pour Winterglass est la vie reprenait doucement son cours. Le palais semblait plus silencieux depuis leur départ, et même s'il avait gagné une amie et une soeur, il se sentait morose. Sa vie entière avait été chambouler en quelques mois, en bien comme en mal, car dans un sens il se retrouvait seul.

-A quoi tu penses?

Richard sursauta et observa Cara qui le regardait tendrement.

-Faut que tu arrêtes de me faire sursauter comme ça!

Cara ricana attendant toujours la réponse de son ami.

-Je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois ou nous nous sommes retrouvé là...

-Oui c'est vrai... _Cara regarda sur le côté un sourire en coin, que Richard ne manqua pas_.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, tu mérites d'être heureuse.

-Pas au dépend de toi!

-Oh tu sais, il y a plein de femme belle dans ce monde...

-Mais comme Kahlan, il n'y en a qu'une...

-Oui... mais son cœur t'appartient.

Cara était triste pour son ami, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, même involontairement.

Elle posa une main affectueuse et compatissante sur son épaule avant de le quitter, le laissant à sa contemplation.

OOooOO

Le lendemain alors que Richard avait décidé de se balader dans le marché de la ville avec Zedd, l'agitation de la foule et des cris l'attirèrent vers une place. Alors qu'il dégageait les badauds afin de voir et surtout d'arrêter les responsables de cette agitation, une femme tomba à ses pieds. Il se baissa prestement pour lui attraper la main, et la relever croisant ses yeux ronds. Il ne purent s'empêcher de rester figer, l'un et l'autre. Richard se perdant dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Elle lâcha sa main et baissa vite la tête.

-Pardonnez-moi, seigneur ! Je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

-Que t'arrives-t-il?

-Elle m'a volé! _rugit un homme en la pointant du doigt_.

Richard eu un rictus en repensant à Jaina. Après tout il avait déjà vécu pareil situation.

-Est-ce une raison pour la maltraiter? _demanda-t-il à l'homme d'une voix imposante, qui lui fit perdre son assurance._

-Mais...

-Je m'en occupe, quant à vous regagnez vos étales et reprenez vos activités, _ordonna-t-il._

La jeune femme observa les alentours, voyant que les gens s'éparpillaient, et fixa son sauveur.

-Est-ce vrai? N'essaye pas de me mentir... _rajouta Richard voyant la moue hésitante de la jolie jeune femme_.

-Oui, je... j'avais faim seigneur, je ne voulais pas... j'ai fuis ma famille... j'ai du donner ce que j'avais de plus précieux, je... je n'ai plus rien, _la jeune femme se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes devant Richard_.

-Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, venez avec moi je vais vous aider, _fit Richard un sourire tendre sur le visage._

 _"Un vrai prince charmant" pensa Zedd._

La jeune femme acquiesça consciente qu'elle devrait lui donner des explications, mais agréablement surprise par sa gentillesse.

Cara et Kahlan, toutes deux sur le balcon n'avait rien rater de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux.

-Eh bah notre Richard fait tomber toutes les femmes à ses pieds! _ricana Cara._

Kahlan esquissa un sourire fixant la jeune femme qui était auprès de Richard. La blonde fit la moue quelque peu perplexe.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse!

L'inquisitrice sortie de sa torpeur et l'observa.

-Ah mais pas du tout! Sauf si elle s'approche de toi, _elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de détourner les yeux et de continuer_ , mais je me disais que le fait que Richard rencontre des femmes est une bonne chose... après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il mérite quelqu'un de bien... quelqu'un qui lui apportera ce qu'il désir, _finit-elle dans un mumure._

-Tu regrettes?

Kahlan fixa à nouveau Cara voyant une petite étincelle dans ses yeux vert.

-Non! Je ne regrette rien.

Cara soulagée lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle lentement, laissant sa main glisser sur la rambarde jusqu'a celle de la brune, liant leurs doigts.

-Je pourrais peu être remplacé Zedd pour tes prochains voyages vers Aydindril... Tu penses que cela pourrais se faire?

-Oui en effet cela serait une très bonne idée _, acquiesça Kahlan tout en se rapprochant de la Mord'sith._

-Je pourrais t'aider dans tes différentes tâches, et faire ce que je sais faire de mieux : Te protéger. _Elle remonta sa main escaladant le bras de l'inquisitrice jusqu'a son épaule et son cou_.

-En effet, je serais ravie que tu m'apportes ton soutien, _ajouta Kahlan laissant ses doigts effleurer les cheveux fin et doux de la blonde._

\- Et je pourrais te détendre... _souffla Cara d'une voix suave, à l'oreille de la brune_.

Kahlan n'y tenant plus, attrapa la nuque de la blonde et emprisonna ses lèvres, se laissant aller à un baiser passionné. Leurs langues s'effleurèrent leurs laissant un goût fruité. Cara passa sa main dans les boucles brunes de sa compagne, l'attirant vers elle de son autre main, afin de sentir son corps plus proche du sien.

Elles s'embrassèrent devant se paysage lumineux, comme si c'était la première fois, mais se disant toutes les deux que cela ne serais pas la dernière.

Leurs histoires à tous ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Merci Linsy, car sans toi je n'en serais pas là.**


End file.
